Koudoutai Part 1: The New Enemy
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: A new criminal organization surfaced in Japan, and plans to rule Japan and the rest of the world. They chose DDS as their first major target to display their power. Meanwhile, the 6 Chosen Children from Digimon Adv. 02 enrolled at DDS and became Class C
1. Words from the Author

**The Zodiac**

**Notes**: I came up with this idea for several reasons, in which I read most DSQ fics from **Rhapsoding**

**Riyoko**. Here are the factors which I came up in making this fic:

In the anime series, it is not known whether the Pluto faction, led by Anubis, is disbanded following

Anubis' supposed death (episode 45).

The Pluto fanfic was written by Rhapsoding Riyoko. In her fanfic, it was said that Pluto was gone

following the death of Anubis. But she did not state that Ryu Amakusa's grandfather is still alive, hence,

Pluto remains alive.

**Vinny 11** attempted to make his version of a fic involving Pluto, but Pluto's popularity waned over the

months, perhaps because DSQ fans were getting weary since they've already watched the anime series. As

a result, Vinny 11 abandoned his fic.

Rather than make a fic involving Pluto, I decided to make a brand new nemesis for D. D. S. Here are the

following:

I happened to bought a rare, complete 15-issue comic book on The Official Handbook of The Marvel

Universe Deluxe Edition last June at a comics and toys collection covention at the Mega Trde hall on the

5th floor of SM Megamall. There I read about the Zodiac organization on # 15 (Wonder Man to Zzzax + Alien Races).

Since I was writing fics for Ghost Stories (**Ghosts at School**) at that time, I put my plans on making a DSQ fanfics on hold.

I tried to make a DSQ fic through a multi-title crossover story (see **_The Haunted Circus; To The Theme Park; Fetus of God_**).

After getting a few, but good reviews, and finishing my 4th Ghost Stories fic (see **_The Boogeyman_**), I decided

to make my 2nd DSQ fic by coming up with a new opponent rather than refurbishing a Pluto storyline.

Since the DSQ universe is set in Japan, I had to come up with some Japanese names to act as alter egos for

the 12 Zodiac members. It wasn't easy, as I scanned various anime and tokusatsu series to get an idea on

which names I'll be using. I decided to use some Japanese names based from characters of tokusatsu series,

such as **Kamen Rider Ryuki** (in the Philippines, it is called Mask Rider Ryuki. RIDER CHANGE!).

Since the Zodiac characters and origins came from the Marvel Universe, I decided to borrow those

elements and infuse them here.

And since were talking about Zodiac here, each chapter that I'll be writing will be representing the

astrological sign. For example. "Chapter 1" will be named "July 21 – Aug. 20". Hence Chapter 1 will focus

on Leo, Chapter 2 will be titled Aug. 12 – Sept. 22, and the chapter will focus on Virgo, and so on.

Since were on the subject of D. D. S. facing the 12 Zodiac members, the chapters on this fic may go beyond

12, but I'm not saying that it is final. As the old saying goes, it is subject to change.

In the Marvel Comics, The 12 human Zodiac members were killed by their android counterparts, and took

over their operations. Perhaps in the future I may brought this element into the DSQ universe.

and since the Zodiac employs powerful technological weapons, Class Q and A may encounter some problems,

so I decided to bring in some guest anime characters in to the mix: they are the six **_Chosen Children_** from

**Digimon Adventure 02**.

As stated above, the elements of the Zodiac story line in Marvel Comics will be infused here, but I will

make some changes to make this story original.

The fic I'm writing will be rated T, for there will be violence and blood, due to intense fighting. Of course

there'll be the same comedy effects that DSQ fans have come to love.

Now that I've said my piece, it's time to move on, and on to the story! But on the next chapter. Sorry, but

by the time you're reading this, Chapters 1 and 2 are already under development. It's not easy making a fic,

you know!

But don't pout. I'm doing my best to update the chapters. And expect some of the chapters to be long.

And now my speech is done, turn to Chapter 2 to start the story.

**Disclaimer**: Zodiac is owned by Marvel Entertainment Group. Digimon Characters are owned by Toei

Animation. DSQ is owned by Studio Pierrot.


	2. The New Enrollees and First Incident

**The Zodiac**

Welcome to the first part of this fanfic. If you feel that DSQ is playing only supporting roles to my other

fics (**_The Haunted Circus, The Haunted circus: To the Theme Park_**), do not pout. This time it's

Class Q who will is take the lead.

Of course they'll be in for the fight of their lives as they meet a new organization that will push their

detective skills (and their very lives) to the limit as they realized that their new opponent is much deadlier

than the recently disbanded Pluto. Oh yeah, even with Class A's help, Class Q will be having difficulties,

so I'll be introducing a new class section that'll help our teen heroes.

**Chapter 1: The New Enrollees**

Two months have passed since D. D. S. and other champions in Japan (and one from the US, which is the

Justice League) defeated a secret cult, a horde of ghosts and demons, not to mention an army of Dark-type

Digimons in Tokyo. Everyone had a close call when the rest of the heroes defeated Jedah in the Makai

world, and all cult members killed and some arrested. Everything went back to normal, as city became

lively again. All amusement parks were operating again in full swing, and circuses were booming (see

**_Fetus of God_** fanfics).

Aside from the Ghosts at School gang, Class Q also made friends with other teenagers, such as the Chosen

Children (from Digimon), the Get Backers, and others heroes. But since everything was back to normal, it

was business as usual at D. D. S., as every June, the 26 sections (A-Z) annually drafts it's students (kind of

like the drafting of players in the NBA), so most of the students end up in different sections. Fortunately,

Class Q and A retained their sections and their friends. The other sections were drafted to different classes.

But everyone were wondering as to who will fill up Class C, which was not yet posted.

Then everyone gasped as six persons (5 teens and one kid) stood in front of the bulletin board, awaitng for

the last section to see if their names were there. Kyuu approached the 6 persons, and having recognized

them, greeted them cheerfully. "Daisuke! Takeru! Guys! You're here to study at D. D.S. !"

The six enrollees smiled, as they recognized Class Q. "Hey! You're Kyuu, right? How are you?" Daisuke

Motomiya greeted. Ken Ichijouji approached Class Q and said, "Yes, we decided to try our luck here.

Actually, me and Miyako were supposed to be the ones to enroll here, But Daisuke, Ioriand Takeru insisted on

coming along. They wanted to experience what is like being a detective." The rest of the D. D. S.

community were whispering among themselves in amazement, as they recognized the six enrollees as the

Chosen Children. Then everyone gasps as six small figures approached the six enrollees. "V-Mon ! What

are you guys doing here ?" Daisuke asked. "We were bored, so we decided to look around here." V-Mon

replied. "I must say, Ken, the facilities here at D. D. S. looks promising. And since this is a detective academy,

we decided to sit in with you, so that we too may learn something besides fighting bad Digimons." Wormon replied.

Then a D. D. S. staff came and posted the names of who will be assigned to Class C. Daisuke leapt in the

air, raising his fist. "We're in! We made it. Class C! Woohoo!". Takeru Yagami, Hikari Kamiya, Miyako

Inoue, and Iori Hida smiled and hugged each other, as they realized that they made it to D. D. S.. D. D. S.

founder Morihiko Dan, being wheeled by Shuro Katagiri, came forward and congratulated the new Class C.

"Congratulations. You made it to D. D. S. I expect you to give your best. Show us why you studied here

and make this school proud. Understand?". "Yes sir!" Chorused Class C. Dan then glanced at the six

Digimons and said, "I heard your conversations. Yes, you may sit in with your friends, just as long as you

do not disrupt the lessons. And yes, I believed that you may learn something from this aside from fighting."

Dan then glanced at the female D. D. S. students as they were petting and cuddling Patamon, whom the girls find him

cute. "Ehehehehe…" Patamon blushed. Then Tailmon's keen senses picked up something. Glancing at a

nearby plant vase, she motions everyone to step back. Ken approached the vase, and discovered a bomb

hidden inside the plant. "It's a bomb!". Kyuu approached it and said, "It'll blow up in 20 seconds." Before

everyone starts to panic, Ken took control of the situation. "No one panics!" he said, and everyone calmed

down. He then glanced at Wormon. "Wormon!". Wormon acknowledges what Ken wanted him to do.

**---Start Digimon Evolve Sequence---**

Wormon changes…to Stingmon!

**---End Digimon Evolve Sequence---**

Stingmon grabbed the bomb and flew into the air, high above from the academy. He then threw the bomb

upward, towards the stratosphere, in which it exploded five seconds later. Stingmon could tell that the

bomb was made of special ingredients as he felt the intensity of the explosion, which was a mild variation

of a nuclear bomb. "Had the bomb exploded inside the school, D. D. S. would be in rubbles, and everyone

inside and outside the school will die instantly, including Mr. Dan." Stingmon thought. Everyone below

gasped at the sight of the explosion, as it was loud enough to be heard in three nearby prefectures.

Stingmon descended to the ground, and told Ken, Principal Dan and the rest about the bomb. Dan became

concerned. So concerned that he believed that they acquired a new enemy after Pluto was defeated

permanently. He then organized his staff to conduct an investigation on who planted the bomb and how it

sneaked past security. He then thanked Stingmon and Class C, as well as Kyuu for their quick response to

the bomb. Classes were dismissed early due to the incident. Kyuu looked at Ryu and said, "Say Ryu, do

any of your family members, aside from your grandfather, are still in league with Pluto?" "Yes. But you

should know that all my family members died along with Anubis and Pluto. And I'm an orphan now,

remember?" Ryu replied. Kyuu realized that Ryu is all alone now, as all of his family members died in

D.D.S.' final battle with Pluto (**a/n:** In this fic, Pluto is gone for good. The D. D. S. community found out

about Ryu's parentage. Surprisingly, they allowed him to stay at D. D. S., since they realized that Ryu is a

victim, and not a suspect. Ryu still lives with Kyuu and his mom.)

As Class Q and C left the school grounds, they passed by tinted Mitsubishi adventurer, not noticing

anything strange. Inside the vehicle, a voice was heard. "Yes, Taurus, The bomb exploded outside D. D. S.

due to a Digimon. Yes, I understand. Aries out.". Then the vehicle drove away from the academy, heading

to an unknown location, plotting it's next plan.

**To Be Continued**…

So what do you think of my new fic? Hope you like it. And what are your views on my idea of including

the Digimon 02 crew in for the mix?

Send in your reviews so that I'll know what to improve, update, or to make some changes in this fics.

Thanks!

**---OMAKE---**

Hikari and Daisuke were inside a department store, looking for new clothes to buy. As Daisuke was

accompanying Hikari to the fitting room, they heard some soft giggles and moans. Daisuke and Hikari

rolled their eyes as they realized that some couples never seem to find a right place to do their making out.

V-Mon was curious to see that there were two people inside a fitting room, and thatan underwear was

scattered under the door's entrance. V-Mon took theunderwear and showed it to Daisuke and Hikari,

and said, "Hey Daisuke, this underwear has polka dots on it." Daisuke and Hikari 's eyes widen,

recognizing the design. Getting a bit naughty, he lightly tapped at the door and said, "Hey, Kyuu, Meg,

why not go to a barn instead of a fitting room if you two are playing horseback riding? The couple inside

the fitting room blushed, surprised that someone recognized them. Looking down, they noticed that Meg's

underwear's was missing. They started to panic. Daisuke raised his hand over the door, brandishing Meg's

underwear. "Looking for this?" he teased. Hikari twisted his ear and told him to give it to her. Daisuke

did. Three minutes later, Kyuu and Meg came out, blushing hard. They realized that it was V-Mon who

tookMeg's underwear. Hikari then did a sermon on lovers doing making outs on secluded places, and not

in public places. She told them that if someone else did this, they would be in bigger trouble. Kyu and Meg

apologized and left, but not before the lovers delivered a whacking punch on V-Mon's head. Hikari then

went to the fitting room, after that she grabbed Daisuke and V-Mon by their ears and dragged them out

after making jokes on Kyuu and Meg. The three left the department store and went home.


	3. Words from the Author part 2

**The Zodiac (Koudoutai)**

Before moving to the next chapter, let me first make some announcements, statements, and clarifications.

In Chapter 1, I said that I'll be making some changes in presenting the Zodiac. I also stated about what the

12 Zodiac members would look like since this fic and the new enemy I wrote is heavily borrowed from

Marvel Comics, specifically **The Avengers** and **West Coast Avengers**.

To make this fic very original in terms of plot and execution of the characters involved, I decided to make

some changes by coming up with Japanese alter egos and altered versions of their Zodiac appearances.

After doing some research at **_wikipedia . org_** on various Tokusatsu and Sentai TV series, I finally found a

Tokusatsu series that would help me execute an idea on how the Zodiac members will be represented. That

Tokusatsu series is Kamen Rider Ryuki (known as **_Mask Rider Ryuki_** in the Philippines).

After seeing the TV series and their pictures, I spent almost 10 hours trying to figure out which of the 10

remaining Kamen Riders would represent the 12 Zodiac members, since Ryuki and Ryuga will represent

Gemini, while Femme will be Virgo. Recalling the TV series that I watch in two Philippine TV stations

(ABS-CBN 2 and Studio 23), as well as watching the footages on **_youtube . com_**, and reading their

character-specific weapons and monsters at wikipedia . org, I finally came up with a way on how and what

the Zodiac members be like in terms of appearance, and what type of weapons they will be using.

It's like this. Some of the Zodiac members will resembled that of the 13 Kamen Riders. Others will

resembled that of the 13 riders' Advent monsters. And, call me a copycat if that's how you feel, I'll be

borrowing certain elements from Kamen Rider Ryuki, such as the card reader, and their Vent techniques

(i.e. Sword Vent, Guard Vent, Final Vent). And no, there won't be any Mirror Monsters, and absolutely no

Mirror World. And please note that there won't be any Henshin (Rider Change) pose. They'll be wearing

only body armors.

This is a **_Detective School Q_** fic. So don't worry. Anyhow, this is going to be one fanfic that would be a

bit complicating to write. You're also wondering why I decided to bring the 6 Chosen Children from

Digimon Adventure 02 in this fic. Well, if you read comics, specifically Marvel and DC, well it's like this.

In certain series, such as Batman, some of DC's famous heroes make a guest appearance. For example, in

Batman, the Spectre appears as a guest ally. In Action Comics (featuring Superman), other heroes appeared

and teamed up with Superman. Another example is the now-defunct Marvel Team-Up, where heroes from

different series join forces to take on a villain or villains. Since the Zodiac organization is more dangerous

than Pluto in terms of executing their attack (see Chapter 2), and using sophisticated and state-of-the-art

weapons (you'll see them in future chapters), Class Q and A would encounter some difficulties in dealing

with this new enemy, so I decided to bring the Digimon cast as guest heroes to help balance the battle.

And now, the next paragraph I'm writing will be a spoiler of sorts, as I'll list down the Zodiac members,

their alter egos, their past and current roles before joining the Zodiac, and where I got the idea of what their

appearance will look like and what weapons they'll be using.

**The 12 Zodiac Members**

**_Aquarius_** - - - Takeshi Asakura - - - Taken from Kamen Rider Ohja. His appearance will be same as

Ohja. His armor allows him to breathe and move freely underwater. His card reader is a scepter resembling

a cobra. It fires acid that can even burn any medium level metals. His card reader also acts as a remote

control to summon and control his Battle Robot, Venosnaker, a very huge cobra. Venosnaker is capable of

attacking an opponent on land and underwater. It also spits acid from his mouth and can emit toxic fumes

that could be fatal if exposed too much. Asakura is a very vicious criminal and murderer. Joined the Zodiac

not just for money but also for kicks, since he was told that he'll be killing a potential target.

**_Aries_** - - - Jun Shibaura - - - Taken from Kamen Rider Gai. His appearance will be the same, except

that his helmet will resemble that of a ram, and has no horn on his left shoulder. His weapons are the same

as Gai, except that it will resemble that of a ram. His Battle Robot, Metal-Ohitsuji, is pratically the same as

Metal-Gelas. The only difference is that, he resembles a ram. Shibaura is a college student, son of a famous

president of a computer firm (think Bill Gates). He became a dropout after an argument with his father

about neglecting his studies. Joined the Zodiac organization and was appointed as their master hacker,

hacking through various government establishments, institutions, and even D. D. S.. His expertise in

computer programming, and hacking saved him from being detected by other programmers in various

government agencies.

**_Cancer_** - - - Masashi Sudo - - - Taken from Kamen Rider Scissors. His Appearance, weapons and even

his Battle Robot are identical to that of Scissors. Sudo is a corrupt police detective, and, ironically, works alongside

D. D. S.. He was the one who secretly planted the bomb at D. D. S. recently, disguised as a janitor. D. D. S.

remains unaware that Sudo is a Zodiac member. His reasons for joining Zodiac are unknown.

**_Capricorn_** - - - Mitsuru Sano - - - Taken from Kamen Rider Impaler. Like Cancer, Capricorn will be the

same as Impaler, in appearance, weapons, and Battle Robots. Capricorn is the only Zodiac member who

controls a horde of gazelle-type robots, who responds only to Capricorn's remote control. Impaler's boots

enabled him to leap at high distances, and can use them to kick, stomp, and break any concrete barriers.

Sano is the youngest member of the Zodiac organization. He was cast out of his family's house for being

spoiled and that his father, a president of a well-known business firm told him that he didn't deserve to

inherit his will and fortune. He was sleeping on the streets for months until he was approached by Taurus,

in his civilian guise, and offer him a place to stay. When told about the Zodiac organization and their plans,

Sano readily agrees, as he was told that he'll benefit a lot in getting rich, among other things.

**_Gemini_** - - - Shinji Kidou and Shinichi Kidou - - - Taken from Kamen Rider Ryuki and Ryuga. Shinji is

a journalist working in a small-time journal office. Shinichi is his lost, twin brother, a criminal who secretly

killed his parents for reasons unknown. Shinji was unaware of this, and unaware that he has a twin brother.

Joined the Zodiac organization because, he too wants to take over Japan and the rest of the world. Upon

learning that he has a twin brother, Aries suggested to Taurus to give him the Zodiac name of Gemini.

Taurus and Shinichi agreed, and Taurus had his henchmen sedate and kidnap Shinji. Then through

scientific and technological means, Shinichi gains the ability to control his twin brother's mind and body,

and even merge their bodies into one, resulting in added strength, agility and stamina. He also possess the

ability to erase Shinji's memories of being possessed and merged with Shinichi to avoid complications.

His armor and weapons are the same as that of Kamen Rider Ryuga. His Battle Robot, Dragblacker, flies in

the air like a Chinese dragon does, breathes and spits black-colored fire from his mouth.

**_Leo_** - - - Saturou Toujou - - - Taken from Kamen Rider Tiger. A college dropout who was orphaned at

a very young age. Supported himself by doing various transporting jobs. Using the money he earned by

buying food, and books on machinery and scientific inventions. But he also learned to fight when watching

judo classes from a window, street fighting among gang members, and wrestling through TV. Joined the

Zodiac when Saturou, becoming unsatisfied with his life, was approached by Taurus when recruiting

suitable members to form his organization. Upon learning of his birth sign, Taurus gave him the name Leo,

and weapons and a Battle Robot. His appearance and weapons are similar to Kamen Rider Tiger, sans the

battle axe and helmet. His helmet will resemble that of a lion. His Battle Robot, Slash Beast has the added

strength and reflexes of 10 lions, making him somewhat of a force to be reckoned with.

**_Libra_** - - - Miyuki Tezuka - - - Taken from Kamen Rider Odin. Same as Odin from Kamen Rider

Ryuki, but a bit of a weaker version. Since he represents "the balance", he sort of plays the peace keeper of

the organization, not taking any sides during disputes, and at times offer advice to his fellow members.

Unlike the rest, he is not ruthless, and has compassion to other people, even to his enemies. Armor,

weapons, and Battle Robot are the same as his TV counterpart, but here, it will be a weaker version. His

reasons for joining the Zodiac is to keep an eye on his good friend, Yuichi Saito, who joined the

organization for a reason. (a/n: The reason why I placed the Tezuka character on Libra is very obvious. In

the TV version of Kamen Rider Ryuki, he is somewhat of a peaceful Rider, and the only Rider who refuses

to kill. And he tends to be the center of calm between Ryuki and Knight. And since the Odin character has

no alter ego, I decided to put Tezuka there.)

**_Pisces_** - - - Yuichi Saito - - - Taken from Kamen Rider Raia. Since Raia was taken from the appearance

of a stingray, well, he fits the bill. And since Tezuka is Libra, well, I had to find a suitable replacement.

Luckily, his friend in the Ryuki TV series came in to my mind, and there he is. His appearance and

weapons, as well as his Battle Robot are the same as his TV counterpart. I'll be changing Evil Diver's

(Raia's Advent monster) name to Exo Diver. Like Aquaruis, Pisces can fight on land, air and sea. His card

reader can summon a school of mantas and stingrays. Yuichi Saito was a struggling pianist who dreams to

become a world-class piano performer. He and Miyuki Tezuka were friends since childhood. One night,

Tezuka and Yuichi were walking at the park as they stumbled in to a gang war. Yuichi was hit by stray

bullets on his hands. He was then taken to a hospital, but the suspects remain scot-free. Using his savings,

his hands were restored, but damaged his motor skills that would enable him to play a piano effectively. Both

Yuichi and Tezuka were approached by Taurus (in plain clothes) and offer Yuichi a way of regaining his

abilities. Yuichi readily agrees. A week later, Tezuka joined the organization with the exact purpose of

keeping an eye on his friend. Like Tezuka, Yuichi is not keen on killing another person, so he asks Taurus

to give him an assignment that wouldn't involve killing.

**_Sagittarius_** - - - John Rambura - - - Taken from Kamen Rider Knight. In this fic, I'll be altering his

appearance and weapons to a slight degree. Instead of his normal armor form, Sagittarius will resemble

Kamen Rider Knight in his survive form. His card reader will act as his crossbow, and will shoot bullet-like

arrows. His Battle Robot, Dark Wind, will resemble Dark Wing, but instead of becoming a cape, he will

transform into a huge bow. Even in its bat form, Dark Wind can shoot electrical and explosive arrows from

the tip of its wings. Rambura is a hybrid of Japanese and Egyptian parents. He was a well-known archery

champion, but was expelled from the Olympic team and banned from the Olympic games for using a

banned substance. Ramburo is a master of Kyudo archery techniques. His reasons for Joining Zodiac are

unknown.

**_Scorpio_** - - - Ichiko Dan (alias Itsuro Takamizawa) - - - Taken from Kamen Rider Verde. In the Marvel

Comics version, Scorpio was the younger brother of SHIELD leader, Nick Fury, and the Fury brothers

were engaged in a bitter war, not realizing each other's identity until some time later. And the rest, they

say, is history. It took me three days of coming up on how to apply this on a DSQ fic, and an idea hit me.

Make Scorpio the younger brother of Morihiko Dan. And after learning of Kamen Rider Verde's alter ego,

I had to come up with a name to match that of Principal Dan's brother. I finally come up with a name,

Ichiko. Then I used Kamen Rider Verde's alter ego as an alias to Scorpio's alter ego. Like in the Marvel

Comics version, Ichiko had resented his older brother, Morihiko since childhood. Morihiko became a

detective, while Ichiko slowly became a successful businessman. But despite his success, his resentment,

and jealousy toward Morihiko grew to a maximum level, even he was surprised that, despite being bound to

a wheelchair, he went on to found D.D.S. as it's premiere detective academy. Ichiko's resentment turned to

obsession, and when approached by Taurus, he readily accepted. His Battle Robot, Scorponok, will be

similar to Biodregga, except that his robot is a hybrid of a humanoid and scorpion (and does not change

color). The Robot can transform from humanoid form to that of a huge scorpion (whose size is as big as a

tank). In his humanoid form, he can attack, defend and is strong as Volcancer. Has a lethal dose of scorpion

venom stored in its body which can be ejected from its tail. Scorponok's tail can also fire laser beam that

can be fatal to humans. Neither the general public, nor Morihiko Dan are unaware that Itsuro Takamiwaza

is actually Ichiko, and not aware that he is Scorpio. Ichiko actually changed his name secretly since he

doesn't want his name associated with his brother or D. D. S.

**_Taurus_** - - - Suichi Kitaoka - - - Taken from Kamen Rider Zolda. A suave, wealthy, but unscrupulous

lawyer and businessman. And he always wanted to get richer, by hook or by crook, but always keep his

image clean. While reading a newspaper, he then noticed the horoscope section. He then got an idea on

how to earn money without exposing himself. And thus, he decided to find suitable allies to help form an

organization that would compose of himself and 11 other persons represent their birth signs: Zodiac.

Kitaoka then used his wealth and resources to built armors, weapons and battle robots according to the

zodiac signs and the animals' physiologies. He then recruited possible candidates one by one. Kitaoka was

surprised that Takamizawa revealed his actual name to him, and was more impressed when Takamizawa

made it clear that he wanted to make his brother, Morihiko and his D.D.S. world a life full of living hell.

Kitaoka then accepted him as his candidate. After accumulating all 11 candidates, the 12 persons then

revealed their birth signs, and expressed their desire to get not only richer, but also to rule Japan. Once they

achieved that goal, they will rule nearby countries, and later the rest of the world. The 12 individuals then

donned their armors, were given assigned weapons and battle robots, and proclaimed themselves as Zodiac.

And soon they started to make plans on how to execute their plans and put them in motion.

**_Virgo_** - - - Miho Kirishima - - - taken from Kamen Rider Femme. Basically the same as Femme. And

the only female member of Zodiac. Her reasons were practical. Getting rich. Her appearance, weapons and

Battle Robot are the same as Kamen Rider Femme, except that, instead of a swan, Virgo's battle Robot will

appear like female Tenshi (angel). But the robot's powers and abilities are practically the same as

Blancwing. in other words, she resembles that of Angewomon.

And now the final words. Note that each of the 12 Zodiac members have individual Zodiac signs according

to their birth sign. And each of the 12 members were given assignment when their birth sign is up (for

example, the date is August 23, and leo will get to make his activities until September 22. and once that

date is up, it will be Virgo's turn to work, and so on). And sometimes Zodiac members commits a crime in

pairs for by a group of three's in case they came under fire from police or military soldiers that would make

a single Zodiac member difficult to escape. But on rare occasions, A zodiac member, even with his/her

weapons and Battle Robot, can suffer injuries if faced with a formidable foe, or if fired by strong weapons

from any authorized personnel. And sometimes there are some disputes between members during

discussions, but ended peacefully die to Libra's advices.

Hope you like this "side chapter", because you'll be wondering what type of foes the DSQ characters will

be facing, and what the Zodiac organization be like. And now that one minor problem is over, I'll be

resuming my work on the rest of the chapters. The chapters of this fic will be long, as the 12 Zodiac

members will take turns in committing crimes under their birth signs, and will try to topple D. D. S.

through any, but in secret, if possible, means.

And let's not forget that the six Chosens from Digimon Adventure 02 are there to help D. D. S. in solving

the bomb attack that almost destroyed the school (see last chapter). Until then, Ja Ne!


	4. Enter Cancer

**Koudoutai (The Zodiac)**

Sorry about the delays. But I had to let you know what kind of opponents D. D. S. will be facing. And

according to my last chapter (**_Words From The Author part 2_**), the 12 Zodiac members will employ

powerful weapons. Yeah, it's a **_Kamen Rider Ryuki_** rip-off, but at least the fic I'm making is original,

although I did borrow some elements from KKR and the Zodiac from **_Marvel Comics_**. And believe me,

you'll like this one. Oh, let's not forget the **_Digimon_** casts, as they will play a vital role in this fic as well.

This fic is rated T for:

**Violence**. A lot of fighting here. Scenes ranges from mild to tolerant.

**Language**. Either the Zodiac members or the heroes might utter offensive remarks throughout the series,

depending on the situation.

**Blood**. When there's violence, there's the fighting. When there's fighting, chances are, you'll might bleed

from a busted nose, lip, head, maybe anywhere…

**Disclaimer**: DSQ is owned by Studio Pierrot. Digimon by Toei Animation. Kamen Rider Ryuki character

names by Ishimori Productions. Zodiac (comics) is trademarked by Marvel Comics.

**Opening Song:**

**Yes or No**? by Hayami Kishimoto

machijuu ga ugokidasu

souchou date mada nemui yo

USJ tte nidome dakedo

kimi wa shiranai

chotto hashagisugite'nai?

ryoute POKETTO de

tanoshii no mo ii kedo sorosoro

mabushii DOKIDOKI hoshii

- Yes or No?

sugu ni kakedashisou na mind

kimi shidai da yo

me mo awasenai

youki na machi de kimi dake miteru

koete kite your borderline

running on safezone

tonari no nakayoshi buri

chotto yakimoki shichau

watashitachi koibito ni wa

kitto miete'nai

ashita tomodachi ni wa

nante iou kana

konna ja mou karamawari no emotion

souzou dake ga hashiru

Yes or No?

yake ni uchiki na hito

hikiyoseta heart

modokashii yo

kantan ni "suki" to iwanai toko mo

ii n' dakedo your borderline

running on safezone

bukiyou demo ii kara sorosoro

tokubetsu na toki ga hoshii

Yes or No?

donna kotoba demo ii

kimi no kimochi wo kikasete hoshii

itsumo to chigau maji na hitotoki

futari wo kaete

- repeat

**Chapter 2: A Cancerous Affair**.

June 22, 2006. A week has passed since the bombing attempt that almost destroyed D. D. S., and it would

have been if not through the courageous acts of Tailmon, Ken Ichijouji, Stingmon, and Kyuu Renjou. Also

for one week, the D. D. S. staff held a meeting everyday around the afternoon, discussing about how the

bomb made its way inside the school, who planted it, and who was responsible. Unknown to the D. D. S.

staff, a spy was listening among the staff, and the spy also participated in the discussion. After a week of

evening meeting, D. D. S. came up empty handed.

Classes were returning to normal, and Class C had it's first day at D. D. S., with their partner Digimons

sitting in, listening to the lectures. Even Tatsumi Hongou was amazed that Tailmon, Hawkmon and

Wormon participated and learned a lot from his lectures. The other Digimons, such as V-Mon and Patamon

were intimidated by Houngou's strict voice.

Other D. D. S. teachers were also talking about Class C. They noted that they steadily picked up the

lectures very well, and that the Digimons were well-behaved and even participated in the lectures. Principal

Dan was pleased that the school has acquired a good number of students.

Lunchtime. Class C met with Class Q and A. And the three sections decided to have a picnic at the park.

They started chatting about their past cases, and about the downfall of Pluto. Their discussion shifted to

Daisuke jokingly told everyone about Kyuu and Megumi making out at the department store's fitting room.

Kyuu and Megumi choked at their food and drinks, while Yukihira and Kuniko blushed, and the rest stared

wide-eyed at the couple. Hikari twisted Daisuke's ear for his remark. Kyuu and Megumi started to whack

Daisuke on the head. After lunch break was over, the three sections went back to their classes. Things were

all back to normal. For now.

8:00 pm. At an unidentified base located somewhere in Nagisaki, Japan, A short-haired man, accompanied

by his trusted bodyguard, secretary, and confidant (a 3 in 1, multi-tasking guy), was making his way to the

conference room. Before entering, he told his secretary that he'll be late. "Ok, attorney. But you can't show

yourself like this." The lawyer and businessman smiled and said, "Not to worry, Goro, I'm in full costume

as you can see." The lawyer pulled out an object. It appeared to be a card deck. Facing it in front of his belt

line, a metallic belt appeared and connected to his belt area. "Henshin." He said, and slip the card deck into

the side of the left side portion of the metallic belt. In an instant a green colored armor immediately

appeared at two opposite directions (left and right side) and connected to his physical body. The lawyer

now appeared as an armored man with green and white color streaks. His head resembles that of a bull. His

torso looks similar to that of Robocop, and has a semi-automatic gun on the right side of his belt. "Now I'm

in costume. You better go now, Goro.". The secretary nodded and left. The green and white-colored man

then entered the conference room. Inside the conference room, three men were seated at the round table.

One was dressed in long-sleeved, business attire with a trench coat. The other looks like a college student.

And the third looks like a businessman in his 30's, clean cut hair, shaved facial features, and looked almost

like the founder of D. D. S., but with a scar at his left cheek, and his skin color is Caucasian. .

The three of them were having a heated argument on why the bomb was discovered so easily. The man in a

trench coat justified that it was unexpected, as among the new enrollees of D. D. S., were members of the

"Chosen Children", and that their Digimon partners have somehow sensed it. The man with the scar

wouldn't relent, as he continues to berate the man in the trench coat, then turned his ire on the young man

who seemed to ignore the ranting. The man with the scar told the timid-looking youngster about "How and

why**To-rasu** chose a useless asshole like you to become **Shishiza** if you act like a lazy cat?". Taking offense to

that remark, the youngster slapped the man berating him. And as if by instinct, they took out their card

deck, slipped it on their metallic belt, and chanted "Henshin!". Their armors appeared and connected into

their bodies. Their armors bear a resemblance to a scorpion and a lion. The man in trench coat backed away

from the two armored men. The green and white armored man stepped in and calmed the two. "**Sasoriza**,

Shishiza, please behave yourselves.**Kaniza** has told me everything. Yes, it was unexpected that the Digimons

and their brat masters enrolled at D. D. S., but you shouldn't be alarmed. I'm sure we can defeat them."

Sasoriza was seething atShishiza for the slap, but listened to To-Rasu's advice, and backed away. He took the card

deck out of his belt, and reverted back to normal. Shishiza, on the other hand, snorted and left the room, saying

that he'll "Blow up some steam." To-Rasu decided to letShishiza go for now, and turned his attention on the two

remaining men. "So, Masashi Sudo, what did you find out about the meeting?" Asks To-Rasu. "They have

no idea about who planted the bomb. If not for that feline Digimon, D. D. S. would be in rubbles already."

Sudo replied. "Perhaps it would be wise if you suggest to Morihiko Dan to send Class C to solve a case

elsewhere, and have them bring their freaks with them, then you plant another bomb!" Ranted Sasoriza's

alter ego, Itsuro Takamizawa. But Sudo shook his head and said, "Too risky. They might get a clue if I did

try that ruse again. I know, I'll try a different approach, one that is totally unexpected, something that

would cause panic among the students." To-Rasu nodded, seeming to understand what Sudo was saying.

"Make sure that are no witnesses." To-Rasu cautioned. Sudo nodded in agreement.

(a/n: I'll be listing the Zodiac names and their Japanese names. Think of this as if you're watching a

subtitled version of DSQ season 2).

**Aquarius - Mizugameza**

**Aries - Ohitsujiza**

**Cancer - Kaniza**

**Capricorn - Yagiza**

**Gemini - Futagoza**

**Leo - Shishiza**

**Libra - Tenbinza**

**Pisces - Uoza**

**Sagittarius - Iteza**

**Scorpio- Sasoriza**

**Taurus - To-Rasu**

**Virgo - Otomeza**

(a/n: Certain Zodiac members will be called by their Japanese code names the first time they'll make an appearance,

but **_maybe_** later on they'll be called by their English names.)

A week later, June 29, around 7 am, Hikari Kamiya was the first to arrive at D. D. S. because she was

assigned to do housekeeping. Since Tailmon was asleep, she asked Takeru if Patamon can accompany her

to D.D.S.. Takeru agreed. Takeru said that he'll catch up later. Hikari then asked Patamon to fetch a pail so

that she can fill it with water and start cleaning the room. While Patamon went to fetch the pail, she decided

to go to the stock room and get the mop. As she was passing by the hallway, she almost tripped as she

accidentally stepped over a cracked floor that she failed to notice. As she fell to the floor she used her

hands to cushion herself from hitting the floor. Her hands touched the floor, breaking her fall, but in the

process, she slipped her hands inside a huge pair of gloves that resembles that of a pair of pincers. Hikari

blinked her eyes, wondering how and where the pincers came from and why was it there in the first place.

Then there was a scream. Some students were panicking over something. Then one of the students stared

wide-eyed upon seeing Hikari removing the pincers. "You…you did this…she's here the suspect is here!"

Some of the panicking students came and saw Hikari removing the pincer-like gloves. Hikaari looked

confused until one of the students pointed to Hikari the blood strains on the pincers. Hikari was surprised,

not noticing the stains. "How…?" Hikari thought. Patamon came back with the pail and said, "What's

going on?". As Hikari stepped forward, she saw 10 dead, mutilated bodies of D. D. S. students lying in

front of the opened stock room. Blood was all over them. Hikari then realized that she was set-upped.

Masashi Sudo then came and said, "What's going on?". One of the students told Sudo that when he was

passing by the hallway, the door of the stock room opened, and the dead bodies fell in front of him.

Another student said that as soon as he saw the bodies, he decided to call for help, and saw Hikari

removing the pincer-like gloves that was laced with blood stains. Sudo then said, "Hikari Kamiya, you are

hereby under arrest…". But Sudo was cut off by Ken Ichijouji, who was followed by Takeru. "Not just yet.

A person is innocent until proven guilty. Perhaps you should get to hear her side first." Sudo however, told

Ken that he's doing his job. Hikari stepped forward and said, "I was set-upped! When I tripped, my hands

fell inside these pincers. That way…". Hikari was cut off as Sudo slammed her against the wall, face first,

injuring her nose, causing it to bleed. Sudo then cuffed her and started to take her away. "Wait!" Ken

shouted. Sudo raised an eyebrow and said, "You wish to join her?". Ken stopped on his tracks. As Sudo

was dragging Hikari away, Ken told Patamon to find the others: the rest of the Chosens, Class Q and A. He

then told Takeru to follow Sudo, while he and Wormon will try to find proof that Hikari is innocent. Takeru

followed Sudo, but stopped as Sudo took Hikari to a police station. Three hours later, word spread like

wildfire about Hikari being implicated about the murder, and about her "removing" the incriminating

evidence.

At the Police Station, Hikari was taken to her cell, and still in handcuffs (behind her back )and her nose

continues to bleed. Sudo looked at her intently and said, "I know what you're capable of. So therefore

you're staying there.". Hikari insisted that she was framed, but Sudo ignored her. In reality, it was Sudo

who killed the 10 students. It wasn't at random. Thanks to Sudo's access to the D. D. S. files, and to a

Zodiac member who is a master hacker, Sudo found that 10 of the D. D. S. students were born under the

sign of Cancer. So the night before today's events, he summoned the 10 Cancer-signed students, and led

them to the stock room, where, through a teleportation device, he summoned his Battle Robot, Volcancer,

and Volcancer began to skewer the 10 students. The students were unable to scream for help as the place

was deserted then. And given Volcancer's huge frame, about 12 feet in height, and blocking the door, the

10 students' fates are sealed. After killing the students, Sudo, wearing surgical gloves, brought a pair of

huge pincer-like gloves and placed them on a floor near a corner, where in if the person makes a right turn

the person will be walking beside the stock room. Sudo then caused a small, unnoticeable crack on the

floor. Since the pincer-like gloves are colored brown, just like the floor, any person will be unable to notice

it. It was well-calculated. If a person steps on the crack the person will trip. The person will then use his

arms to cushion his/her fall, thereby causing his/her hands to land inside the pincer gloves, and his/her

fingerprints will be embedded into the gloves further incriminating him/her. Takeru was standing outside

the police station, waiting for Class Q, A, and the rest of Class C, after sending a text message about

Hikari's situation.

Somewhere along the highway, Morihiko Dan was surprised to learn from Ken's message that Hikari was

arrested, and that she was kept under a cell in a police station. He told Shuno Katagiri to head straight to the

police station.

To Be Continued…

Aitakute (I miss you)

By Hayami Kishimoto

aitakute miageta sora tooku

hateshinai hirosa...

watashi wa kieta

kimi to nukedashi aruita umi wa

ano hi hajimete shitta kaze ga

marude kanashii yume mita asa

nande hito wa motomeau no?

aitakute miageta sora tooku

haruka kanata made tsudzuiteta

aitakute todokanai sora mite

karada azuketa

watashi ga kieru made

kimi no kokoro mitai ni

haruka mukou de watashi o tsutsunda sora e

zutto kimi wo kono sora no you

sotto fukaku dakishimetai

aitakute miageta sora no naka

taiyou ga tsuki e kawaru

aitakute omoide o teguru

kioku wo tsunaida mugen no katachi

aitakute miageta sora tooku

haruka kanata made tsudzuiteta

aitakute omoide o teguru

kioku wo tsunaida mugen no katachi

(a/n: Until DSQ season 2 shows up, I'll be putting my own OP and Ed songs. Besides, thanks to DSQ, I get

to hear Hayami Kishimoto's song through the internet, especially at youtube . com)

Looks like Zodiac's plans are already in motion. Get Class Q and A, as well as the Chosen Children and

their Digimons partners away from D. D. S., so what next? Plant a new bomb? How?Kaniza has Hikari

locked at a police station, and keeping an eye on her. So who would assault D. D. S. without being seen or

caught? And how will Hikari handle the pressure? And what wouldKaniza (Masashi Sudo) do when

Morihiko Dan visits the police station where Hikari is incarcerated? Will he pressure Sudo to release

Hikari? And how will Hikari clear her name and prove that she is innocent?

Better wait for the next chapter. Meanwhile, feel free to send in your reviews. Criticisms are ok, just don't

overdo it or abuse your comments.


	5. Volcancer Strikes

**Koudoutai (The Zodiac)**

Hikari's elder brother, Taichi, and her parents, Mr. And Mrs. Kamiya makes an appearance here, and will

lend moral support. Meanwhile, one of the Chosen Children is in danger of getting ambushed by one of the

Zodiac members.

**Opening Song:**

**Yes or No?** by Hayami Kishimoto

machijuu ga ugokidasu

souchou date mada nemui yo

USJ tte nidome dakedo

kimi wa shiranai

chotto hashagisugite'nai?

ryoute POKETTO de

tanoshii no mo ii kedo sorosoro

mabushii DOKIDOKI hoshii

- Yes or No?

sugu ni kakedashisou na mind

kimi shidai da yo

me mo awasenai

youki na machi de kimi dake miteru

koete kite your borderline

running on safezone

tonari no nakayoshi buri

chotto yakimoki shichau

watashitachi koibito ni wa

kitto miete'nai

ashita tomodachi ni wa

nante iou kana

konna ja mou karamawari no emotion

souzou dake ga hashiru

Yes or No?

yake ni uchiki na hito

hikiyoseta heart

modokashii yo

kantan ni "suki" to iwanai toko mo

ii n' dakedo your borderline

running on safezone

bukiyou demo ii kara sorosoro

tokubetsu na toki ga hoshii

Yes or No?

donna kotoba demo ii

kimi no kimochi wo kikasete hoshii

itsumo to chigau maji na hitotoki

futari wo kaete

- repeat

**Chapter 5:Great Escape and Ambush**

Patamon flies at high speed, trying to find any members of Class Q and/or A, as well as the rest of the

Chosen Children. Luck was on his side, as he finds Ryu, Kyuu and Megumi holding hands and are about to

leave his house. "Kyuu, Megumi! Hikari needs help! She's been jailed for a crime she didn't commit!".

Ryu, Kyuu and Megumi were shocked by the news, and Megumi sent a text message to the rest of Class Q

and A about this, and the three followed Patamon and headed to the precinct.

Meanwhile, Takeru sent a text message to Taichi and his parents about the situation, and then urged Sudo

to at least remove Hikari's handcuffs so that she can treat her bleeding nose, but Sudo wouldn't budge.

"Sorry, but she's a dangerous suspect. And you saw what happened there, so there's no telling what she'll

do here, so sorry." Takeru started to yell at him, and, smirking, Sudo motions for his subordinates to

apprehend Takeru. But a hissing and growling voice interrupted. "I don't think so, Jackass.". Turning

around, it was Daisuke Motomiya, looking very angry. You call yourself a member of D. D. S., and this is

what you did! V-Mon!" As if on cue, V-Mon headbutted Sudo and his men, while Daisuke grabbed the

keys and gave it to Takeru. Takeru looked bewildered, but Daisuke told him to get Hikari out. Takeru did

and he and Hikari ran out of the precinct. Sudo and some other policemen were about to give chase, but

Daisuke and V-Mon blocked their path. "That's far as you can go. I can't believe that a D. D. S. staff would

stoop this low.". Sudo scoffed and said, "And what can a newbie like you can do?". Daisuke said, "This.

Show them, V-Mon!"

**---Start Digimon Evolve Sequence---**

V-Mon changes…to X V-Mon!

**---End Digimon Evolve Sequence---**

X V-Mon then started to stepped forward, and Sudo and his men were staggering backwards, when a voice

shouted. "Enough!" turning around, it was Morihiko Dan and Shuno Katagiri standing by the entrance.

Sudo and his subordinates stood and saluted. Sudo then approached Dan and said, "Sir, this student here

just caused the escape of a suspect and…". But Dan cut him off, almost yelling at him. What were you

thinking, Sudo! Why detain Kamyia here when you can hold her at D. D. S.! What's this I heard about

slamming her to the wall and handcuffing her along the way? You didn't even said her rights! We'll

discuss this later, but right now…". "Right now, sir come with us at D. D. S.. There's something that I want

to show you.". Dan looked surprised at Daisuke's tone, but nevertheless agreed and went to D. D. S. with

him. Sudo looked suspicious. He wondered what Daisuke is up to, and wondered if he's on to him or

something. But in the meantime, Sudo went to the restroom, and locked the door. Since the restroom his

huge, and making sure that no one is around, he took out his card deck and uttered the word "Henshin!".

Sudo transformed into a man with brown armor, whose appearance resembles that of a human crab. Sudo

was then revealed as Kaniza.Kaniza then activated the remote control of his Battle Robot through his card

deck, and Volcancer, who was hidden inside the Zodiac's hidden base, was activated. Through the

brainwave patterns of Sudo, Volcancer was given instructions by Cancer to find Hikari and kill her. Kaniza

then removed his card deck, and Kaniza's armor disappeared, becoming Sudo once again, and hid his card

deck, and left the restroom. He then headed to D.D.S.

Meanwhile, Takeru and Hikari stopped by at a local clinic, and had her nose injury treated. As soon as they

left, they saw Taichi and his parents, followed by Tailmon. Before the Kamiya family could be reunited,

Volcancer appeared out of nowhere, and stabbed Hikari at her stomach. The stab wound was too deep,

and she immediately lost consciousness due to blood loss. But before losing consciousness, Hikari

managed to mentally induce Tailmon to evolve, as well as Tailmon was angered at what she just saw.

**---Start Digimon Evolve Sequence---**

Tailmon changes…to Angewomon!

**---End Digimon Evolve Sequence---**

Angewomon urged the Kamiyas to get Hikari out of here while she holds the "monster" at bay. And the

Kamiyas did. Taichi phoned the other Chosens for help. He told his parents to go ahead while he stays and

find a way to help Angewomon.

Angewomon then charges toward Volcancer, but, since Volcancer and Angewomon are of the same height,

they were considerably equal in terms of strength, Volcancer dodged, and grabbed her ankle, and smashed

her against some nearby cars. Volcancer then lifted a gas truck and hit her. This caused an explosion and

ripped through several cars. And since there was a nearby gas station, the explosion reached there and an

additional explosion occurred, and the resulting explosion took about almost 100 lives. Taichi survives, but

was knocked unconscious due to the explosive impact. Angewomon survived as well, but the injury was

great, and she reverted back to Tailmon. She too was unconscious. Volcancer, on the other hand, was

seemingly unharmed, save for some few burnt metallic skins. Volcancer then proceeded to find Hikari.

At D. D. S., Daisuke led Dan and Sudo to where the murder took place. He then saw Ken and Wormon

standing beside where the pincers were found. Daisuke then showed Dan the cracked floor. Ken then told

Dan his theories that Hikari was indeed a "fall guy", telling him that when Hikari failed to notice the crack

on the floor, stepped on hit and tripped. To cushion her fall, she held her two hands in front of her and

landed on the floor with her hands touching them, but in the process she accidentally slipped her hands

inside the pincer-like gloves, so that her fingerprints will be embedded there, incriminating herself. Daisuke

then said that before the pincers were placed there, the pincers were used to kill the victims, then rubbed the

pincers on their bloodied bodies and then place them near the cracked floor. And since the color of the

pincers were the same as the color of the floor, their colors blended well, and thus, Hikari didn't notice the

pincers in front of her until she realized that after she tripped that she accidentally wore them. Sudo

mentally gritted his teeth. He didn't expected that two of the Chosen Children would figure out so fast. At

the Zodiac base, To-Rasu was listening to the conversation through the codec that Sudo was wearing. He too

was surprised that Daisuke and Ken managed to figure out Sudo's plan, but was relieved that they haven't

figure out who the real culprit is yet. At the same time, Sudo planted three bombs that he used the other

week, on three locations at the D. D. S. grounds.Dan reprimanded Sudo for his action and behavior, while

Sudo bowed and apologized to everyone. Then all of the sudden, Ken's cell phone rang. It was Kyuu.

"Ken! We need your help! A huge crab something is terrorizing the city! And believe it or not, it's after

Hikari and her parents! Hikari is bleeding, and Takeru's trying to hold it off! So many people are killed and

hurt!". Ken and the rest were surprised at what they just heard. Sudo stayed silent. Ken and Daisuke

immediately left the premises and head to where the trouble is.Kotaro Nanami then turned on the TV, and

saw the footage of Volcancer, plowing it'sway toward Hikari and her parents.

Meanwhile, an ambulance managed to get through the traffic and confusion. They then rushed Hikari to the

nearest hospital. Patamon found Takeru, who was using the fire extinguisher to confuse the mechanical

monster, and Takeru saw Patamon flying towards him. Takeru told Patamon to evolve, while Kyuu,

Megumi and Ryu stared in amazement at the size of Volcancer.

**---Start Digimon Evolve Sequence---**

Patamon changes…to Angemon!

**---End Digimon Evolve Sequence---**

Angemon wasted no time, and delivered the first blow. "Heaven's Knuckle!". Despite its metallic skin and

and huge size and strength, Volcancer staggered backwards. Angemon did the same move, and for the

first time, a dent was formed on Volcancer's chest. Seeing what was happening, Sudo secretly fiddled with

his card deck, and through his brainwave, he ordered Volcancer to make a retreat. Volcancer then crushed

the bottom portion of a street post. As the street post was ready to collapse, Angemon noticed that the wires

were ready to snap, and saw several people were in the way, and realized that, if it hits the ground, the high

tension wires will electrocute many people. Angemon then grabbed hold the post, enabling several

onlookers to run for safety. Angemon then gently dropped the post, and carefully placed the wires on a

vacant area. Turning around, Volcancer was gone. He then heard Takeru's voice. "Angemon! Over here!

We need help!". Takeru, Kyuu, Megumi, and Ryu were trying to lift a huge debris off Taichi. Angemon

then lifted the huge debris off of Taichi, who was unconscious. They then carried him to Angemon, who

brought him to a nearby hospital, where Hikari is currently given medical attention. Takeru then phoned

Daisuke and Ken, telling them where they are.

At the hospital, Class Q, A, and C, as well as the rest of the 1st batch Chosen Children (Yamato, Koshiro,

Jyou, Mimi, and Sora), and the Kamiya parents, were standing outside the operating room. They were

worried sick, and to everyone's surprise, it was the first time that one of the Chosen Children were

assaulted in injured at a hands of a non-Digimon. Daisuke clenched his fist and said, "I bet this has

something to with the bomb attempt at D. D. S.. And this is because they knew who the Chosen Children

were. Tailmon was the first to find the bomb. And It was Stingmon who got rid of it. Ken, it is likely that

you're the next target. We have to be careful.". Tailmon, who surprisingly recovered following the

explosion, came forward, and agreed with Daisuke. I believe that whoever did this to the 10 D. D. S.

students is also responsible for attacking Hikari. Daisuke and Ken were right. Hikari is a "fall guy", and yet

she ended up getting hurt.". Kyuu then stepped forward, with a worried look on his face. "It' more than just

that. I don't know who's responsible, but one thing's for sure. Someone, or some organization, wants you

Chosen Children away from D. D. S.. Remember, it was Tailmon's keen senses that detected the bomb, and

it was Stingmon who threw it away from D. D. S., and it is likely that the rest of you (indicating, Daisuke,

Ken, Takeru, Miyako and Iori) are possible targets too, since your Digimons have keen senses, and detect

any foreign objects.". Everyone seem to agree with Kyuu, Daisuke, and Tailmon. Then the surgeon came

out.

Everyone approached him, asking about Hikari's condition. The surgeon said, she's stable for now, but

she'll have to stay at the intensive care unit. Although relieved, they were saddened that Hikari had suffered

so much at the hands of a ruthless attacker. They vowed to exert all efforts to bring the attacker to justice,

and to unmask the one responsible for this incident.

**To Be Continued…**

**Aitakute (I miss you)**

aitakute miageta sora tooku

hateshinai hirosa...

watashi wa kieta

kimi to nukedashi aruita umi wa

ano hi hajimete shitta kaze ga

marude kanashii yume mita asa

nande hito wa motomeau no?

aitakute miageta sora tooku

haruka kanata made tsudzuiteta

aitakute todokanai sora mite

karada azuketa

watashi ga kieru made

kimi no kokoro mitai ni

haruka mukou de watashi o tsutsunda sora e

zutto kimi wo kono sora no you

sotto fukaku dakishimetai

aitakute miageta sora no naka

taiyou ga tsuki e kawaru

aitakute omoide o teguru

kioku wo tsunaida mugen no katachi

aitakute miageta sora tooku

haruka kanata made tsudzuiteta

aitakute omoide o teguru

kioku wo tsunaida mugen no katachi

Hikari hospitalized. AndKaniza plans to take her out from there, so he'll have to find a way to sneak in a

killing technique to silence permanently, at the same time he plans to have the three bombs exploded.

Meanwhile, Daisuke, Ken, Kyuu, and the rest found a lead on who killed the 10 students, and attacked

Hikari. But will they be able to solve it in time? And Kaniza's assignment is almost over, as in a couple of

weeks, it will be Shishiza's turn, andKaniza is determined to finish his job. Will he be stopped?

And will the bombs be found and diffused on time?

See you then in the next chapter.

And don't forget to send in your reviews! And be good!


	6. Words from the Author part 3

**Koudoutai **(**The Zodiac**)

**_Words from the Author_**:

Sorry again, folks! The continuation of this fic will be put on hold for now. I decide to write down the full specs of the Koudoutai (Zodiac

in Japanese) members' cards, weapons and Battle Monsters. That way, you'll know what they're capable of and why they pose a threat

to both the DDS students and the Digimons and their human partners. Again, I'll be stating this again: Although I'll be borrowing several

elements from Kamen Rider Ryuki, there are some exceptions.

- There will be no Mirror World. Heh, you know it's impossible. So therefore I'll be using the Digimon world as it's replacement. There

they'll do their battles. At least the good and bad guys can fight freely without time constraints.

- There will be no Mirror Monsters. It's very obvious. This is a DSQ fic. And where talking about a crime cartel, not Kamen Riders

killing each other for the right to survive.

- Unlike in the TV series, they won't have any "**_Rider Sense_**".

- I'll be modifying several elements about the Kamen Rider-Advent Monsters contract stuff. In Kamen Rider Ryuki, A Rider can gain

powers and weapons when they used a contract card on a mirror monster. In this fic, it will be different. Instead of a contract, the Battle

Monsters (they're advanced robots similar to Daigunder) are controlled by their masters through remote control and brainwave patterns.

- Unlike in the TV series, The Zodiac members' Battle Monsters cannot turn against their masters if they decided to turn their backs on

the battle. And the BM's do not get "hungry". But they do absorb energies from any sources as replenishments. But they can sustain

heavy damage if hit by a strong force or weapon.

- There will be no "Shiro Kanzaki" in this fic. That's that.

- There won't be any special cards like Survive and Strange Vent.

But there will be some twists, as two of it's members, Libra and Pisces, are not really evil. And along the way they may end up helping the

good guys.

Well, that's it. Before I start writing the continuation, here are the Koudoutai members, their Battle Monsters, the cards that they're using,

their weapons, and their special uses.

**---**

**Mizugameza** (**_Aquaruis_**)

Alter Ego: Takeshi Asakura

Same as Kamen Rider Ohja

**Battle Monster**

Venosnaker

Length: 6.25m

Weight: 190kg

Modelled after a cobra, Venosnaker can swim and attack an opponent in underwater. It can also squeeze a submarine and huge

warships.

**Advent Cards**

Veno Visor

The card reader of Mizugameza took the form of a scepter that resembled a cobra.

Venosnaker (5,000 Attack Points)

Summoned Venosnaker.

**Sword Vent** (3,000 Attack Points)

Veno Saber

A weapon that resembled the blade at the tip of Venosnaker's tail.

**Spit Vent** (2,500 Attack Points)

Venosnaker spits a deadly acid that can melt some of the strongest metals. Can instantly dissolve a person or animal within seconds.

**Shoot Vent**

A gauntlet-like cannon which resembles that of Venosnaker's head. The Shoot Vent fires acid-like liquid, which burns and melt any

object, and can instantly dissolve a human target.

**Final Vent** (6,000 Attack Points)

Veno-Crasher

Mizugameza's version of the Flying Dragon Kick, as he jumps back towards Venosnaker who launches him towards its target, resulting

him doing a bicycle kick then strikes at the target.

**---**

**Ohitsujiza** (**_Aries_**)

Alter Ego: Jun Shibaura

Same as Kamen Rider Gai in terms of appearance, but his left shoulder is that of a ram's horn

**Battle Monster**

Metal-Ohitsu

Height: 2.35m

Weight: 270kg

Resembling a cross between a rhinoceros and a humanoid..

**Advent Cards**

Metal Visor

The card reader of Ohitsujiza was mounted on his left shoulder

Metal-Ohitsu (4,000 Attack Points)

Summoned Metal-Ohitsu.

**Strike Vent** (2,000 Attack Points)

Metal Horn

Turned Ohitsujiza's right hand into a gauntlet that resembled the forehead of Metal-Ohitsu.

**Final Vent** (5,000 Attack Points)

Heavy Pressure

Metal-Ohitsu carried Ohitsujiza as a battering ram, with the Metal Horn acting as spearhead, and rushed towards its opponent.

**---**

**Kaniza (_Cancer_)**

Alter Ego: Masashi Sudou

Same appearance as Kamen Rider Scissors

**Battle Monster**

Volcancer

Height: 2.24m

Weight: 165kg

Volcancer resembled a cross between a crab and a humanoid.

**Advent Cards**

Crab Visor

Equipped with a pair of shears, Kaniza's card reader was mounted on his left forearm.

Volcancer (3,000 Attack Points)

Summoned Volcancer.

**Strike Vent** (1,000 Attack Points)

Twin Pincers

Turned Kaniza'a right and left hand into a pair of huge pincers.

**Guard Vent** (2,000 Guard Points)

Shell Defense

A shield that resembles a crab shell.

**Bomb Vent** (1500 Attack Points)

Turns Kaniza's card reader into a gauntlet-like cannon. It fires bubbles, and when it hits any surface or its target, it causes deadly

explosions.

**Final Vent** (4,000 Attack Points)

Rising Shell Attack

An aerial spinning attack from Kaniza using Volcancer's claws as springboards.

**---**

**Yagiza (_Capricorn_)**

Alter Ego: Mitsuru Sano

Same as Kamen Rider Imperer

Battle Monster(s)

Gigazelle, Megazelle, Omegazelle

Height: 2.43m

Weight: 125kg

Each of them resembles a cross between a gazelle and a humanoid.

**Advent Cards**

Gazelle Visor

The card reader was mounted on the right knee of the Rider.

Gigazelle, Megazelle, Omegazelle (4,000 Attack Points each)

Summoned either Gigazelle, Megazelle Omegazelle.

**Spin Vent** (2,000 Attack Points)

Gazelle Stab

Equipped Imperer's right arm with a huge prong that resembled the horns of Gigazelle.

**Final Vent** (5,000 Attack Points)

Drive Divider

For unknown reasons, The three Battle Monsters "replicated" themselves, forming a brood of Gazelle-like monsters to attack his

opponent in a stampede-like fashion. After that, Yagiza delivers a flying kick to his opponent's head.

**---**

**Futagoza (_Gemini_)**

Alter Ego: Shinji and Shinichi Kidou

His armored appearance is that of Ryuga

**Battle Monster**

Dragreder and Dragblacker

Length: 6.15m

Breadth: 0.37m

Height: 0.55m

Weight: 210kg

Flight speed: 500km/h

Both were modeled after a Chinese dragon. Despite having two different colors, they are basically the same.

**Advent Cards**

Drag Visor

Mounted on his left forearm, the Drag Visor is Futagoza's primary card reader

Dragreder (5,000 Attack Points)

Summoned Dragreder.

Dragblacker (5,000 Attack Points)

Summoned Dragblacker.

Note: the weapons below are those of either Dragreder or Dragblacker.

**Sword Vent** (2,000 Attack Points)

Drag Saber

A saber. Compare with Ryuga's Drag Saber.

**Strike Vent** (2,000 Attack Points)

Drag Claw

A flame thrower that resembled the head of Dragreder.

**Guard Vent** (2,000 Guard Points)

Drag Shield

A shield.

**Unite Vent**

Causes both Dragreder and Dragblacker to combine their bodies, forming into the composite monster Twin Dragos. As Twin Dragos,

their bodies were much bigger, and having two heads, their bodies have two diffrent colors; the right side red, and the left side black (like

**Gill** from **Street Fighter III**).

The attacks of Dragreder and Dragblacker are combined and are much stronger.

**Final Vent** (6,000 Attack Points)

Flying Dragon Kick

The Rider Kick. When it's either using Dragreder, Dragblacker, or Twin Dragos, the monster spews fire behind Futagoza, Futagoza is

propelled towards his opponent, and executes a flying kick, causing extensive damage.

**---**

**Shishiza (_Leo_)**

Alter Ego: Saturou Toujou

Same as Kamen Rider Taiga, except that his helmet resembles that of a lion.

**Battle Monster**

Animus

Height: 2.45m

Weight: 280kg

Resembled a cross between a lion and a humanoid.

**Advent Cards**

Lion Visor

The card reader of Shishiza is located at his left chest.

Animus (5,000 Attack Points)

Summoned Animus.

**Strike Vent** (3,000 Attack Points)

Leo Claw

Equipped Shishiza with 2 gauntlets that resembled the claws of a lion. Shishiza's primary weapons.

**Freeze Vent** (1,000 Attack Points)

Freezes the opponent for a certain period of time.

**Final Vent** (6,000 Attack Points)

Crystal Break

Animus dragged the target across the floor and let Shishiza finish his prey with a stab in the torso.

**---**

**Tenbinza (_Libra_)**

Alter Ego: Miyuki Tezuka

Same as Kamen Rider Odin, but a weaker version.

**Battle Monster**

Gold Phoenix

Length: 1.90m

Breadth (with wings spread): 4.30m

Weight: 110kg

Modelled after a phoenix.

**Advent Cards**

Gold Visor

The card reader of Tenbiza took the form of a scepter tipped with a balance scale ornament.

Gold phoenix (5,000 Attack Points)

Summoned Gold phoenix.

**Sword Vent** (4,000 Attack Points)

Gold Saber

A pair of sabers.

**Guard Vent** (4,000 Guard Points)

Gold Shield

A shield.

**Steal Vent**

Grabbed a weapon from a target.

**Final Vent** (5,000 Attack Points)

Eternal Chaos

Began with Gold Phoenix lifting Tenbinza into mid-air slamming head down to the opponent

**---**

**Uoza (_Pisces_)**

Alter Ego: Yuichi Saito

**Battle Monster**

Exodiver

Length: 2.00m

Weight: 30kg

Modelled after a Stingray

**Advent Cards**

Exo Visor

The card reader resembled Exodiver and was mounted on the left forearm of the Uoza as a small shield.

Exodiver (4,000 Attack Points)

Summoned Exodiver.

**Swing Vent** (2,000 Attack Points)

Evil Whip

A thorned whip that resembled the tail of Exodiver. Also has electrical charge, and can electrocute an opponent.

**Final Vent** (5,000 Attack Points)

Haido Beson (Hydro Basin)

Uoza stood on top of Exodiver as if it were a surfboard, and rammed into his opponent.

**Hyper Vent**

A generic card that could be used by any of the 12 Zodiac member. Allows Exodiver to transform into human-like appearance (much like

the Battle-Bots in **_Daigunder_**, where the animal robots transformed into human-like versions). Same size as his ray form. In his Hyper

Vent mode, Exodiver can fly, move at fast speed, and uses its tail as a whip (similar to that of **Whiplash** from **_He-Man and the Masters _**

**_of _****_the Universe_**)

**---**

**Iteza (_Sagittarius_)**

Alter Ego: John Rambuza

His appearance is the same as Kamen Rider Knight in "Survive" form.

**Battle Monster**

Dark Wind

Length: 1.15m

Breadth (with wings spread): 3.90m

Height: 0.35m

Weight: 85kg

Flight speed: 900km/h

Modelled after a bat, Dark Wind has several abilities: He can turn into a Bow, he can also turn into a huge crossbow, and when mounted

on Iteza's back, it's wings can form into a huge fan (a pare fan-like appearance) and shoots arrow-like spear.

**Advent Cards**

Bat Visor

Iteza's card reader resembling that of a small crossbow, which can also shoot explosive arrows. His primary weapon.

Dark Wind (4,000 Attack Points)

Summoned Battle Monster.

**Shoot Vent** (3,000 Attack Points)

Dark Arrow

Iteza's card reader became a huge crossbow. Shoots stronger versions of his explosive arrows.

**Nasty Vent** (1,000 Attack Points)

Sonic Break

A sonic attack from Dark Wind, causing dizziness to the target(s).

**Final Vent** (5.000 Attack Points each, depending on which technique he uses)

Iteza has three types of Final Vent cards:

- **_Hishou Zan_** (Flying Death)

When Dark Wind mounted on Iteza's back, he jumped into mid-air, and once Iteza descends to the ground, Dark wind wraps Iteza's

body with his wings, which turns into a cloak, and charges down towards its opponent in the form of a arrow-like drill

- _Giant Arrow_

Dark Wind transforms into a huge bow. And Iteza acts as a human arrow, and when fired, can cause devastating damage to lives and

properties

- **_Flying Darts_**

Dark Wind mounts on Iteza's back (resembling that of Archangel of X-Factor), and Dark Wind's wings extended, then shoots several

arrows towards it's targets. Can be fatal to unlucky targets...

**---**

**Sazoriza (_Scorpio_)**

Alter Ego: Itsuro Takamizawa

Same as Kamen Rider Verde, but his helmet is that of a scorpion.

**Battle Monster**

Scorponok

Height: 2.28m

Weight: 260kg

High jump: 60m

Resembling a cross between a scorpion and a humanoid, Scorponmk possessed the same strength as Volcancer. Has camouflage ability

like a chamelion, and could extend its tail to 600m long.

**Advent Cards**

Scorp-Visor

Same as that of Uoza.

Scorponok (4,000 Attack Points)

Summoned Scorponok.

**Clear Vent**

Rendered Sasoriza transparent.

**Sting Vent** (2,000 Attack Points)

Scorpo-Whip

Radius: 0.06m

Thickness: 0.09m

Full length: 600m

Weight: 1kg

Speed: 200km/h

A thorned whip resembling a scorpion's tail. Can electrocute its target. Also has poison at the tip of the whip, and if it hits its target, the

target will suffer effects from a scorpion's sting. Sasoriza's primary weapon.

**Strike Vent**

Twin Pincers

Same as Kaniza, except that it resembles a scorpion's claw.

**Hyper Vent**

A generic cards that can be used by any of the 12 Zodiac member. Transforms Scorponok into a scorpion,

which is as large as a tank. In this form, Scorponok has several laser guns all over its body. Its

tail can fire powerful lasers, even in its humanoid form.

**Final Vent** (5,000 Attack Points)

Death Banish

Scorponok extends its tail to grab Sazorisa and throw him at his target, and Sazorisa grabbed his target and Scorponok throws Sazorisa

into the air, setting the stage for Sazorisa to perform a deadly mid-air piledriver.

**---**

**To-Rasu (_Taurus_)**

Alter Ego: Suichi Kitaoka

Same as Kamen Rider Zolda

**Battle Monster**

Magnugiga

Height: 2.85m

Weight: 510kg

Modelled after a Minotaur.

**Advent Cards**

Magnu Visor

Both the card reader of Zolda and a submachine gun with a cyclic rate of 120 rounds per minute.

Magnugiga (6,000 Attack Points)

Summoned Magnugiga.

**Strike Vent** (2,000 Attack Points)

Mino-Horn

To-rasu's helmet changes into that of a Minotaur armed with horns.

**Shoot Vent** (2,000 Attack Points)

Giga Launcher

A huge cannon that resembled the arms of Magnugiga.

**Shoot Vent** (3,000 Attack Points)

Giga Cannon

A pair of shoulder-mounted cannons that resembled the legs of Magnugiga.

**Guard Vent** (3,000 Guard Points)

Giga Armor

A shield that resembled the torso of Magnugiga. Could also be used as a stand for Giga

Launcher.

**Final Vent** (7,000 Attack Points each, depending which card he uses)

Has 2 types of Final Vent cards:

-**_End of World_**

To-Rasu places his card reader on the back of Magnugiga. Upon pressing the trigger of his card reader, Magnugiga released all of the

missile weapons from its body.

-**_Raging Bull Charge_**

Jumps on Magnugiga's back, as if riding a bull, then Magnugiga charges towards its target, resulting in devastating damage.

**---**

**Otomeza (_Virgo_)**

Alter Ego: Miho Kirishima

Same as Kamen Rider Femme

**Battle Monster**

Siren

Height: 2.43m

Weight: 125kg

Breadth (with wings spread): 1.60m

Flight speed: 400km/h

Modelled after a human-like angel. Can be mistaken for Angewomon.

**Advent Cards**

Virgin Visor

The card reader of Femme took the form of a rapier.

Siren (4,000 Attack Points)

Summoned Siren.

**Sword Vent** (2,000 Attack Points)

Wing Slasher

A twin-blade naginata.

**Guard Vent** (2,000 Guard Points)

Wing Shield

Siren wraps her bodyand wings around Otomeza, shielding her.

**Silent Vent **(1,800 Attack Points)

Siren utters a feminine voice pitch, and causes her target(s) to lose their powers for a brief period of time.

**Final Vent** (5,000 Attack Points)

Tenshi Slash

Siren went behind Otomeza's enemies and flapped its wings. The gust it produced propelled the targets towards Otomeza's swinging

naginata, inflicting critical damage.

There you have it. They're specs, weapons, Battle Robots, and the rest.

I'll resume writing the rest of the chapters.

Reviews are welcomed.


	7. Daisuke meets Leo

**Koudoutai**

Chapter 7 is up, and the DDS students, well, some of them, gets to meet a member of the Zodiac organization. While Hikari is still in the

hospital and is stable, she's still in critical condition, and that leaves her wide open to further attacks.

Meanwhile, I'll be bringing some elements from two Japanese shows. One, is from Digimon Adventure 02. You'll see it later on. The

other is from Mask Rider Ryuki. You'll also see it later on as well.

**Detective School Q** opening song

**Yes or No?** by Hayami Kishimoto

machijuu ga ugokidasu

souchou date mada nemui yo

USJ tte nidome dakedo

kimi wa shiranai

chotto hashagisugite'nai?

ryoute POKETTO de

tanoshii no mo ii kedo sorosoro

mabushii DOKIDOKI hoshii

- Yes or No?

sugu ni kakedashisou na mind

kimi shidai da yo

me mo awasenai

youki na machi de kimi dake miteru

koete kite your borderline

running on safezone

tonari no nakayoshi buri

chotto yakimoki shichau

watashitachi koibito ni wa

kitto miete'nai

ashita tomodachi ni wa

nante iou kana

konna ja mou karamawari no emotion

souzou dake ga hashiru

Yes or No?

yake ni uchiki na hito

hikiyoseta heart

modokashii yo

kantan ni "suki" to iwanai toko mo

ii n' dakedo your borderline

running on safezone

bukiyou demo ii kara sorosoro

tokubetsu na toki ga hoshii

**Ambush!**

Taichi was soon awoke after being treated for his injuries. Gathered around him were his fellow Chosen Children, Class Q and A. Taichi

asked them about Hikari's condition. The others were hesitant to tell Taichi, but Ryu finally broke the silence, and told Taichi about

Hikari's condition. Taichi went ballistic, and everyone tried to restrain him, but things went calm after the Kamiyas came and soothed their

eldest son. Kyuu and Megumi left Taichi's room and went to Hikari's. Inside Hikari'sroom, Tailmon was standing guard along with

another police officer. Megumi glanced at Hikari, who was wearing an oxygen mask, and her stomach was wrapped with bandages due

to the operation she underwent.

At DDS, Masashi Sudo was still being sermoned by Principal Dan for his action towards Hikari, and for overlooking certain clues that

would have exonerated her from the charges. Still, no one knew that Sudo was the culprit in the death of the 10 DDS students. Sudo, on

the other hand, was a bit pleased. Pleased that no one suspected a thing about his handiwork, and pleased that one of the Chosen

Children is out of the way, so that one of the Digimons with keen senses, such as Tailmon, won't be around to sense the bombs that he

planted within the critical areas of the DDS building.

9 pm, the following night, Sudo, in his Zodiac armor, attended a meeting along with his fellow Zodiac members. To-Rasu and Sasoriza

were leading the discussion on how to put DDS in ruins, both financially and physically. Sudo, as Kaniza, suggested that both Class Q

and A, as well as Class C, must be eliminated. Kaniza told them that he has bombs planted in several areas inside the DDS building, as

well as the old school building. But Sasoriza stressed that the Digimons might sensed the bombs he placed. Kaniza then told Sasoriza that

he'll make a decoy and suggest to Principal Dan that he'll send Class C out, and Class C will be compelled to take their Digimon partners

with them. Then Kaniza will detonate the bomb. Sasoriza looked pleased with Kaniza's presentation, but was skeptical if Kaniza could

carry out his plans, knowing how skillful Dan's students are.

Kaniza then came up with a way of disabling some of Dan's students. And began to make suggestions. The Zodiac members listened

on…

10 am, the following day. It was business as usual at DDS. Principal Dan was away due to his schedules. Ms. Katagiri was with Dan,

while Tatsumi Hongou was teaching Class Q, and Kotaro Minami is teaching Class A. Class C is currently awaiting for their teacher to

arrive when Daisuke was summoned by Sudo at the DDS conference room. Although Daisuke was not in good terms with Sudo because

of the way he manhandled Hikari, he still kept his composure, and asked Sudo why he was summoned. Sudo then told Daisuke that he is

going to solve a case involving dognapping. Sudo reasoned that dogs were becoming rampant in the Roppongi District, and believed that

a local slaughterhouse is being used as a front in selling dog meat. Sudo said that the client will be waiting for him there and he'll explain to

Daisuke the details. Daisuke looks perturbed as to why he is sent there alone, but accepted the case. He was unable to return to his

classroom because Sudo escorted him to the gate himself. Daisuke felt uneasy as to why Sudo was eager to send him off.

12:30 pm. Daisuke arrived at a slaughter house in Roppongi. The Slaughterhouse was big, looking like a factory. As Daisuke was calling

for the client, he noticed that a huge pile of metallic junk was hovering above him wrapped inside a net. Daisuke then realized that it was a

set-up. But it was too late, as the rope which holds the junk inside the net was cut, and the debris fell onto Daisuke. Although he

managed to move, his lower body was caught, and he was pinned. As Daisuke was trying to push off some of the debris, A man in a

white armor, whose head resembles a lion, appeared. He looked at Daisuke and said, "Nothing personal, kid. Just strictly business.". It

was Shishiza. Daisuke stared wide-eyed at this and tried to move but realized that he was still pinned under the debris. Shishiza pulled a

card from his card deck that was connected to his metallic belt, and inserted into his card reader. As soon as the card was slotted in, a

voice spoke, confirming the card's insertion. "**STRIKE VENTO**". Immediately, Shishiza's arms were covered with gauntlets that

resembles that of a lion's paws, and the claws resembled that of **_Wolverine_** of the **_X-Men_**. Daisuke then realized that he is going to get

killed. He tried valiantly to free himself, but it was no use, as he couldn't get free, at by himself. But before Shishiza could lay a claw on

Daisuke, he was struck from behind. "V-Mon Headbutt!". As Shishiza staggered, V-Mon went to Daisuke's side. "Miyako told me

where you were going before she returned to class. Good thing she overheard your conversation with Sudo.". "Sudo set me up. He send

me here to do an investigation, and this is what I get. I got a feeling that he has something to do with Hikari's attack on her!" Daisuke told

V-Mon. Shishiza recovered and heard Daisuke's conversation. "Looks like you knew too much. Guess I'll have to kill you. That way, I'll

become a hero.". Shishiza took out a card and inserted it into his card reader. "**ADVENTO**". At that moment, a huge, yellow square

appeared on the ground, and a huge, battle robot, which resembles that of a humanoid lion, leaped out from the square, and raised its

arms, looking ready for the kill. The Robot's name was Animus. "Go, Animus. Show him what it takes to be a real hero." Shishiza

commanded. Daisuke told V-Mon to evolve, and told him not to worry about him. V-Mon nodded.

**---Start Digimon Evolve Sequence---**

V-Mon changes…to XV-Mon!

**---End Digimon Evolve Sequence ---**

XV-Mon then charged towards Animus, knocking the robot on the ground, but Animus recovered, and slashed him on the chest.

XV-Mon staggered backwards, holding his bleeding chest. XV-Mon cried in pain as he felt that someone slashed him on his back.

Turning around, he saw Shishiza, with his right gauntlet raised, with XV-Mon's blood on it. XV-Mon moved out of the way, so that he

won't be in between Shishiza and Animus. Daisuke took the opportunity to remove the debris from his lower body, as he knew that XV-

Mon was hard-pressed against two formidable opponents. But XV-Mon managed to hold on his own against the two fighters. Shishiza

then inserted another card, and a voice spoke, somewhat frightening Daisuke. "**FREEZE VENTO**". XV-Mon found himself

immobilized, and realized that he couldn't move. Shishiza laughed while Daisuke cried out in worry. Shishiza then inserted another card.

"**FINAL VENTO**". And Animus stabbed XV-Mon from behind, and dragged him towards Shishiza, and Shishiza stabbed XV-Mon on

the torso. Daisuke's eyes widen as XV-Mon cried in pain before he reverted back to V-Mon. V-Mon laid on the ground, his arms

clutching his stabbed torso, which was bleeding. Daisuke angrily tried to free himself, but he was still trapped. Shishiza told Daisuke that

"You're next".

Meanwhile, Sudo went to the hospital to eliminate Hikari. He was disguised as a doctor, carrying a vial with poison in which he intends to

deliver it through the dextrose so that the poison will enter Hikari's bloodstream. Before arriving, he instructed a teacher to give Class C

and their Digimon partners some long quiz to answer. That way, they'll be busy and unable to leave, leaving sudo all the time he needed to

deliver his murderous plans.

**To Be Continued….**

**Detective School Q** ending song

**Soda Pop by** Hayami Kishimoto

shining road kaze ga door surinukete bokura no moto e

ending-roll sakki mita high-school days DORAMA no you

bokura no natsuyasumi wa owatta keredo ne

sukoshi toode shite hitoke no nai kono umi e

kureba omoidaseru itsu demo hora hakanaku sweet

muboubi de yasashii bokura no toki (take your time)

itsumademo doko de tatte

afuredasu yo

- dare yori mo shinjiaeteta

tagai no mujaki na yume

modoranu hi wa SODA POP

party-mate, friends itoshiki hibi

everywhere yuuhi nante mireru kedo kono basho wa

special place sorezore no omoi ga hora kousa shite

onaji hako no naka de sugoshiteta kedo

itsu kara ka doko kara ka

wakarete yuku

- - dare yori mo chikaku ni ita ne

kimagure na kaiwa shita

toki ni namida SODA POP

tokubetsu na yasashiki hibi

moshi tagai no michi wo aruku uchi ni

hanarebanare ni nattemo kitto

itsuka kono umi de aou ne"

yakusoku shita

(the) Land of Promise

- repeat

- - repeat

Oh no! V-Mon's hurt! Daisuke in danger! And Hikari's about to be murdered! Three heroes in jeopardy and no one to bail them out! Or

maybe not.

So who's gonna save our heroes? Class Q A and C are having classes and may not get there on time, but who will? See the next chapter

and you'll find out who.


	8. Ken vs Cancer

**Koudoutai**

Things will get a bit violent as the battle between DDS and the Zodiac spills outside and into a certain battleground that Animax viewers

are familiar with. In fact a certain scene that I took from a sleeper hit Tokusatsu series will be borrowed and placed here. If you can

guess it, send your answers along with your review.

**Detective School Q** opening song

**Yes or No?** by Hayami Kishimoto

machijuu ga ugokidasu

souchou date mada nemui yo

USJ tte nidome dakedo

kimi wa shiranai

chotto hashagisugite'nai?

ryoute POKETTO de

tanoshii no mo ii kedo sorosoro

mabushii DOKIDOKI hoshii

- Yes or No?

sugu ni kakedashisou na mind

kimi shidai da yo

me mo awasenai

youki na machi de kimi dake miteru

koete kite your borderline

running on safezone

tonari no nakayoshi buri

chotto yakimoki shichau

watashitachi koibito ni wa

kitto miete'nai

ashita tomodachi ni wa

nante iou kana

konna ja mou karamawari no emotion

souzou dake ga hashiru

Yes or No?

yake ni uchiki na hito

hikiyoseta heart

modokashii yo

kantan ni "suki" to iwanai toko mo

ii n' dakedo your borderline

running on safezone

bukiyou demo ii kara sorosoro

tokubetsu na toki ga hoshii

**Return of the Digimon Emperor **

V-Mon was weakening due to loss of blood from the wounds he sustained at the hands of Shishiza and Animus. Daisuke tried vainly to

free himself from the metallic debris, but was unable to. "Babayu." Says Shishiza, as he prepares to stab Daisuke with his gauntlet on the

head. As Daisuke braces himself, Both Shishiza and Animus were struck by electricity from behind. Turning around, it was Koshiro and

Tentamon. Shishiza looked pissed at their interference. Koshiro then motions Tentamon to evolve and take on Shishiza.

**--- Start Digimon Evolve Sequence --- **

Tentamon changes…to Kabuterimon! 

**--- End Digimon Evolve Sequence ---**

Kabuterimon wasted no time and began to hover over the two attackers. Kaniza ordered Animus to finish off V-Mon, and animus began

to stalk V-Mon. Kabuterimon tries to intercept, but was prevented by Shishiza, who slashed him in the face with his gauntlet. Koshiro

grabbed a stell pipe, and began to hit Animus, but Animus wasn't affected and instead grabbed Koshiro by his shirt and threw him near

V-Mon. Thinking fast, Kabuterimon used his electricity in full power to electrocute both Shishiiza and Animus. Shishiza was dazed due to

the shock, and Animus was beginning to malfunction. Pressing a button on his card deck, both Zodiac fighters entered the yellow square

and escaped and the square closed. Koshiro tended to V-Mon while Kabuterimon freed Daisuke. They then went to the nearest

veterinary clinic to treat V-Mon's wound.

Meanwhile, Ken Ichijouji and Wormon left the classroom after the long quiz to check the scene where the 10 students were mysteriously

killed. He felt that there must be a clue that would lead to the real culprit so that Hikari would be completely, and officially acquitted from

the charges. As he entered the room where the students were killed, he looked around, but found nothing. Then Wormmon called Ken's

attention, showing him a hidden camera that was placed on the ceiling, Ken then took the camera and went to the old school building,

asking Kazuma to come with him and then the two brought the camera to the main building of DDS.

At the hospital, Sudo, disguised as a doctor waited for the 7th floor to be cleared of any persons before approaching the two guards who

were guarding Hikari's room. Sudo then told the two guards that someone wants to talk to them at the men's bathroom. The two guards

went to the bathroom, who were then killed by Sudo's Battle Robot, who threw them out of the open window, then teleported back to

the Zodiac headquarters. Sudo then entered the room, and prepared the vial, which was laced with poison. Sudo then took an injection

from his pocket and absorbed the poison. As Sudo was about to inject the poison into Hikari's dextrose, Ken came barging in with two

police officers. Ken realized that the doctor is a fake as the he and the two officers saw two police officers who were guarding Hikari's

room were thrown from the window and died. Ken grabbed the doctor's mask and took it off, revealing Sudo's face, and grabbed the

injection from him. As the officers were about to drew their guns, Sudo shoved pass them and ran. The officers went after Sudo, while

Ken stayed behind a bit until nurses came and Ken gave to them the evidence, and told them to see if the dextrose is "infected", as he

explained to them the black substance inside the injection. Ken left to go after Sudo.

Sudo managed to get past a mobile unit that was dispatched to investigate the death of Hikari's guards. But the two police officers

managed to catch up with him and Sudo was trapped against a wall in a narrow corner. The officers drew their guns, told Sudo to turn

himself in. Sudo smiled, as a yellow square appeared on the ground before the guards, and Sudo's Battle Robot appeared, and dragged

the officers into the square. Ken, Kazuma, Koshiro, Daisuke, Kyuu, Megumi, Miyako and Yukihira arrived, only to witnessed the guards

getting sucked into the square. Then body parts, blood, and internal organs were spewed out, landing at the ground. Sudo was surprised

to see the DDS students standing before him. Ken then told Sudo that DDS now knew who the real culprit was, and pointed to Sudo

himself. Daisuke stepped forward and said, "What Ken just said adds more on this situation itself. Using that thing inside the square to kill

off the students, then you place fake evidence to incriminate someone else so that he or she may take the blame. And speaking of which,

I figured along the way that you set me up because the so-called client turned out to be an armored buffoon in a lion's design. Good

thjing that Miyako heard our conversation and told V-Mon about it.". Miyako then continued what Daisuke left off. "Then you gave us a

long quiz just to prevent us from rescuing Daisuke. Good ting I managed to sent a text message to Koshiro to look after Daisuke. Yuou

know what, guys? I bet he has something to do with the bomb incident a few weeks ago…" "And Sudo is using means to keep us from

DDS because our Digimons can sense a bomb." Ken finished. Ken then turned to Sudo and said, "Did you plant the bomb at DDS a few

weeks ago? If so, why?". Sudo smiled and said, There are several bombs planted in your school. It would detonate by remote control. If

you could beat me, I'll tell you we're they are hidden. Ken then knew that Sudo is stalling, but accepted the challenge. Ken glanced at

Koshiro and said, "Koshiro, open the Digi-Gate. Sudo and I will fight." Everyone were surprised at what they just heard. Daisuke

protested, but Ken smiled, assuring him that everything will be alright. Koshiro opened the Digi-Gate and both Sudo and Ken, along with

Wormmon, were inside the Digimon world. Inside the Digimon world, Ken was bracing himself as Sudo took out his card deck from his

pocket, and aimed at the front of his chest. A metallic belt materializes and clasped itself onto his waistline, and Sudo chanted "Henshin!".

A brown armor appeared and fastened itself around Sudo. Ken glanced at Sudo's armored form and then glanced at Sudo's card deck

which acts as Sudo's "belt buckle". There was a crab symbol engraved on it. "A crab symbol, huh? What's your other name then?", Ken

stated. "Kaniza". Sudo answered. Ken then pressed a button inside his pocket and his appearance changed into that of his old guise, the

Digimon Emperor. Wormmon sweat-dropped at what he just saw. "Oh dear, Daisuke's influence on Ken has taken over.". Wormmon

recalled that when he and Ken visited Daisuke's house, Daisuke would force them to watch Tokusatsu shows. "At least Ken's dressing

as the Digimon Emperor hasn't affected his attitude." Wormmon thought.

At the surface world, Koshiro and the others were surprised at what they saw. "Why has Ken reverted back to the Digimon Emperor?"

Koshiro stated worriedly. Daisuke laughed nervously and said, "He, he, he, I…sort of forced him to watch too many Bioman and Mask

Rider shows, so Ken decided to make a costume of his own… " Koshiro and the others sweat-dropped, and resumed watching the feed

on Koshiro's laptop.

"**STRIKE VENTO**". The card reader stated as Kaniza inserted a card, and Kaniza's wrists were covered with gauntlets that resemble a

pair of crab pincers. Ken tried to fight off Kaniza, but was caught. Kaniza began to choke Ken, as well as intending to behead him. Ken

shouted Worrmon's name and Wormmon started to evolve.

**--- Start Digimon Evolve Sequence --- **

Wormmon changes…to Stingmon! 

**--- End Digimon Evolve Sequence ---**

Stingmon then charged at Kaniza, causing him to release his grip on Ken. Ken hopped on Stingmon's back and went up to the air. When

High enough, Ken talked to Stingmon. "Stingmon, let's ram him down.". "I'm relieved that you didn't fully reverted back to your Digimon

Emperor persona." Stingmon said. Ken nodded and told Stingmon descended to the ground. Kaniza inserted a card into his card reader.

"**FINAL VENTO**". Volcancer appeared from the yellow square at the ground and stood behind Kaniza. Unknown to Kaniza, Ken

pressed another button inside is pocket, and black spiral rings appeared from behind and were approaching Volcancer. After deducing

their positions, Kaniza jumped onto Volcancer's arms and jumped high, and Kaniza's body began to spin like a ball, and was surrounded

by a energy field, and then collided with Stingmon, resulting in an explosion. Ken fell onto the ground, his costume in tatters, while

stingmon reverted back to Wormmon. Kaniza stood on the ground, looking unharmed. "Looks like I win." He said. At that moment, the

black spiral rings entered Volcancer's body, and Volcancer began to act violently. Kaniza turned to see what's happening, and saw

Volcancer swaying violently. Volcancer's claws then struck his belt buckle, but Kaniza backed away.As Kaniza fumbles at his card deck

to increase the frequency of his brain waves to control Volcancer, his card deck shatters. Kaniza began to panic as his armor slowly

disappeared. Before Sudo was about to run, Volcancer grabbed Sudo by the neck, and beheaded him, causing his instant death. Ken

looked horrified, realizing that he made a miscalculation in his plans in using the black spiral rings. Volcancer continues to sway violently,

and began to lynch forward Ken. With wormmon weak, Ken had no chance against a malfunctioning Volcancer. Then all of the sudden,

V-Mon and Daisuke appeared, withV-Mon headbutting Volcancer from behind. V-Mon strained a bit, as his stomach was heavily bandaged due to the wounds inflicted earlier. Daisuke then told V-Mon to evolve.

**--- Start Digimon Evolve Sequence --- **

V-Mon Armor-Digivolve…to Flamdramon! 

**--- End Digimon Evolve Sequence ---**

Flamdramon went into the air, then descended towards Volcancer, as Flamdramon's body was covered with fiery force field. As

Flamdramon collided with Volcancer, Volcancer exploded, and Flamdramon was injured along the way, but his efforts paid off, as

Volcancer was reduced to burning junks of metals and wirings. Flamdramon reverted back to V-Mon, and V-Mon, clutching his

bandaged stomach, carried an unconscious Wormmon and, along with Daisuke and Ken, returned to the surface world. There Ken told

everyone about why he used the spiral rings. He told them that he converted the spiral rings into virus-like objects that could override any

foreign dat-like objects, such as robots. He also told everyone that he began to experiment on it upon seeing Volcancer fighting Angemon

a few weeks ago, and realized that he and the DDS students were facing a new opponent that employs powerful battle robots. "Let's

bring Wormmon and V-Mon to the vet, then back to DDS. Principal Dan must know that we have a new enemy, and they're a lot

threatening than Pluto itself." Ken said, and everyone agreed and left.

**To Be Continued… **

**Detective School Q** ending song

**Soda Pop** by Hayami Kishimoto

shining road kaze ga door surinukete bokura no moto e

ending-roll sakki mita high-school days DORAMA no you

bokura no natsuyasumi wa owatta keredo ne

sukoshi toode shite hitoke no nai kono umi e

kureba omoidaseru itsu demo hora hakanaku sweet

muboubi de yasashii bokura no toki (take your time)

itsumademo doko de tatte

afuredasu yo

- dare yori mo shinjiaeteta

tagai no mujaki na yume

modoranu hi wa SODA POP

party-mate, friends itoshiki hibi

everywhere yuuhi nante mireru kedo kono basho wa

special place sorezore no omoi ga hora kousa shite

onaji hako no naka de sugoshiteta kedo

itsu kara ka doko kara ka

wakarete yuku

- - dare yori mo chikaku ni ita ne

kimagure na kaiwa shita

toki ni namida SODA POP

tokubetsu na yasashiki hibi

moshi tagai no michi wo aruku uchi ni

hanarebanare ni nattemo kitto

itsuka kono umi de aou ne"

yakusoku shita

(the) Land of Promise

- repeat

- - repeat

One down, 11 to go. With Kaniza dead, the other Zodiac will see this as a major setback, and will become more aggressive in dealing

with DDS. And it looks like Shishiza will try his luck in dealing with DDS. What plans does the Zodiac have in mind?

See you in the next Chapter.


	9. Bomb Disposal

**Koudoutai**

Chapter 9 is up. With Kaniza dead, Class Q, A, and C must now find the bomb before it explodes inside the designated areas of DDS,

killing everyone. Meanwhile, the rest of the Zodiac are contemplating on whether to move on with their plans or find a suitable

replacement for Masashi Sudo.

It's "find the bomb before it explodes routine" for DDS if they are to save the students, and the school.

And lastly, the hospital scene, the officers chasing the police cop and DDS liason, and the battle at the Digimon world between the

Digimon Emperor and Kaniza was heavily borrowed from Mask Rider Ryuki, in which Mask rider Scissors makes his appearance

(episodes 6-8). Hey, like I said in a few chapters before, I'll be infusing certain elements from Ryuki in this fic. 

**Detective School Q** opening song

**Yes or No?** by Hayami Kishimoto

machijuu ga ugokidasu

souchou date mada nemui yo

USJ tte nidome dakedo

kimi wa shiranai

chotto hashagisugite'nai?

ryoute POKETTO de

tanoshii no mo ii kedo sorosoro

mabushii DOKIDOKI hoshii

- Yes or No?

sugu ni kakedashisou na mind

kimi shidai da yo

me mo awasenai

youki na machi de kimi dake miteru

koete kite your borderline

running on safezone

tonari no nakayoshi buri

chotto yakimoki shichau

watashitachi koibito ni wa

kitto miete'nai

ashita tomodachi ni wa

nante iou kana

konna ja mou karamawari no emotion

souzou dake ga hashiru

Yes or No?

yake ni uchiki na hito

hikiyoseta heart

modokashii yo

kantan ni "suki" to iwanai toko mo

ii n' dakedo your borderline

running on safezone

bukiyou demo ii kara sorosoro

tokubetsu na toki ga hoshii

**Find The Bomb!**

Daisuke had taken V-Mon and Wormmon to a nearby vet clinic while the rest head back to DDS via Kabuteriomon (who is carrying

them in a makeshift blanket since he couldn't carry all of them), while Kazuma phoned DDS about the latest situation. Dan then had DDS

evacuated, while the rest of Class A and Kinta searched for the bomb.

At the Zodiac HQ (location unknown), Sasoriza was fuming, after Kaniza revealed to the DDS students about the bombs, but To-Rasu

said that it was alright, stating that this will give them an opportunity to study the DDS students, particularly Class A, C, and Q, and see

where their strengths and weaknesses lies. To-Rasu then summoned some of the Zodiac members to HQ, as he has a plan in mind to toy

with DDS, while Sasoriza was getting impatient and wanted to make Morihiko Dan's life a living hell. "Bask your win for now, _onee-_

_chan_, because sooner or later I'll wipe your life from the face of this earth." Sasoriza thought.

At DDS, the rest of Class Q and A joined their classmates, Iori, Takeru, Armadimon and Patamon in searching for the bombs. So far

they haven't found it yet. But Koshiro and Kazuma joined their computer expertises and somehow located the bombs in their designated

hiding areas:

Inside an air conditioner in the basement of the DDS main building

At the cafeteria, near an LPG tank

At the secret room at the old school building, at the ceiling of all floors in the old school building

At the chemistry lab of the DDS main building

Kazuma and Koshiro were shocked, as each of the bombs' timers have less than 2 minutes before exploding. "Kabuterimon, guys! We

have less than 2 minutes! Find the bomb and threw it here at the playground! It's an open area.! Takeru, once the bombs are in place,

have Patamon change to Angemon and have him use the Heaven's Gate" so that the bombs would explode there safely. Everyone agreed

and stepped on it. Kabuterimon wasted no time in going inside the main building, taking Megumi along with him as Megumi said that she

memorized the locations of the hidden bombs.

Takeru and Patamon, along with the Kyuu and Ryu, went to the old school building. Once inside, Kyuu went to the first floor, climbed on

a ladder and found the first bomb. He then went outside and placed it in an open area.

Ryu went to the second floor, did the same tactic as Kyuu, and found the bomb and placed it outside.

Class A found the bomb inside the cafeteria and took it outside and placed them to where the other bombs were placed.

Likewise for Megumi and Kabuterimon, who found the two bombs (Kabuterimon had to smash the air conditioner in order to retrieve the

bomb since time was running out, and found the other bomb inside the chemical shelf). They flew outside and lined it up with the rest of

the bombs that were found.

Takeru and Patamon were at the third floor. When looking at his watch, Takeru realized that they have less than a minute, and Patamon

guessed what Takeru wanted to say.

**--- Start Digimon Evolve Sequence --- **

Patamon changes…to Angemon! 

**--- End Digimon Evolve Sequence ---**

Angemon smashed the three other ceilings and retrieved the bombs, then went outside, where the other bombs were placed. Looking at

the timers, it was 15 seconds ticking down. Angemon then used his powers to summon a gate. "Heaven's Gate!". There he sent the

bombs at the gate, and when the gate closed, Angemon declared that DDS is safe once again. Everyone cheered, except for Ken.

Everyone noticed Ken's look, as Ken approached Principal Dan and told him what happened earlier. Dan was surprised and summon

Ken and the rest who witnessed the battle between Ken and Sudo.

By 12 nn, classes were dismissed early due to the incident, and an emergency meeting was held at the conference room. Everyone were

surprised that one of their liaisons was actually a spy, and had succeeded in putting one member of Class C out of the way, and that

another was almost killed if not for V-Mon and Kabuterimon's arrival. Dan then directed his colleagues in DDS and the police force to

conduct an investigation on who this new enemy is and how and why they were able to employ powerful robots and weaponry, as well as

who would be rich enough to invest them to an unknown organization.

At Zodiac HQ, Shishiza was raring to go on a mission, but To-Rasu told his "hero" to be patient, as he came up with a plan on taking on

DDS, and how to take on the students "one by one". "Ok, whiz kid. It's your turn. Let's see if your resume lives up to your reputation."

A young man, appearing to be a geeky nerd, but smart college student with some background knowledge on programming, appeared.

Standing behind him was a white-colored battle monster with the appearance of a ram. The "nerd" smiled and said, "Finally, my fingers

and brain are itching to get into the action."

**To Be Continued…**

**Detective School Q** ending song

**Soda Pop** by Hayami Kishimoto

shining road kaze ga door surinukete bokura no moto e

ending-roll sakki mita high-school days DORAMA no you

bokura no natsuyasumi wa owatta keredo ne

sukoshi toode shite hitoke no nai kono umi e

kureba omoidaseru itsu demo hora hakanaku sweet

muboubi de yasashii bokura no toki (take your time)

itsumademo doko de tatte

afuredasu yo

- dare yori mo shinjiaeteta

tagai no mujaki na yume

modoranu hi wa SODA POP

party-mate, friends itoshiki hibi

everywhere yuuhi nante mireru kedo kono basho wa

special place sorezore no omoi ga hora kousa shite

onaji hako no naka de sugoshiteta kedo

itsu kara ka doko kara ka

wakarete yuku

- - dare yori mo chikaku ni ita ne

kimagure na kaiwa shita

toki ni namida SODA POP

tokubetsu na yasashiki hibi

moshi tagai no michi wo aruku uchi ni

hanarebanare ni nattemo kitto

itsuka kono umi de aou ne"

yakusoku shita

(the) Land of Promise

- repeat

- - repeat

Looks like another Zodiac member steps in for the next assignment after Kaniza and Shishiza made their debuts. A computer

programmer, huh? What plans does he have in store for our heroes?

And feel free to guess who this next Zodiac member will make his appearance. The clues already there.

Please send in your reviews. I'll appreciate it if you do.

See you in the next Chapter.


	10. Virus All Over Japan

**Koudoutai**

Welcome to Chapter 10. Things will get a bit more difficult for the DDS students as one of the

Zodiac members steps in to try his luck in dealing with their target. And he's also a computer

programmer, which also means that he's a certified hacker.

In this chapter, I'll be borrowing elements from a Batman comic story, which is found in the story

arc "The Prodigal", where Two-Face hacks into Gotham City's computerized penitentiary, and this

story arc is found in various Batman comics in the early 80's, right after "Knight's End" left off.

**_The Story So Far…_**

Daisuke would have met his death at the hands of Shishiza had V-Mon and Kabuterimon not

arrived on time. There they suspected that he was set up by Masahi Sudo, one of DDS' liaisons.

Hikari remains confined at the hospital due to the wounds inflicted by Kaniza's battle robot. Her

life almost ended when Sudo, disguised as a doctor, tried to inject poison on her dextrose. Ken

Ichijouji and Kazuma Narusawa put together the clues of the 10 DDS students' murder together

and realized that Sudo was the suspect. Ken, along with two police officers, got to the hospital in

time, just as Sudo was about to kill Hikari. Sudo was unmasked and run off while being chased by

his pursuers, who were killed by Volcancer. Ken, and other DDS students saw this, and Sudo,

needing to buy some time to escape, challenged Ken to a duel. Ken accepted and the two fought in

the Digimon world. Sudo revealed his secret identity, and used it against Ken. Ken used his

Digimon Emperor guise to battle Sudo, who was in his Zodiac armored form. Unknown to Sudo,

Ken used the black spiral rings he created two years ago (in Digimon Adventure 02 TV series) as a

means of disabling Sudo's Battle Robot. It went awry as the rings acted as a virus of sorts (similar

to that of the Hong Kong movie Gen Y Cops), and Volcancer went haywired, and ended up killing

Sudo. Daisuke and V-Mon arrived, and V-Mon, who evolved to Flamdramon, destroyed Volcancer.

The four returned to the surface world, and along with the rest of the DDS students, went to DDS

to locate the bombs that Sudo revealed earlier. They succeeded in getting the bombs out and safely

detonated them (through Angemon's technique, called Heaven's Gate). Ken and Koshiro then told

Principal Dan about Sudo's involvement about the explosion before, and Koshiro told Dan about

the mysterious armored figure with a lion's appearance. Dan dismissed the class early and held an

emergency meeting to make steps in finding more about these individuals who assaulted Hikari and

Daisuke. Meanwhile, a third Zodiac member was given the "go-signal" to try his luck against DDS.

**Detective School Q** opening song

**Yes or No?** by Hayami Kishimoto

machijuu ga ugokidasu

souchou date mada nemui yo

USJ tte nidome dakedo

kimi wa shiranai

chotto hashagisugite'nai?

ryoute POKETTO de

tanoshii no mo ii kedo sorosoro

mabushii DOKIDOKI hoshii

- Yes or No?

sugu ni kakedashisou na mind

kimi shidai da yo

me mo awasenai

youki na machi de kimi dake miteru

koete kite your borderline

running on safezone

tonari no nakayoshi buri

chotto yakimoki shichau

watashitachi koibito ni wa

kitto miete'nai

ashita tomodachi ni wa

nante iou kana

konna ja mou karamawari no emotion

souzou dake ga hashiru

Yes or No?

yake ni uchiki na hito

hikiyoseta heart

modokashii yo

kantan ni "suki" to iwanai toko mo

ii n' dakedo your borderline

running on safezone

bukiyou demo ii kara sorosoro

tokubetsu na toki ga hoshii

**Hack Attack**

Six weeks have passed, and Hikari has recovered from her injuries and a few more weeks later, she

was finally allowed to resume her schooling at DDS, but she has to ride going to school and

heading home. Tailmon solved the transportation problem by evolving to Angewomon. She was

surprised that even Daisuke was assaulted by another armored figure, and that it was Sudo who

framed her, and sent his Battle Robot and put her in the ICU, and his attempt on her life four weeks

ago.

Principal Dan had a meeting with Kinta's father, and told him to be on a lookout, as Ken, Koshiro

and Daisuke told him that a new group is in town, as they described the animal symbols they saw on

the armored attackers' belt buckles. But so far, the police had no breakthrough yet, as the Zodiac

did not make a move.

Classes went smoothly for a month and a half, and everything seemed peaceful. But Kyuu, Ryu,

Ken, Daisuke, Hikari, and Yukihira were silent throughout the month, as they suspected that their

unknown attackers are hatching a plan to catch them unaware. Even Kazuma used his internet

knowledge to find clues and leads, but ended up empty handed. At weekends, the 6 Chosen Children

went to the streets for patrol, and found nothing suspicious.

Two months later, the Zodiac finally made their move. At Japan's penitentiary center, the computer

files where the data of convicted felons' names are stored, went into system error. And even the

back-up files were disabled due to virus attacks. As a result, those who are eligible for parole, and

those who were acquitted of crimes, were not allowed to be released. This caused a riot among

inmates and soon there was a stand-off between the inmates and the police (similar to the cable

channel Crime Suspense's TV series, Prison Break).

And that was just the start. At the Japanese Stock Market, the stocks, and other important

information stored at their computers were invaded by bugs and viruses, causing the Yen to

plummet to dangerous levels. The same goes to banks, police precincts, offices, airport, hospitals,

and even schools.

In four hours, Japan was crippled, and the Japanese government, specifically the president, declared

Japan in a state of emergency, and soon panic and riots became apparent on the streets.

DDS sent their best students, including Class A, C, and Q to find the source of the computer

attacks. Hikari summoned Koshiro to DDS to help Kazuma in finding the source of the bugs and

viruses. But thanks to the laptop that the hacker is using, even Kazuma and Koshiro couldn't

pinpoint the trace or the source. But, Kazuma then asked Principal Dan if he can use one of the

DDS computers, saying that he'll try something. Dan agreed and Kazuma tried to access a website,

and immediately a bug and a virus was detected. One of the viruses' trademarks were a face of a

well-known college teacher wearing a nerdy eyeglasses with made-up freckles. Kotaro Nanami

recognized that person as Hideo Kajima (not related to the creator of Metal Gear games of the same

name), who is teaching at the Konami College of Computer Science. Using his laptop, Kazuma

removed the glasses and freckles, and confirmed Nanami's assumption that it was Kojima. Kyuu

and Kazuma decided to go to that school at night, while Koshiro volunteered to stay at DDS with

the rest of the DDS students to find a way of disabling the bugs and viruses that attacks the

computers of various institutions in Japan. Miyako also helps Koshiro in finding a "cure.".

8 pm, Kyuu and Kazuma went to Konami College of Computer Science. They were forced to sneak

their way inside the school as there were guards in the front gate. After entering the school through

the back door, they proceeded to the Dean's office, and found nothing. They then proceeded to

search every room, but find empty, since all the staff were at home. As they were about to leave,

Kyuu noticed a small light coming from the basketball court. Kyuu told Kazuma to call for backup,

while he investigates the strange light.

As Kazuma sent an e-mail message to DDS, he slowly sneaked his way to the other direction of the

basketball court. As Kazuma was near the source of the light, he tripped because he stumbled over a

large sack. Curiously, he untied the sack, and discovered the contents of the sack: the unconscious

body of Hideo Kojima! It took Kazuma's self control not to shriek out loudly. He then hid himself

behind a barrel. There he saw a man, appearing to be in his early 20's, typing away on his laptop. He

appeared to be a geeky nerd, as his style of clothing denotes his appearance. He could hear his voice

from a short distance, and was shocked to hear him saying "There. With this new virus, the Japanese

Armed Forces will be crippled to the max.". Kazuma then realized that the man was responsible for

the computerized sabotage. As Kazuma tries to get a closer look to see the man's face in full view,

he accidentally kicked a bottle, and the bottle hit the barrel. The man turned around, and saw

Kazuma. While Kazuma was acting nervous, the man sports a diabolical grin. "So, you're the

computer brain of DDS. How stupid of you to come all by your lonsome." Kazuma then put up a

brave face and replied. "So you're the one who planted the virus and bugs all over Japan! And

you're the one who attacked Mr. Kojima! Who are you? Why are you doing this?". The man

snickered and said, "I'm a man who would rule the world. Why am I doing this? Well, for kicks.

And I have nothing better to do, so I decided to have a little fun just to rid myself of getting bored.".

At this point, Kyuu appeared and punched the man right at his face. "You have no right to sabotage

your own country! And what you did is unforgivable!". Soon the man and Kyuu fought like the

ones you see in WWE shows. As the two tangled, Kazuma took the opportunity to peek at the

man's laptop. There he gained access to the man's website, password, serial code, and other forms

of identifications, as well as the lists of possible targets and the program and source codes on the

past and unfinished viruses the man was brewing. Kazuma then returned to the last screen before

the man tangled with Kyuu so that the man won't notice that his laptop was tampered. As Kazuma

was about to run, a huge Battle Robot appeared, his appearance bears a resemblance of a human and

a ram. The Battle Robot then charged towards Kyuu using his ram horns, hitting his ribcage. Kyuu

was hurled a few meters away, and was clutching his right ribcage in pain. The Battle Robot

grabbed Kyuu and punched him on his left side, injuring his other ribcage, then hurled him against

the wall, further weakening him. Kazuma watched in horror as his friend and DDS classmate was

being battered, and when he turned around, the man was gone, and in his place was a figure in a

white armor, his head resembles that of a ram, and his belt buckle (the card deck) also has a mark of

a ram. It was Ohitsujiza. The human-like ram robot, Metal-Ohitsu then tossed the battered Kyuu in

front of Kazuma. Kazuma then tended to Kyuu, and realized that Kyuu was in a very bad shape.

Then the armored figure spoke to Kazuma. "You shouldn't have come here. That way you'll avoid

getting hurt.". Kazuma then realized that the man in the white armor was Ohitsujiza. "Who the heck

are you!" Kazuma demanded. "Santa Claus." Ohitsujiza mocked. Kazuma then realized something

and said, "I bet you're in cahoots with Sudo and that lion-armored attacker!" Ohitsujiza chuckled,

but intended to kepp DDS guessing on who they were facing against. "You're a genius, right?

Surely you DDS jackasses could figure it out.". He then saw Kyuu trying to stand up. He then took

out a card and slipped it inside his card reader, which was located on his left shoulder. "STRIKE

VENTO". The card reader said, and Ohitsujiza's right forearm was covered with a gauntlet with a

pair of ram horns. He then struck Kyuu on the gut, sending him down kneeling, and then kicked him

to keep him on the ground. Ohitsujiza backed away until he was far enough. Kazuma taught that the

attacker left, so he picked up Kyuu and tried to walk away. "FINAL VENTO". Kazuma heard the

voice and turned to see Ohitsujiza mounting on Metal-Ohitsu, as if he was a battering ram. Then

Metal-Ohitsu began to ran towards them, with Ohitsujiza acting as a battering ram, his Strike Vent

aiming at Kazuma and Kyuu. Kyuu urged Kazuma to leave him and run, but Kazuma refused,

unwilling to leave him. Then a car appeared in between the beleagured teens and the armored

attackers. Kazuma recognized the driver: Hideo Kojima! "Run, you two! Run! Only you can stop

him!". The car then drove forward head-on against Ohitsujiza's Final Vent. And a few moments

later, they made impact, and an explosion occured, sending Kazuma and Kyuu flying in two

directions. Kazuma fell inside a barrel, while Kyuu was thrown on the ground. Kazuma was about

to get out, but hid himself, and saw a hole in the barrel and peeked to see what came out of the

burning car. It was Ohitsujiza. and Kazuma was shocked that no scratch marks or dent were seen

around his armor. Kazuma watched in horror, as Ohitsujiza continued his physical torture on Kyuu,

but was interrupted by another armored figure. He was green and red-colored. His head resembles

that of a scorpion. He then grabbed Ohitsujiza's arm and said, "Ohitsujiza, that will be all for now.

To-Rasu wants us back at Headquarters. The explosion will no doubt attract the police.". Ohitsujiza

playfully grimaced and said, "Awww, you're a killjoy, Sasoriza.". Sasoriza maintained his neutral

voice and said, "As much as I want to see you beat this boy to death, To-Rasu, through Tenbiza and

Uoza, persuaded me to tell you to spare the boy. According to Tenbiza, we can make use of this

brat. And with him badly injured, by you no doubt, he won't do anything to us, and we can put DDS

right were we want them. So let's take him and go.". Pressing a button in his card deck, Ohitsujiza,

Metal-Ohitsu, and Sasoriza descended into the yellow square beneath them, and disappeared, along

with Kyuu. Kazuma then went to the wreckage, and saw the charred remains of Kojima.

In five minutes, the police, led by Kinta's father, and some DDS students arrived. Kazuma then told

(in a stammered tone, as he was crying) the others what happened. Megumi became a bit hysterical,

her concern for her boyfriend was overwhelming. Ryu, Yukihira, and Kuniko went beside her to

calm her down. Ken and Daisuke gave each other knowing looks, their eyes looking serious.

"Kaniza, Shishiza, Ohitsujiza, Sasoriza, and To-Rasu..." Ken muttered, trying to figure it out.

Daisuke then approached Principal Dan, who just arrived, and said, "Sir. I believe we know now

who's behind these spate of recent attacks. The bomb explosion at DDS, the murder of the 10 DDS

students, Hikari's attack by a crab monster, me being set-up by Sudo which resulted in being nearly

killed by an armored man in a lion suit. The virus attacks, and Kyuu getting battered and kidnaped.

And believe me, sir we're up against a new organization.". "If it's Pluto, I believe you're mistaken..."

Saburumaru interjected, only to be stopped by Daisuke grabbing his shirt. "IT'S NOT ABOUT

PLUTO!". Everyone were surprised by Daisuke's outburst. "Pluto's been defeated, remember? I just

said a "new organization". Didn't you hear what Ken mentioning the names?". Ken approached and

said, "Kaniza. Shishiza. Ohitsujiza. Sasoriza. To-Rasu. Tenbiza. Uoza". Everyone stared blanky at

Ken. Ken then continued his theory. "If you translate the names in english, their names are Cancer,

Leo, Aries, Scorpio, Taurus, Libra, Picses.". Kinta and Ryu stared wide-eyed and said, Kinta: "Are

you saying...". Ryu: "Those names...you mean...?". Ken nodded and said, "DDS has a new enemy.

The Koudoutai. Which means Zodiac in english. We now know that they're more deadlier than

Pluto. And after what happened with Hikari, Daisuke, V-Mon, and now Kyuu, we'll be in a tougher

fight.". Kazuma then stepped in and said that he has the key in stopping the viruses. Kazuma was

taken to DDS to deal with the viruses that Ohitsujiza sent. Meanwhile, Hikari called Taichi and the

other first batch of Chosen Children for help in finding Kyuu.

**To Be Continued...**

**Detective School Q** ending song

**Soda Pop** by Hayami Kishimoto

shining road kaze ga door surinukete bokura no moto e

ending-roll sakki mita high-school days DORAMA no you

bokura no natsuyasumi wa owatta keredo ne

sukoshi toode shite hitoke no nai kono umi e

kureba omoidaseru itsu demo hora hakanaku sweet

muboubi de yasashii bokura no toki (take your time)

itsumademo doko de tatte

afuredasu yo

- dare yori mo shinjiaeteta

tagai no mujaki na yume

modoranu hi wa SODA POP

party-mate, friends itoshiki hibi

everywhere yuuhi nante mireru kedo kono basho wa

special place sorezore no omoi ga hora kousa shite

onaji hako no naka de sugoshiteta kedo

itsu kara ka doko kara ka

wakarete yuku

- - dare yori mo chikaku ni ita ne

kimagure na kaiwa shita

toki ni namida SODA POP

tokubetsu na yasashiki hibi

moshi tagai no michi wo aruku uchi ni

hanarebanare ni nattemo kitto

itsuka kono umi de aou ne"

yakusoku shita

(the) Land of Promise

- repeat

- - repeat

Kyuu's a prisoner. And in bad shape. What plans does the Zodiac have in store for Kyuu and DDS?

Now that DDS knows who is their new enemy, what steps can they take to ensure Kyuu's safety, and

how to deal with the Zodiac?

And the first batch Chosens (Taichi, Koshiro, Yamato, Sora, etc.) will be appearing in the next

chapter to lend support in finding Kyuu and the Zodiac HQ.

**_---OMAKE---_**

At the Zodiac HQ, Kyuu regained consciousness. He then realized that he is somewhere inside an

enemy base, as his surroundings was a metallic chamber like the ones you see in a mental hospital.

Kyuu realized that his wrists and ankles were bounded apart in metal chains. And realized that he

was busted open, as he could feel and taste blood on his nose and lips. Then an armored figure

approaches, his apparance was similar to that of the armored Cobra Commander of G.I. Joe, only

violet in color. He then glanced at Kyuu and said, "Looks like Ohitsujiza has brought a toy to play

with.". Kyuu glared at him and said, "You won't win! DDS will find you...". But his speech was

interrupted by another armored figure. It was Sasoriza. "You mean this?", he then showed to Kyuu

the DDS watch, then crushed it. "I'm sure DDS can find you in another way. Tracking devices are

only for amateurs.". The figure in the violet-colored armor then struck Kyuu's injured ribs with his

card reader, which was a scepter with a cobra ornament. Kyuu cried in pain. The attacker loved the

melody of it and continued assaulting Kyuu but Sasoriza stopped him. "Enough, Mizugameza.

To-Rasu says we need him alive as a bait. To keep DDS at bay while we execute our future plans.".

Mizugameza grudgingly stop his assault and left. Sasoriza was about to leave, but grabbed Kyuu by

the hair and said, "Lucky you. If it were up to me, I'd kill you right off the spot. Though I don't

know how and why Tenbiza and Uoza managed to convince To-Rasu to let you live for now. Let

me make this clear: I despise DDS and everything in that school, including students like you.".

Sasoriza left, leaving Kyuu alone. Kyuu then pondered on how to escape and send help to DDS.


	11. Search and Rescue

**Koudoutai**

You're now reading Chapter 11. Kyuu is injured and taken prisoner. And DDS in a bit of a frenzy. One, they have to locate were their

recently discovered nemesis, the Zodiac, is hiding so that they can rescue Kyuu Hikari asked her brother, Taichi to have the rest of the

first batch of Digi-destined Chosens to help DDS in finding Kyuu. Two, Kazuma has the key to delete all the bugs and viruses that has

been crippling Japan for the last 20 hours. For Kazuma, time is of essence, and must disable Ohitsujiza's computer before the he

unleashes more bugs and viruses onto the neighboring countries' computers, and would result in the same situation that Japan is currently

suffering.

Meanwhile, Taichi, Yamato, Sora, Jyou, and Mimi, along with their Digimon partners, spread themselves allover Japan to find Kyuu.

Koshiro and Tentamon stayed at DDS to help Kazuma in developing a counter-virus to disable Ohitsujiza's computer, amd an anti-virus

to "cure" the viruses affecting their country's computer.

**Detective School Q** opening song

**Yes or No?** by Hayami Kishimoto

machijuu ga ugokidasu

souchou date mada nemui yo

USJ tte nidome dakedo

kimi wa shiranai

chotto hashagisugite'nai?

ryoute POKETTO de

tanoshii no mo ii kedo sorosoro

mabushii DOKIDOKI hoshii

- Yes or No?

sugu ni kakedashisou na mind

kimi shidai da yo

me mo awasenai

youki na machi de kimi dake miteru

koete kite your borderline

running on safezone

tonari no nakayoshi buri

chotto yakimoki shichau

watashitachi koibito ni wa

kitto miete'nai

ashita tomodachi ni wa

nante iou kana

konna ja mou karamawari no emotion

souzou dake ga hashiru

Yes or No?

yake ni uchiki na hito

hikiyoseta heart

modokashii yo

kantan ni "suki" to iwanai toko mo

ii n' dakedo your borderline

running on safezone

bukiyou demo ii kara sorosoro

tokubetsu na toki ga hoshii

**The Search**

7 am, the following day. After Kazuma told everyone at DDS about what happened last night, Principal Dan, Officer Tooyama, and other

local officials wasted no time in finding any leads that would lead them to Zodiac's hiding place.

At DDS, Kazuma and Koshiro worked non-stop in developing an anti-virus to counter the effects of the bugs and viruses that Ohitsujiza

made and caused the economic, political and social unrest in Japan. The rest of DDS' computer experts also helped the two youngsters

in making a cure.

Meanwhile, Ryu and Megumi gently, and carefully, broke the news of Kyuu's predicament to Mrs. Renjou. Kyuu's mom was filled with

worry, but Kyuu's friend (Ryu), and girlfriend (Megumi) assured to her that Kyuu will be alright. One of DDS' senior staff member

volunteered to stay over at the Renjou residence to accompany Kyuu's mom in case her constant worry might cause her to faint due to

high blood pressure or other heart-related ailments (like heart attack).

Meanwhile, the five senior members of the Digi-destined Chosens were spread in five key places in Japan in hopes of finding Kyuu.

- Jyou and Ikkakumon were patrolling the Nansei Islands, on land and sea. So far they find nothing suspicious.

- Sora and Garudamon were patrolling in the air in Kyushu, but find no trace of Kyuu, or any of the Zodiac members.

- Yamato and Gomamon searched back and forth all over Shikoku prefecture, and were quite exhausted. They took a 10 minute break before resuming their search.

- Taichi and Agumon where conducting some question and answer portion with the residents and tourists of Honshu, but found nothing about Kyuu's whereabouts.

- Mimi and Palmon, along with Wallace (Willis in the U.S. version) and Terriermon, tried their luck in Hokkaido, but their valiant efforts

were somewhat in vain, as they too found no traces of Kyuu or any of the Zodiac members.

Each of the Chosens searching the five key areas spent almost six hours searching, and ended up empty-handed, but didn't gave up

hope.

Back at the Zodiac HQ, Mizugameza sneaked into the prison chamber while no one was looking, and began to beat up Kyuu.

Mizugameza had Kyuu gagged to avoid shouting. Mizugameaza alternated his torture on Kyuu between his knuckles and card reader.

Mizugameza enjoyed seeing Kyuu suffer fromhis physical tortue. He spent 10 minutes using Kyuu as a punching bag, and Kyuu was just

moments away from blacking out when Mizugameza was rudely interrupted. "SWING VENT". A thorned whip was fastened around

Mizugameza's neck and was hurled against the other side of the wall. An enraged Mizugameza turned to see who disturbed his fun,

seeing another armored figure appearing from the silhouette. Emerging from the silhouette was a red-colored armored man with shoulder

pads and black tights. His helmet resembles that of a stingray's head, and his left wrist was covered by what appeared to be a small

shield that resembles the body of a stingray. Mizugameza then realize that it was Uoza. "You know the orders, Mizugameza. The prisoner

is to be kept alive for us to keep DDS at bay. If the boy dies, To-Rasu will have your head for this.", Uoza reminded. But Mizugameza

ignored it and was about to draw his card, when another armored figure appeared. His armor, along with his bulking shoulder pads, was

made of gold, and wearing black tights. His helmet was menacing enough to look like a **_Decepticon_** symbol of the TV series **_The _**

**_Transformers_**. The figure stood in between the two warring Zodiac members and said, "Mizugameza. Uoza. Enough of this. Fighting

each other will only get in the way of our ultimate goal.". Mizugameza angrily protested. "Why couldn't you fools just mind your own

business! I have a right, you know?". But the gold-armored figure stood firm in his decision, and shielded Kyuu from the advancing

Mizugameza. "So you're siding with that brat, are you?" Mizugameza accused. "If you wish to harm this prisoner, you will have to go

through me. I'm trying my best to reason with you, to avoid a conflict. But you don't seem to follow orders…" But another figure

appeared and broke up the conflict. It was Sasoriza. He then saw the commotion and said ,"What's going on here, Tenbinza?". Tenbinza

told the whole story. Sasoriza then approached Mizugameza and whispered, "As much as I love to see you beat this boy to death, we

can't, at least for now. To-Rasu said that he'll be our hostage in keeping DDS at bay. I too questioned To-Rasu about this, but knowing

him, we'll just have to trust him. You'll just have to fasten your bloodlust.". Mizugameza then went into a fit of rage, kicking and banging

at the cage bars and door before leaving the prison chamber. Sasoriza then parted, telling Tenbinza and Uoza that a meeting will take

place in five minutes. Tenbinza followed, leaving Uoza alone with Kyuu. Kyuu was coughing hard due to the beatings he received. Uoza

then gave Kyuu a glass of water to drink. "It's alright. It's not laced with any drugs. I'm sorry that you were caught into this mess. I wish

that there was any way to get you out undetected, but this place is heavily guarded by our security devices. Your only chance of escaping

is that your friends find this place soon.". Kyuu drank the water that Uoza offered, and after that, Uoza left. Kyuu was dumbfounded on

why Uoza was the only one who was kind to him. He felt that maybe Uoza had a reason for joining this unknown organization.

At Hokkaido, Mimi and Wallace were having a late lunch in McDonalds near an internet café when Miyako called on her cell phone.

"Mimi, Wallace. I have an idea on where to locate the Zodiac HQ, to where Kyuu was kept prisoner. Listen, I'm homing on the virus'

frequency using the PC. Koshiro and Kazuma are working out on how to trace the virus' point of origin. Once we found the source on

which PC the virus came from, we'll lock onto that signal. When we give you the go-signal, enter the Digi-Gate, and use the signal to

trace the virus' source. Once you found the source, and the Zodiac's hiding place, contact us. We'll then provide back-up.". Mimi and

Wallace agreed, and finished their lunch. Then they went to the internet café. There Mimi's cousin works there as the owner of the café.

Mimi then told his cousin the situation, and Mimi's cousin agreed to help, and offered her a laptop. There Mimi and Wallace opened the

laptop, and waited for Miyako's signal to enter the Digi-Gate.

**To Be Continued…**

**Detective School Q** ending song

**Soda Pop** by Hayami Kishimoto

shining road kaze ga door surinukete bokura no moto e

ending-roll sakki mita high-school days DORAMA no you

bokura no natsuyasumi wa owatta keredo ne

sukoshi toode shite hitoke no nai kono umi e

kureba omoidaseru itsu demo hora hakanaku sweet

muboubi de yasashii bokura no toki (take your time)

itsumademo doko de tatte

afuredasu yo

- dare yori mo shinjiaeteta

tagai no mujaki na yume

modoranu hi wa SODA POP

party-mate, friends itoshiki hibi

everywhere yuuhi nante mireru kedo kono basho wa

special place sorezore no omoi ga hora kousa shite

onaji hako no naka de sugoshiteta kedo

itsu kara ka doko kara ka

wakarete yuku

- - dare yori mo chikaku ni ita ne

kimagure na kaiwa shita

toki ni namida SODA POP

tokubetsu na yasashiki hibi

moshi tagai no michi wo aruku uchi ni

hanarebanare ni nattemo kitto

itsuka kono umi de aou ne"

yakusoku shita

(the) Land of Promise

- repeat

- - repeat

Looks like Miyako hatches a plan to find The Zodiac's lair and stop the virus attack and rescue Kyuu through the experimental use of the

Digi-Gate. Will Miyako's plan work? And when is Kazuma and Koshiro's anti-virus cure going to be ready? At any given time Ohitsujiza

will unleash another virus attack. And what about the rest of DDS? Apart from Ryu, Kazuma and Megumi, Class A, and the rest of

Class C weren't mentioned here. Their roles will be crucial in the next chapter.


	12. Follow The Signal

**Koudoutai**

Chapter 12 is up. And Miyako, along with Koshiro and Kazuma, hatches a plan of locating the Zodiac HQ through the virus that

Ohitsujiza intends to launch, so that they could find and rescue Kyuu.

Meanwhile, Mimi, Wallace, Palmon and Terriermon awaits the go-signal to enter the Digimon world once the virus is launched and tracks

on the homing signal where the virus was last sent.

**Yes or No?** by Hayami Kishimoto

machijuu ga ugokidasu

souchou date mada nemui yo

USJ tte nidome dakedo

kimi wa shiranai

chotto hashagisugite'nai?

ryoute POKETTO de

tanoshii no mo ii kedo sorosoro

mabushii DOKIDOKI hoshii

Yes or No?

sugu ni kakedashisou na mind

kimi shidai da yo

me mo awasenai

youki na machi de kimi dake miteru

koete kite your borderline

running on safezone

tonari no nakayoshi buri

chotto yakimoki shichau

watashitachi koibito ni wa

kitto miete'nai

ashita tomodachi ni wa

nante iou kana

konna ja mou karamawari no emotion

souzou dake ga hashiru

Yes or No?

yake ni uchiki na hito

hikiyoseta heart

modokashii yo

kantan ni "suki" to iwanai toko mo

ii n' dakedo your borderline

running on safezone

bukiyou demo ii kara sorosoro

tokubetsu na toki ga hoshii

Yes or No?

donna kotoba demo ii

kimi no kimochi wo kikasete hoshii

itsumo to chigau maji na hitotoki

futari wo kaete

repeat

**Tracing The Signal**

Mimi and Wallace were waiting for Miyako's word on when they'll enter the Digimon world to follow the signal emitted by the source of

where the virus came from. They've been waiting for almost four hours, and it was almost sunset. Then Miyako contacted Mimi and told

them to enter the Digimon world and head straight to Kazuma's signal. They did so and are on their way to were Kazuma's signal is.

Kazuma and Koshiro were inside the diagnostics center inside the Japanese Armed Forces HQ, aided by Japan's expert programmers.

Mimi and Wallace arrived there by exiting through the portal via Koshiro's PC. There they waited for the next virus to be sent.

At the Zodiac HQ, Mizugameza sneaked his way into the prison chamber, and proceeded to physically abuse Kyuu. Being a sadistic

convict, Mizugameza earned the reputation of being one of the most ruthless criminal in Fukuoka district. Luckily, Uoza arrived on time

and physically stopped Mizugameza from inflicting further harm on their prisoner. Before coming to blows, Tenbinza and To-Rasu

intervened and keep the two Zodiac members apart. To-Rasu and Mizugameza left, while Uoza Gave Kyuu a temporary pain reliever,

and left. Tenbinza realized that if the other Zodiac find out that Uoza planned on letting Kyuu escape, Uoza will come under fire and

marked for death. He then tried to come up with a plan to bail Kyuu out without being detected.

Upstairs, at the conference room, Ohitsujiza has just completed his newest virus he created that is capable of disabling and shutting down

almost 100 network computers, rendering them useless, and had them disguised as attachments, so that if someone clicked that

attachment, the virus would be unleashed and spread to several network computers at once, and Ohitsujiza also inserted a bug inside the

virus that would prevented users from shutting down or turning off their PC's in case they realized that it was a virus. To-Rasu arrived,

and asked Ohitsujiza if the virus is ready. Ohitsujiza then told To-Rasu that the virus will be ready in an hour. Ohitsujiza then prepared

some minor viruses that would further cripple the stock market. To-Rasu then gave the hacker the go-signal, and the hacker send the

viruses at the Stock Market's already beleaguered computers.

At the Armed Forces HQ, Koshiro's PC detected the virus' signals, and Mimi and Wallace entered the Digimon world through

Koshiro's PC. Using the tracking device that the diagnostic programmer created to trace signals, Mimi and Wallace followed the trace

which could lead them to the Zodiac's lair. Along the way, Mimi encountered some of the Geckomons whom she made friends before.

She told them the situation, and the Geckomons volunteered to accompany them there.

At the Ibusuki port, a coast guard inspector was making his rounds, looking at the cargo ships that where docked near the ports sea wall.

After checking that the oil tanker ships were properly secured, he was about to leave, when one of the oil tanker ships exploded. The

coast guard inspects the scene and was horrified at the scene he just saw: A huge cobra was coiling its body around a huge oil tanker and

dragged it under the sea, causing massive oil spill around the waters and the surrounding ships. As the guard was about to alert the rest of

the coast guard and the navy, a purple-colored, armored figure appeared, carrying a scepter. "Going somewhere?" the figure asked. It

was Mizugameza. Mizugameza then shoved the terrified guard into the oil-covered waters. As the fallen guard tries to get ashore,

Mizugameza drew a card from its card deck, and slipped it inside his card reader, which was the scepter he was holding. "**SPIT **

**VENTO**", the card reader says. And Mizugameza's right hand turned into a huge cannon, which resembles that of a cobra's head. It then

fired acid, aiming at the rest of the ships, causing them to spill oil and fuel. Mizugameza then fired acid at the spilled oils at the waters,

causing the oils to ignite, and in seconds Ibusuki port was now a sea of fire. The fallen guard was incinerated, and the ships that were

docked were set on fire and exploded. Mizugameza snickered as he felt satisfied at the carnage he caused. It turned out that To-Rasu

sent him to Ibusuki to cause damage there. Mizugameza knew that this assignment was meant to keep him away from Kyuu, but

nevertheless agreed on this, as he felt bored waiting for DDS to make a move. He then left the port before police and fire fighters arrived.

Meanwhile, Mimi, Wallace, and the Geckomons where getting strong signals coming from the virus' source of origin. They figured that

they're getting near the Zodiac HQ, and they wasted no time in going there. Soon they arrived at a laptop at the top a hill (in the Digimon

world), and they could see that To-Rasu was there watching Ohitsujiza typing away on his laptop. Mimi realized that they were inside one

of the Zodiac's computers. Wallace then told everyone to form a circle, and began to make a plan on how to distract the Zodiac

members while he and Mimi will try and rescue Kyuu. Mimi, on the other hand, informed Koshiro that they are about to infiltrate the

Zodiac HQ.

**To Be Continued…**

**SODA POP** by Hayami Kishimoto

shining road kaze ga door surinukete bokura no moto e

ending-roll sakki mita high-school days DORAMA no you

bokura no natsuyasumi wa owatta keredo ne

sukoshi toode shite hitoke no nai kono umi e

kureba omoidaseru itsu demo hora hakanaku sweet

muboubi de yasashii bokura no toki (take your time)

itsumademo doko de tatte

afuredasu yo

dare yori mo shinjiaeteta

tagai no mujaki na yume

modoranu hi wa SODA POP

party-mate, friends itoshiki hibi

everywhere yuuhi nante mireru kedo kono basho wa

special place sorezore no omoi ga hora kousa shite

onaji hako no naka de sugoshiteta kedo

itsu kara ka doko kara ka

wakarete yuku

dare yori mo chikaku ni ita ne

kimagure na kaiwa shita

toki ni namida SODA POP

tokubetsu na yasashiki hibi

"moshi tagai no michi wo aruku uchi ni

hanarebanare ni nattemo kitto

itsuka kono umi de aou ne"

yakusoku shita

(the) Land of Promise

repeat

repeat

What can I say? Operation: Rescue Kyuu is about to commence. But how will they enter the Zodiac HQ without alerting the Zodiac

members? And even if they did find Kyuu, how will they escape without being seen?

You'll find out in Chapter 13.


	13. Counter Attack

**Koudoutai**

Here's Chapter 13, and here Mimi and Wallace are about to rescue Kyuu. Koshiro and Kazuma are going to initiate a computer attack

of their own in an effort to halt Zodiac's further attacks on Japan's already beleaguered computer systems.

**Yes or No?** by Hayami Kishimoto

machijuu ga ugokidasu

souchou date mada nemui yo

USJ tte nidome dakedo

kimi wa shiranai

chotto hashagisugite'nai?

ryoute POKETTO de

tanoshii no mo ii kedo sorosoro

mabushii DOKIDOKI hoshii

Yes or No?

sugu ni kakedashisou na mind

kimi shidai da yo

me mo awasenai

youki na machi de kimi dake miteru

koete kite your borderline

running on safezone

tonari no nakayoshi buri

chotto yakimoki shichau

watashitachi koibito ni wa

kitto miete'nai

ashita tomodachi ni wa

nante iou kana

konna ja mou karamawari no emotion

souzou dake ga hashiru

Yes or No?

yake ni uchiki na hito

hikiyoseta heart

modokashii yo

kantan ni "suki" to iwanai toko mo

ii n' dakedo your borderline

running on safezone

bukiyou demo ii kara sorosoro

tokubetsu na toki ga hoshii

Yes or No?

donna kotoba demo ii

kimi no kimochi wo kikasete hoshii

itsumo to chigau maji na hitotoki

futari wo kaete

repeat

**Counter-Strike**

Koshiro received a call from Mimi saying that they believed that they are now at the Zodiac's computer terminals, are hatching a plan on

how to distract them while finding Kyuu. Kazuma then interjected, saying that he has developed a virus of his own, and will send them

straight to Zodiac's own computers. Koshiro then told Wallace that should he and Mimi found Kyuu, they'll have to enter the Digi-Gate

through the laptop that they borrowed from Mimi's cousin. Mimi's group agreed and waited for the signal from Koshiro.

Ohitsujiza was excited, as he was just a few seconds away before unleashing his "super virus" at the remaining top computers in Japan

that aren't affected yet by the virus attacks. To-Rasu was pleased that once Japan is rendered immobile, they'll then start to work their

way in usurping control of Japan from the government, piece by piece. As Ohitsujiza was about to send the super virus, Kazuma, already

having pinpointed the source of the virus attacks, sent his own version of virus attacks, and sent it to Ohitsujiza's laptop. And in a matter

of seconds, Ohitsujiza's laptop was infected, showing the logo of DDS, and Kazuma's funny face, and the screen of Ohitsujiza's laptop

began to fluctuate, thus Ohitsujiza's attempts to send his virus is now rendered futile. Ohitsujiza frantically tried to wipe out the "intruder"

with the anti-virus he developed, but it was in vain, as his laptop no longer responds to his commands. While Ohitsujiza and To-Rasu

were focused on the laptop, they didn't noticed the two Digi-Destined Chosens sneaking their way inside the HQ coming from the

computer terminals via the monitors.

As Mimi and Wallace were carefully searching for Kyuu at every room, Mimi received a call from Kazuma. "Mimi, Kyuu activated a

distress signal using the DDS tracking signal through his ring! I can pinpoint his location. He's down in the basement! Hurry and get

there!". Mimi and Wallace then proceeded to the basement, and found Kyuu behind the cage, his arms and legs bounded separately in

chains, his face black and blue with traces of blood on his nose and lips, his upper body (he's naked from the waist up as Mizugameza

ripped his upper clothing and used Kyuu as a punching bag) was swelling, no doubt that Mimi and Wallace suspected that Kyuu was

physically tortured. Terriermon and Palmon then removed the chains and Kyuu was freed. But as soon as Kyuu was freed, he went limp

and fell to the floor. "Sorry, but one of the armored goons used me as a punching bag…Can't move on my own…too injured to

walk…". But Wallace said, "Don't worry. Leave it to us.". The two Digi-Destined Chosens realized that the physical abuse he received

has taken its toll, and Kyuu couldn't move well on his own, so they'll have to carry him. This proved to be a bit difficult, as carrying Kyuu

has slow down their efforts to escape stealthily. As they make their way upstairs, they were greeted by To-Rasu. "Going somewhere?" he

sneered, at took out his card reader, which was modeled after a sub-machine gun, and opened fire. The three teens managed to seek

cover. "Terriermon, I think that this is your department!" Wallace told Terriermon. Terriermon nodded at what Wallace meant.

**---Start Digimon Evolve Sequence---**

Terriermon changes…to Galgomon!

**---End Digimon Evolve Sequence---**

"**Gattling Arm**!". Galgomon chanted, and opened fire at To-Rasu, matching his bullets with his. To his surprise, his bullets didn't seem to

faze the green-armored Zodiac member, as To-Rasu kept firing. He was then joined by another Zodiac member, Sasoriza, who opened

fire with a sub-machine gun of his own. While Sasoriza was shooting, To-Rasu took a card from his card deck and slipped it inside the

"magazine" slot of his card reader. "**ADVENTO**". A yellow square appeared in front of the two Zodiac members and out came a huge

battle robot, about 10 ft. tall, and resembles that of a minotaur. Galgomon opened fire, only to realize that his bullets and lasers have no

effect on the metallic mammoth. "Shoot him down, **Magnu-Giga**!" To-Rasu commanded. The battle robot then fired lasers coming out

from both his arms, and struck down Galgomon, injuring him, and reverted back to Terriermon. Mimi then told Palmon to help them.

**---Start Digimon Evolve Sequence---**

Palmon changes…to Togemon!

**---End Digimon Evolve Sequence---**

Togemon then used her needles to at least slow down Magnu-Giga, but found little success, as To-Rasu slinked another card inside his

card reader. "**SHOOT VENTO**". To-Rasu then received a huge cannon that was shaped like a bazooka, and opened fire. Along with

Magnu-Giga's fire power, it caused Togemon to stagger backwards as the combined fire power was too much for Champion-form

Digimon. Then all of the sudden, the Geckomons came out of nowhere and grasped onto both To-Rasu and Sasoriza. Because of their

overwhelming numbers, the two Zodiac members were temporarily immobilized, The rest then used cables to trip Magnu-Giga, and was

also immobilized. One of the Geckomons then said, "Quick! Go now! We'll hold them off!". Mimi was worried, but heeded her

friends' pleas. As Togemon was carrying Kyuu, Wallace carried an unconscious Terriermon. Mimi then saw Sasoriza inserted a card

inside his card reader, which was located at his right thigh. "**STING VENTO**". Sasoriza then brandished a whip resembling a scorpion's

tail, and immediately whipped his captors, and was freed, as the Geckomons were showing signs of suffering from the effects of a

scorpion's venom. Mimi then took a banana from her bag and tossed it on the floor, Sasoriza slipped, and caused him to release his whip,

and again the Geckomons lunged onto him. Sasoriza realized that Mimi did this and shouted incentives at her, vowing vengeance. Mimi

and Wallace then escaped, heading towards the computer room where they came from. There they were greeted by Ohitsujiza, who

already activated his Strike Vent. Togemon then gently dropped Kyuu and used her spinning needle attack, causing the computers to

explode, including his trusted laptop. "No! My computers! My laptop!". Wallace then opened his laptop to open the Digi-Gate, and

planted a bomb so that they won't be followed. He set the timer to 60 seconds. While Ohitsujiza used the fire extinguishers to put out the

fire, Mimi, Wallace, Kyuu, and the two Digimons entered the Digimon world. Meanwhile, To-Rasu managed to get on his feet, throw off

his opponents and isolated them to a corner. He then inserted a card inside his card reader. "**FINAL VENTO**". Immediately, Magnu-

Giga stood up, his chest opened, revealing it to have several missiles stored inside, his arms raised, pointing it towards the Geckomons,

and several guns appeared at different parts of his body. To-Rasu then inserted his card reader at the back of Magnu-Giga, as if it was a

trigger. As To-Rasu pressed the trigger of his card reader, Magnu-Giga opened fire, firing his huge arsenal towards the Geckomons,

killing all of them on the spot, but also caused considerable damage at the HQ's structure.

After that they went to the computer room, only to see the damage that was done by Togemon. "It was a huge cactus-person who did

this!" the two brats took our prisoner away, and entered through there…" Ohitsujiza pointed at the laptop left by Wallace, only to

discover that a bomb was placed there. Before Ohitsujiza was about to remove the bomb, the bomb exploded, shattering the laptop,

rendering it useless. At that point, Tenbiza and Uoza arrived. "What happened here?" Uoza innocently asked. Sasoriza angrily shoved

Uoza and said, "You're plans to use a DDS hostage has failed. Two Digimon brats have made their way here, took our "hostage" away,

and caused a huge damage to our base…". But Ohitsujiza then interjected. "It seems that the little geek from DDS must have developed

a virus of his own, and caused our computers to shut down. And one of the Digimon Chosens must have somehow traced our virus'

source of origin, and hence found our place.". "What now? Both DDS and the Digimon Chosens will surely be here…". But again

Ohitsujiza assured Sasoriza that as long as their computers are out, the Digimons couldn't make their way here. To-Rasu, however,

couldn't afford to take any risks. "We'll have to move out and find another place to conduct our operations. It's possible that they knew

our location, no doubt from the trace that the virus you sent.". After 30 minutes, all Zodiac members arrived and secretly moved out of

their base of operations. To-Rasu then used his Final Vent to destroy what's left of their base, as some of their equipments were rendered

inoperable, no doubt due to the virus that Kazuma sent.

Meanwhile, Mimi, Wallace, and Kyuu all arrived safely at the Japanese Armed Forces HQ. Kyuu was sent to the hospital to treat his

injuries. Kazuma managed to heal 80 of Japan's infected computers, and this caused DDS to celebrate. Mrs. Renjou and Megumi were

overjoyed upon learning that Kyuu was rescued. By morning, The DDS staff, Class Q, A, and C, as well as the first batch Digi-Destined

Chosens, arrived at the hospital where Kyuu was confined. There Megumi hugged Kyuu, while Mrs. Renjou thanked, Kazuma, Koshiro,

Mimi and Walace for their efforts. But Mimi then told everyone that the fight isn't over yet, as she recounted to them how the Zodiac

fought, and what they were capable of.

The following day, Kazuma and Koshiro told DDS the location of the Zodiac base, which it turned out to be located in Yamaguchi

Prefecture, and soon both DDS, the Digi-Destined Chosens (1st and 2nd batch), and the police raided the base, only to discovered that

it was already demolished, rendering further investigations useless. Principal Dan was informed about this, and realized that the Zodiac

organization is an even more dangerous force to be reckoned with. He then summoned the entire staff and held an emergency meeting to

discuss what measures should be taken in order to stop the Zodiac from posing more threat to Japan and the rest of the world.

**To Be Continued…**

**SODA POP** by Hayami Kishimoto

shining road kaze ga door surinukete bokura no moto e

ending-roll sakki mita high-school days DORAMA no you

bokura no natsuyasumi wa owatta keredo ne

sukoshi toode shite hitoke no nai kono umi e

kureba omoidaseru itsu demo hora hakanaku sweet

muboubi de yasashii bokura no toki (take your time)

itsumademo doko de tatte

afuredasu yo

dare yori mo shinjiaeteta

tagai no mujaki na yume

modoranu hi wa SODA POP

party-mate, friends itoshiki hibi

everywhere yuuhi nante mireru kedo kono basho wa

special place sorezore no omoi ga hora kousa shite

onaji hako no naka de sugoshiteta kedo

itsu kara ka doko kara ka

wakarete yuku

dare yori mo chikaku ni ita ne

kimagure na kaiwa shita

toki ni namida SODA POP

tokubetsu na yasashiki hibi

"moshi tagai no michi wo aruku uchi ni

hanarebanare ni nattemo kitto

itsuka kono umi de aou ne"

yakusoku shita

(the) Land of Promise

repeat

repeat

The Zodiac is no doubt fumed, especially Sasoriza, about the damage that Mimi and Wallace caused. So they are going to execute a new

plan of attack. What do they plan to do next? Find out in Chapter 14.

**---OMAKE---**

Inside the hospital where Kyuu is confined, a nurse was about to go to Kyuu's room to check on him when Mrs. Renjou came. The two

greeted and both proceeded to Kyuu's room. As they entered the room they were greeted by what appeared to be a huge object that

was covered in a blanket. As Mrs. Renjou looked worried, the nurse shook her head in disbelief. "Oh dear, they're at it again." Kyuu's

mom asked the nurse what she meant. The nurse replied, "Your son and his girlfriend are making out.". Mrs. Renjou then went to the bed

and tapped the huge, moving object. She then removed the cover, revealing it to be Kyuu and Megumi, lying on the bed together, with

Megumi on top. Both of their clothes were wrinkled, as Megumi's chest was exposed and her skirt was raised, almost revealing her

panties, while Kyuu's hospital dress was raised, revealing his underwear. Kyuu's mom then fainted and fell on the floor. The nurse caught

her and put her on the makeshift bed, and said the teens, "It's natural, so don't worry. Anyway, you should have patience. Kyuu, you're

still recuperating, so try to abstain yourself. You too, Ms. Megumi.". Both teens blushed as they arranged themselves.


	14. Operation: Infiltration

**Koudoutai**

Chapter 14's here, and the Zodiac makes their first recorded appearance and attack on DDS, though only half of its members will

appear, as they will conduct an experiment on whether they should demolish DDS or kidnap some of its top students as ransom.

Also, the second Digimon Emperor makes an appearance here (he first appeared in the **Ghost Stories** (aka **Ghosts at School**) fic

under the story titled _**St. Valentine's Massacre**_. He appeared in chapters 6 to 11 of that fic) and offers his services to the Zodiac. So

expect a siege-like theme in this chapter.

**Yes or No?** by Hayami Kishimoto

machijuu ga ugokidasu

souchou date mada nemui yo

USJ tte nidome dakedo

kimi wa shiranai

chotto hashagisugite'nai?

ryoute POKETTO de

tanoshii no mo ii kedo sorosoro

mabushii DOKIDOKI hoshii

Yes or No?

sugu ni kakedashisou na mind

kimi shidai da yo

me mo awasenai

youki na machi de kimi dake miteru

koete kite your borderline

running on safezone

tonari no nakayoshi buri

chotto yakimoki shichau

watashitachi koibito ni wa

kitto miete'nai

ashita tomodachi ni wa

nante iou kana

konna ja mou karamawari no emotion

souzou dake ga hashiru

Yes or No?

yake ni uchiki na hito

hikiyoseta heart

modokashii yo

kantan ni "suki" to iwanai toko mo

ii n' dakedo your borderline

running on safezone

bukiyou demo ii kara sorosoro

tokubetsu na toki ga hoshii

Yes or No?

donna kotoba demo ii

kimi no kimochi wo kikasete hoshii

itsumo to chigau maji na hitotoki

futari wo kaete

repeat

**Infiltration**

The Zodiac, through information supplied by To-Rasu's secretary, Goro Yura, found a suitable new base of operations. They relocated

in an abandoned military installation in the outskirts of Mt. Asahidake. There they placed their available equipments here and Ohitsujiza

made some adjustments on the base's computers and scanners so that the military won't be alarmed should they notice that the

abandoned base is occupied. After 2 hours of unpacking, Sasoriza then berated Uoza about his idea of sparing Kyuu instead of killing

him, which resulted of DDS discovering their former base. Uoza maintained his stance that killing outright is unnecessary. Tenbinza

stepped in between the two warring members to sooth the conflict (Tenbinza means Libra, the balance. His role as the balance means he

has to balance the alliance between two sides, so that to prove that he is not taking any sides). Mizugameza watched the argument in

amusement, while Ohitsujiza ignored the noise and concentrated in working on the installations. Then a voice was heard. A slightly loud,

chuckling voice. Turning around, they realized that it was the Digimon Emperor. Sasoriza then activated his Sting Vent, but the intruder

raised a hand in peace. "Easy, Sasoriza, or should I call you Scorpio, or rather…Itsuro Dan…Morihiko Dan's…baby brother…?". The

Zodiac members were surprised at hearing this. Sasoriza blew his top, and was enraged at the intruder's sarcastic remarks. "I do not

acknowledge Morihiko as a my brother! I despise him from the bottom of my heart! You have a lot of guts telling that on my face, Ken

Ichijouji!". At that moment Sasoriza used his Sting Vent, but the intruder ducks quickly. "I said easy. I'm not Ken. I'm his rival, I'm here

to offer my services to you." The intruder then took off his goggles. His facial appearance is similar to that of **_Kurei_** (from the anime

**Flame ****of Recca**), his hair was colored blue, and his hairstyle almost matches Ken's older brother.

Tenbinza steeped in and calmed Sasoriza, while To-Rasu approached the so-called Digimon Emperor II. To-Rasu glanced at the

unexpected visitor from head to toe. He seemed impressed, but had to be sure if he's not a spy. "Why should we take your word for it?

And why are you willing to help us?" To-Rasu asked. The Digimon Emperor smirked and said, "Revenge. Ken Ichijouji and his Chosen

craps humiliated me several weeks ago. And I would have been sent to jail if not for the Nightbreeds. Surely you've heard of them?".

To-Rasu nodded, having heard of them, but never encountered them since they we're sighted at Yokohama. "Then…" The Digimon

Emperor II continued, "Killer Croc, Bane, and the Penguin's assistants made a break for it, but I chose to hide in case the Batman and

his detective allies and the Chosen craps showed up (**a/n**: This chapter is set a few weeks after St. Valentine's Massacre). I remained

hidden all this time, but when I saw Ken challenged one of your men who was actually a corrupt cop, and having heard them mentioned

about your group, I figured that you're my ticket in getting my revenge against those Digi-jackasses. So I sort of monitored them and you.

But I bided my time to see how you guys handled them, since Ken and his 5 friends have enrolled at DDS. As for why I found out about

you, my dear Sasoriza, is that I saw you unmasked in your quarters. How? Through the Digimon world.". Sasoriza was starting to lose

his patience, but Tenbinza held on to Sasoriza. To-Rasu then asked the Digimon Emperor what he can do. The Digimon Emperor replied

by showing his laptop, and showed him the entrance to the Digimon world. To-Rasu was now impressed, and began to show interest in

him. Ohitsujiza approached the visitor and said, "Can you show me how to gain access to that world? And can you show me the

ropes?". The Digimon Emperor II smiled, and soon the Zodiac members began to discuss about their partnership, while Sasoriza kept a

close eye on him. Five hours later, the second Digimon Emperor made a proposal on how to infiltrate DDS, how to either capture and/or

kill Morihiko Dan, and how to keep the Chosen Children busy and away from DDS. The Zodiac members, including Sasoriza were all

ears as the youngster made a layout of plans…

Thirteen days later, DDS sent Class N to P, and S to Z to several port areas in Ibusuki, Nagasaki, Nansei Island, Etorofu Island,

Kunashiri Island, and Hakodate Isle. They were to investigate the spate of attacks on several oil tankers that exploded, and in which it

resulted in a massive oil spill. Class N to P, and S to Z were unaware that it was a ruse to keep them away from DDS (Mizugameza and

his battle robot, Venosnaker, were actually responsible for this), and it seemed to work, as they were 5 hours away from DDS.

Then, Class B and Class D to M were sent to Shikoku and Hokkaido districts, and were assigned to investigate a rash of mass murders

(perpetrated by Shishiza and his battle robot Animus).

At DDS, Class A, C and Q, as well as a few other students were on standby in case they'll be sent to which place that needs intensive

investigation. At the old school building, Class C, and A went to Class Q's room, and discussed about the events that happened recently

(Kyuu's already recovered, and is now here at school). Ken also mentioned to Class Q and A about Class C teaming up with Batman,

Shido Tatsuhiko and the Ghosts at School gang in solving the events that happened just a few weeks ago (again, see St. Valentine's

Massacre) before enrolling here. He also mentioned that his old rival, Garou Giovanni, has taken the identity of the Digimon Emperor,

and briefly aided Gotham City's most dangerous criminals. Takeru added that Batman sternly insisted that he and Shido will handle the

capture of Cain and the other escaped criminals. Daisuke then brought up the topic about the Zodiac making their next move. He added

that they might try something unexpected. Their discussion was interrupted when Saburumaru barged in and alerted his fellow DDS

students. "We got a problem! Principal Dan wants us all in his office! Pronto!".

In five minutes, Class A, C, and Q are there. Daisuke and Ken were surprised as Dan showed to them the footage of the Reapermons

attacking Tokyo. Miyako then called Taichi and the other first batch Digi-Destined Chosens and told them the situation. Taichi

acknowledged and he and the others are heading towards Tokyo.

At an abandoned building, at the rooftop, the second Digimon Emperor, along with Tenbinza and Uoza, watched the action from afar

using their binoculars and through the emperor's laptop. Taichi and the others were having a hard time dealing with the Reapermons. He

also sent the Bokumons to further outnumber the heroic Digimons, and in the resulting melee, Koshiro's laptop was damaged, making

sure that the Reapermons and the Bokumons won't be sent back. The Digimon Emperor then radioed To-Rasu, informing them that

DDS is now defenseless as only a few students were there. To-Rasu then told Ohitsujiza that now is the time to strike. Ohitsujiza then

activated the special device attached into his laptop. "Ok, Digital gate open!". And at that moment, To-Rasu, Ohitsujiza, Mizugameza,

Shishiza, and Sasoriza entered the Digimon world. Ohitsujiza then lead his team to where the signal is leading them, as the Digimon

Emperor secretly planted a bug on Principal Dan's wheelchair, and the approaching Zodiac were closing in on the signal.

At the surface world, neither DDS nor the 6 Chosens are aware that in a matter of minutes, they are about to be attacked.

**To Be Continued…**

**SODA POP** by Hayami Kishimoto

shining road kaze ga door surinukete bokura no moto e

ending-roll sakki mita high-school days DORAMA no you

bokura no natsuyasumi wa owatta keredo ne

sukoshi toode shite hitoke no nai kono umi e

kureba omoidaseru itsu demo hora hakanaku sweet

muboubi de yasashii bokura no toki (take your time)

itsumademo doko de tatte

afuredasu yo

dare yori mo shinjiaeteta

tagai no mujaki na yume

modoranu hi wa SODA POP

party-mate, friends itoshiki hibi

everywhere yuuhi nante mireru kedo kono basho wa

special place sorezore no omoi ga hora kousa shite

onaji hako no naka de sugoshiteta kedo

itsu kara ka doko kara ka

wakarete yuku

dare yori mo chikaku ni ita ne

kimagure na kaiwa shita

toki ni namida SODA POP

tokubetsu na yasashiki hibi

"moshi tagai no michi wo aruku uchi ni

hanarebanare ni nattemo kitto

itsuka kono umi de aou ne"

yakusoku shita

(the) Land of Promise

repeat

repeat

Next chapter will be a bloody one, as the Zodiac finally initiated the attack and invasion of DDS. Expect a lot of blood and gore as some

of the Zodiac's Battle Robots make their debut.

And don't forget that V-Mon and the gang will fight to defend DDS.

And the Dan siblings (Morihiko and Itsuro) will meet for the first time. How will Principal Dan defend himself against an armored intruder

with the ability and weapons of a scorpion when he's wheelchair-bound?

See you until then…


	15. DDS Under Attack, part 1

**Koudoutai**

Here is Chapter 15. And in this chapter there'll be a lot of fighting, and a lot of blood and gore, as the Zodiac make their way inside DDS

the ruthless way, as to prove their power to Japan and the rest of the world.

Class A, C, and Q, on the other hand, will show their courage and determination in defending their turf.

And Mimi and Wallace will provide support to DDS, as well as Palmon and Terriermon will showcase their abilities.

**Yes or No?** by Hayami Kishimoto

machijuu ga ugokidasu

souchou date mada nemui yo

USJ tte nidome dakedo

kimi wa shiranai

chotto hashagisugite'nai?

ryoute POKETTO de

tanoshii no mo ii kedo sorosoro

mabushii DOKIDOKI hoshii

Yes or No?

sugu ni kakedashisou na mind

kimi shidai da yo

me mo awasenai

youki na machi de kimi dake miteru

koete kite your borderline

running on safezone

tonari no nakayoshi buri

chotto yakimoki shichau

watashitachi koibito ni wa

kitto miete'nai

ashita tomodachi ni wa

nante iou kana

konna ja mou karamawari no emotion

souzou dake ga hashiru

Yes or No?

yake ni uchiki na hito

hikiyoseta heart

modokashii yo

kantan ni "suki" to iwanai toko mo

ii n' dakedo your borderline

running on safezone

bukiyou demo ii kara sorosoro

tokubetsu na toki ga hoshii

Yes or No?

donna kotoba demo ii

kimi no kimochi wo kikasete hoshii

itsumo to chigau maji na hitotoki

futari wo kaete

repeat

**Under Siege**

The approaching Zodiac, being lead by Ohitsujiza (who, of course, is the tour guide, and not the leader), are just moments away from

infiltrating DDS. Ohitsujiza then suggested that some of them will have to go separate directions while invading DDS. To-Rasu then

assigned Shishiza to knock out DDS' communication lines so that they won't send a distress call. He then instructed the rest to either

kidnap or kill the students they see on sight. Sasoriza proclaimed that Morihiko Dan will die by his hands. To-Rasu didn't argue, knowing

that Sasoriza joined the Zodiac for the exact purpose of seeing the younger Dan dead.

At the surface world, Mimi and Wallace entered DDS to visit their friends. They were unaware of the impending danger and that Taichi

and the rest were busy fighting the dark-type Digimons in Tokyo. Once inside, Hikari told Mimi and Wallace about the current situation.

Mimi then wondered aloud if this was a coincidence or rather a tactic from the Zodiac. Everyone inside the conference room eyed Mimi

for that comment.

Ohitsujiza then tapped on his laptop, and the Zodiac exited to the surface world in several areas that has either a computer or laptop.

Shishiza exited at the communications room; Ohitsujiza at the computer lab; To-Rasu just outside the DDS main building (exited through

a laptop of a DDS student outside the bench area), and immediately hid himself; Sasoriza just outside the conference room. He then

inserted a card into his card reader. "**CLEAR VENTO**". Sasoriza became invisible and intangible, and waited for the time when

Morihiko Dan is alone; Mizugameza exited at the boys bathroom via Kazuma's laptop, which he left it open. Kazuma was doing his toilet

rounds while he placed his laptop at the sink. Mizugameza then left the bathroom and walked into the hallway. He then inserted a card

into his card reader. "**SWORD VENTO**". A sword, resembling Venosnaker's fang, appeared, and held on to it. When a student

approaches, Mizugameza grabbed the student by his hair, and slashed his throat, killing him. Three female DDS students walked in and

saw what happened, but before they had a chance to run, Mizugameza was all over them, and decimated the three teens. "Aaahhh…my

favorite color…" he murmured, seeing a pool of blood around him. He then inserted a card into his card reader. "ADVENTO". A yellow

square appeared and out comes Venosnaker. Through Mizugameza's brainwave patterns, Venosnaker understood his master's orders:

kill everyone on sight.

Meanwhile, Shishiza inserted a card into his card reader, and activated the Strike Vent. Using his lion claws, he disabled the phone lines,

and other communication equipments. He inserted his card into the card reader and Animus was summoned. He and Animus then

disabled the electricity wires, causing the DDS main building to go dark. Luckily, there was a hidden power generator somewhere within

the building, and power was partially restored. Principal Dan then decided to call the rest of the staff to see what caused the power

outage. To his surprise, the line was dead. Then he received a radio call from Kotaro Nanami, informing Dan that there are armored

intruders inside the building, killing the students and some of the staff. "Oh no! they're here! The Zodiac are here!" Ken gasped. The

other students were taken by surprise at what Ken just said. Dan stared wide-eyed at hearing this and ordered the three Class section to

evacuate. Tatsumi Hongou then led the three sections out of the room and straight towards the exit. As soon as Dan was alone, Sasoriza

then entered the room and locked the door. His Clear Vent deactivated, and his appearance is now seen by Principal Dan. "So, I

presumed that you're responsible for this. Why are you doing this? What do you want?" Sasoriza replied, "My allies want to show the

world what were capable of. Me, I want to see you dead. You represent everything that I hate. And I hate you from the bottom of my

heart. And now you'll die!" Sasoriza inserted a card into his card deck. "**ADVENTO**". A huge scorpion appeared from the yellow

circle, and is now ready for his master's command. Sasoriza then inserted another card. "**HYPER VENTO**". At that moment, the huge

scorpion then transformed into a human-like battle robot. "Scorponok, kill him!" Sasoriza commanded. But all of the sudden, Shuno

Katagiri entered the room from an adjacent door, and pulled the curtains and threw it over Scorponok, blocking its view. Sasoriza was

incensed and placed another card. "STING VENTO". A whip resembling a scorpion's tail appeared, and immediately whipped Katagiri

several times, and in less than a minute she was weakened due to the Sting Vent, which was a laced with a fortified scorpion venom in it.

Principal Dan was placed in a compromising situation, as he couldn't make a move.

Somewhere inside the main building, Venosnaker disemboweled more than 50 DDS students at record time. Mizugameza reveled at the

sight he was seeing. He then saw Houngou leading Class Q, A, and C towards the exit, only to return, as To-Rasu was opening fire at the

fleeing students and Houngou. Mizugameza didn't bother going after them believing that To-Rasu will take care of them. He proceeded to

find more victims to kill. Outside the DDS gate, the guard who was manning the entrance was unaware of what's happening inside, not

knowing that the school was already being attacked.

**To Be Continued…**

**SODA POP** by Hayami Kishimoto

shining road kaze ga door surinukete bokura no moto e

ending-roll sakki mita high-school days DORAMA no you

bokura no natsuyasumi wa owatta keredo ne

sukoshi toode shite hitoke no nai kono umi e

kureba omoidaseru itsu demo hora hakanaku sweet

muboubi de yasashii bokura no toki (take your time)

itsumademo doko de tatte

afuredasu yo

dare yori mo shinjiaeteta

tagai no mujaki na yume

modoranu hi wa SODA POP

party-mate, friends itoshiki hibi

everywhere yuuhi nante mireru kedo kono basho wa

special place sorezore no omoi ga hora kousa shite

onaji hako no naka de sugoshiteta kedo

itsu kara ka doko kara ka

wakarete yuku

dare yori mo chikaku ni ita ne

kimagure na kaiwa shita

toki ni namida SODA POP

tokubetsu na yasashiki hibi

"moshi tagai no michi wo aruku uchi ni

hanarebanare ni nattemo kitto

itsuka kono umi de aou ne"

yakusoku shita

(the) Land of Promise

repeat

repeat

Next chapter, the bloody battle continues, as the Zodiac caused considerable damage to DDS. Dan tries to find a way of saving himself

and Ms. Katagiri without getting killed by his younger brother. And the Digimons finally sprang into action. Expect a lot of blood and gore

as some of the Zodiac's Battle Robots get nasty as they battle the Digimons.

See you until then…


	16. DDS Under Attack, part 2

**Koudoutai**

Chapter 16's here, and the siege continues, as the Zodiac killed several DDS students while scores are injured. And this time Class C

attempts to fight back. And Class Q and A will provide assistance.

Meanwhile, Mimi and Wallace came to Principal Dan's aid. Will their Digimon partners be strong enough to repulse Sasoriza?

**Yes or No?** by Hayami Kishimoto

machijuu ga ugokidasu

souchou date mada nemui yo

USJ tte nidome dakedo

kimi wa shiranai

chotto hashagisugite'nai?

ryoute POKETTO de

tanoshii no mo ii kedo sorosoro

mabushii DOKIDOKI hoshii

Yes or No?

sugu ni kakedashisou na mind

kimi shidai da yo

me mo awasenai

youki na machi de kimi dake miteru

koete kite your borderline

running on safezone

tonari no nakayoshi buri

chotto yakimoki shichau

watashitachi koibito ni wa

kitto miete'nai

ashita tomodachi ni wa

nante iou kana

konna ja mou karamawari no emotion

souzou dake ga hashiru

Yes or No?

yake ni uchiki na hito

hikiyoseta heart

modokashii yo

kantan ni "suki" to iwanai toko mo

ii n' dakedo your borderline

running on safezone

bukiyou demo ii kara sorosoro

tokubetsu na toki ga hoshii

Yes or No?

donna kotoba demo ii

kimi no kimochi wo kikasete hoshii

itsumo to chigau maji na hitotoki

futari wo kaete

repeat

**Fight Back!**

Kotaro Nanami managed to camouflage himself from the passing Zodiac members. He then took the opportunity to radio their partner

detective agencies and local authorities for assistance, but for some reasons, his radio only received static waves. Unaware to everyone,

the Digimon Emperor (Garou Giovanni) used a radio wave transmitter to jam the electronic and radio equipments within DDS. He was

laughing heartily seeing that the 6 Chosens were running for their lives.

At the ground level, behind the information desk, Hongou was shielding the three class sections from the bullets of To-Rasu's card reader

(the sub-machine gun) as To-Rasu opened fire. Iori then told everyone that he'll stay while he keeps the armored attacker busy. Kyuu

was hesitant about this, but Takeru assured to them that Iori can handle any situation. Iori then told Armadimon to do his cue. Armadimon

nodded and told the rest to start running.

**---Start Digimon Evolve Sequence---**

Armadimon changes…to Ankylomon!

**---End Digimon Evolve Sequence---**

Ankylomon emerges from the information desk, and managed to withstand the bullets. To-Rasu then inserted a card into his card reader,

and a voice confirmed what card was slotted in. "SHOOT VENTO". In an instant, two huge cannons appeared on both his shoulders,

and fired away, knocking Ankylomon off his feet. Iori, watching from a corner, told his partner to get up. Ankylomon got up and tried to

get near To-Rasu, ignoring the pain he's feeling, coming from the shoulder cannons that his opponent is using.

Hongou told the three class sections to split up, but instructed them to find the nearest exit and get out so that they can get help.

Class A went to the east section, Class Q to the western part, and C went to different directions, taking their Digimon partners with them.

Daisuke and V-Mon stumbled onto Mizugameza, who slashed ten more DDS students with his Sword Vent, while his battle robot

mutilated 20 more students. Mizugameza proudly admired his work, causing Daisuke and V-Mon to seethe in anger at Mizugameza's

brutality.

**---Start Digimon Evolve Sequence---**

V-Mon changes…to XV-Mon!

**---End Digimon Evolve Sequence---**

XV-Mon angrily charged towards Mizugameza, but Venosnaker wrapped itself around XV-Mon, and began to squeeze its robotic body

around XV-Mon, causing the Digimon to suffocate. Daisuke on the other hand, was evading Mizugameza's sword, trying not to get hit.

But Mizugameza inserted a card into his card reader. "**SPIT VENTO**". Daisuke's eyes widen at what he saw. Mizugameza's right hand

was covered with what appeared to be a head of a giant cobra. Mizugameza then fired his Spit Vent, which was actually a concentrated

acid. Daisuke managed to avoid it, but a 10-year old girl was unfortunate, as she stumbled into the fight, and was dissolved by the acid in

a matter of 20 seconds, leaving nothing but melted flesh and clothing. Daisuke was infuriated, but had to collect his thoughts and find a

way of disarming his opponent.

Kyuu and Class Q were almost at the exit, but Kyuu told them to go ahead, as he felt that Principal Dan was in danger. Kyuu then went

back inside, while the rest of Class Q were forced to leave Kyuu behind, remembering what they were supposed to do.

Kyuu was already at the 3rd floor, when he heard a commotion at the communications room checking it out, he saw Ohitsujiza wrecking

all the equipments inside. Ohitsujiza then saw Kyuu. "Hi! Look's like were in for round two. And this time, no one's going to bail you

out!". Kyuu picked up a steel pipe and was ready to pounce his opponent, but the Zodiac's resident programmer inserted a card into his

card reader. "**STRIKE VENTO**". And soon a "sword" fight commenced, but Ohitsujiza managed to disarm Kyuu, and was about to

pounce on Kyuu when Stingmon intervened. Ken then told Stingmon to take both himself and Kyuu out of DDS. Stingmon then flew

towards the window, only to be intercepted by a horde of Battermons.

**---Start Digimon Digest Sequence---**

Battermon: dark-type Digimon that resembles a large bat. Battermons travels in a group. They kill their prey, Digimon and humans alike,

with their strong fangs and claws. They also used their sonic waves to induce dizziness on their opponents. It's weapon, the Sonic Break.

**---End Digimon Digest Sequence---**

Stingmon had to drop Kyuu and Ken in order to deal the Battermons. "Kyuu, Ken, run for it! I'll hold them off!" he shouted. Kyuu and

Ken were about to head for the stairs, but Ohitsujiza blocked their path. "No going. Just stay.". Ohitsujiza then smashed a wall with his

Strike Vent, narrowly missing Kyuu and Ken. Kyuu and Ken then tackled their opponent by tripping him. Ohitsujiza was impressed by

their teamwork. "Not bad. Let's see if they can outsmart this." He thought as he slip a card onto his card reader and Metal-Ohitsu was

summoned. Kyuu and Ken run towards the stairs, with Ohitsujiza and Metal Ohitsu in hot pursuit.

Class A on the other hand, were forced to deal with Shishiza as he was about to kill a six-year old boy, whose mother was killed by

Shishiza's Strike Vent. Everyone then mounted on Shishiza, dragging him to the ground, to prevent him from drawing a card.

At the rooftop of a building, a few blocks away from DDS, the Digimon Emperor was laughing his heart out. It turned out that he was the

one who summoned the Battermons form the Digimon world and ordered them to attack DDS. Tenbinza and Uoza were silent

throughout the incident, feeling helpless in preventing the Zodiac from destroying DDS, seeing that scores of lives were lost Uoza secretly

and silently came to regret joining the organization but had no choice but to ignore his personal feelings..

Inside the conference room, Morihiko Dan used his gun to keep Sasoriza away from Ms. Katagiri, who was unconscious, bleeding, and

dying, due to the scorpion's poison, brought about by Sasoriza's Sting Vent (Principal Dan wasn't aware that Sasoriza was actually his

younger brother, Itsuro). It was then that Terriermon, who evolved to Rapidmon, barged into the locked door, and kept Sasoriza away.

Wallace, Mimi, and Palmon entered, seeing Katagiri slumped on the floor. Sasoriza was angered by their interference. "This is between

me and Morihiko Dan. Leave now, or you'll die just like those frog Digimons.". Mimi looked shocked to the core, realizing, and unable

to accept, that her friends were dead. That would explain why she hasn't seen them in the Digimon world in the past few days. "Wallace,

Rapidmon. Take Principal Dan and Ms. Katagiri out of here. Leave this guy to me." Mimi ordered. Reluctantly Wallace agreed, and the

three, carrying Katagiri and Principal Dan, left the room, leaving Mimi and Palmon against Sasoriza and Scorponok. "So, you wish to join

those toadlings, eh?" Sasoriza sneered. Mimi was now pissed off. "Palmon! Let's finish this armored asshole!" Palmon agreed.

**---Start Digimon Evolve Sequence---**

Palmon changes…to Togemon!

**---End Digimon Evolve Sequence---**

Togemon braced herself as Scorponok is readying its pincers and tail, as the two titans are about to clash. Mimi grabbed a broken

flagpole that she could use as a pair of baton. Sasoriza, on the other hand, was ready to use his Sting Vent, eager to get even at Mimi for

the humiliation she caused a few weeks ago.

**To Be Continued…**

**SODA POP** by Hayami Kishimoto

shining road kaze ga door surinukete bokura no moto e

ending-roll sakki mita high-school days DORAMA no you

bokura no natsuyasumi wa owatta keredo ne

sukoshi toode shite hitoke no nai kono umi e

kureba omoidaseru itsu demo hora hakanaku sweet

muboubi de yasashii bokura no toki (take your time)

itsumademo doko de tatte

afuredasu yo

dare yori mo shinjiaeteta

tagai no mujaki na yume

modoranu hi wa SODA POP

party-mate, friends itoshiki hibi

everywhere yuuhi nante mireru kedo kono basho wa

special place sorezore no omoi ga hora kousa shite

onaji hako no naka de sugoshiteta kedo

itsu kara ka doko kara ka

wakarete yuku

dare yori mo chikaku ni ita ne

kimagure na kaiwa shita

toki ni namida SODA POP

tokubetsu na yasashiki hibi

"moshi tagai no michi wo aruku uchi ni

hanarebanare ni nattemo kitto

itsuka kono umi de aou ne"

yakusoku shita

(the) Land of Promise

repeat

repeat

The fighting continues, as the Zodiac did a good job of isolating the students within DDS. Togemon will show her wares as she faces of

Sasoriza's battle robot, while Sasoriza himself will satisfy his bloodlust by taking on Mimi.

Kyuu and Ken are on the run as Ohitsujiza and his battle robot are hot on their trail.

Daisuke will try to find a way of stopping Mizugameza, while XV-Mon struggles to outlive Mizugameza's robot.

Will Class A succeeded in taking down Shishiza? And where's Class Q? Did they made it out to the outside world?

To-Rasu still kept Ankylomon at bay. How will he and Iori manage to outsmart their opponent?

Chapter 17 is on the way. And expect more violence and bloodshed piling in.


	17. DDS Under Attack, part 3

**Koudoutai**

Where here now at chapter 17, and things are getting more nasty, as more and more lives are lost, and the invaders just keep thrashing

out more than they can show.

But read on as the tide is about to change, and maybe DDS will get the breather that they needed.

**Yes or No?** by Hayami Kishimoto

machijuu ga ugokidasu

souchou date mada nemui yo

USJ tte nidome dakedo

kimi wa shiranai

chotto hashagisugite'nai?

ryoute POKETTO de

tanoshii no mo ii kedo sorosoro

mabushii DOKIDOKI hoshii

Yes or No?

sugu ni kakedashisou na mind

kimi shidai da yo

me mo awasenai

youki na machi de kimi dake miteru

koete kite your borderline

running on safezone

tonari no nakayoshi buri

chotto yakimoki shichau

watashitachi koibito ni wa

kitto miete'nai

ashita tomodachi ni wa

nante iou kana

konna ja mou karamawari no emotion

souzou dake ga hashiru

Yes or No?

yake ni uchiki na hito

hikiyoseta heart

modokashii yo

kantan ni "suki" to iwanai toko mo

ii n' dakedo your borderline

running on safezone

bukiyou demo ii kara sorosoro

tokubetsu na toki ga hoshii

Yes or No?

donna kotoba demo ii

kimi no kimochi wo kikasete hoshii

itsumo to chigau maji na hitotoki

futari wo kaete

repeat

**Help On The Way**

Rapidmon, Wallace, Principal Dan, and the unconscious Shuno Katagiri made it safely out the DDS main building when Rapidmon run

towards the ground floor in top speed without dropping his friends, though he had to ignore seeing XV-Mon being coiled around by what

he saw was a huge cobra. He then heard gunshots coming from the entrance. There he, Wallace and Principal Dan saw Iori standing at a

corner, watching Ankylomon trying to get near a green-armored intruder shooting with a pair of shoulder cannon.

Rapidmon approached Iori and asked him what happened, and Iori in turn, told Rapidmon, Wallace and principal Dan that the shooter is

blocking the entrance/exit of the building. Wallace then told Iori that a horde of Battermons where inside the building, aggravating the

situation by aiding the Zodiac. Principal Dan then wondered how the Zodiac managed to enter DDS without being detected. Then a voice

was heard, answering their queries. "I saw one of them came out, through my laptop when I was coming out of the toilet.". Turning

around, it was Kazuma, carrying his laptop. Wallace was confused. "That cannot be! Neither one of them can't gain access to the

Digimon world! That's impossible!". "We'll figure it out later. Right now this young lady needs medical attention." Rapidmon interjected,

pointing to the prone body of Ms. Katagiri. At this point, Ankylomon came to the corner where he found Iori and the others. "Iori, see

that hole on that wall? Go there and leave. I'll hold the attacker off as long as I can. That way, you can have time to escape.". Iori

reluctantly nodded, and motions the others to follow him.

At another area inside the school building, Class A did a good job of holding down the lion-armored Zodiac member. But they didn't

notice that he managed to draw out a card and secretly slipped it inside his card reader. ""ADVENTO". As Class A heard the voice,

Animus appeared from the yellow square and caused Class A to scamper away. Now free, Shishiza was about to give chase, but saw a

group of new DDS students stumbling into them. Smirking, he ordered Animus to kill them, and the battle robot obliged, killing the

students on the spot, blood and organs were splattered and scattered all over the place. Class A were angered, but had to keep their

cool, as they knew they were no match against their armored attackers. They'll have to bide their time and come up with a plan of

outsmarting and outmaneuvering their opponents.

At the 4th floor, Kyuu and Ken managed to hide inside crime laboratory, but where surprised that Ohitsujiza also entered the room. He

then had Metal-Ohitsu to smash the place just to flush the two teens out. The two tens slowly crawled behind a table so that they won't

be seen.

At the conference room, Togemon and Scorponok were locked in an armbar and headlock, while Mimi surprising kept Sasoriza at bay,

dodging his Sting Vent, at the same time tripping him just to keep him off-guard. Sasoriza realized that he underestimated his opponent,

and dropped his whip and inserted another card. "**STRIKE VENTO**". Sasoriza's forearms were, in an instant, were covered with

gauntlets that were shaped like a scorpion's pincers. He then had Mimi running around the room as she tried to avoid getting crushed by

the pincers.

Meanwhile, the rest of Class C were helping the injured students get inside the school clinic, while Angemon, Angewomon, and

Aquilamon were keeping the Battermons away from the clinic, so that the school nurse could attend to the injured students. "Heaven's

Knuckle!" "Heaven's Arrow!". Their weapons managed to keep the Battermons away, but they were unaware that the Battermons were

just distracting Class C while the Zodiac were busy thrashing the school.

As Rapidmon secretly had his friends lead out of the building, Ankylomon was keeping To-Rasu at bay. As soon as they got outside, they

saw the three Class Q students coming out of the air vent. They joined Rapidmon in carrying Principal Dan, and Ms. Katagiri into his

arms, while Kazuma, Iori, and Wallace followed, and headed towards the gate, only to see the guard getting killed by more Battermons.

Then more came, surrounding Rapidmon and the rest. Iori was incensed, so incensed that a theory came out of his head. "THE

DIGIMON EMPEROR! IT WAS HIM! HE'S RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS!." The others looked at Iori in a confused state. "It can't

be Ken. He's no longer possessed…" Wallace said, but Iori cut him off. "No. It was someone else. Ken's old rival, Garou Giovanni.

He's the new Digimon Emperor! I bet he's the one who led the Zodiac here secretly, hence the sudden invasion.". Then one of the

Battermons flew towards the group, and was about to kill Kazuma when a bolt of electricity strucked the Battermon down. It was

Kabuterimon! Then the other heroic Digimons arrived. War-Greymon, Were-Garurumon, Ikkakumon, and Garudamon, all came, and

took care of the Battermons. Garudamon then carried Principal Dan and Ms. Katagiri and went to the nearest hospital, while the rest

accompanied Rapidmon in aiding Angemon and the others in repelling the rest of the Battermons. Soon the school clinic was saved.

Anemon then told the others that the main building is under siege, and told them that the others are inside. War-Greymon and the others

then proceeded to the main building.

At the rooftop, The Digimon Emperor saw what happened and radioed To-Rasu about the impending arrival of the first batch Digimons.

To-Rasu then decided to demolish DDS once and for all. He radioed the rest of the Zodiac and told them to teleport themselves out of

the building, as he will attempt to demolish the building. The others nodded (Sasoriza was unwilling to leave, but reluctantly agreed when

To-Rasu said that he'll demolish the building using his Final Vent, and believing that the resulting demolition would kill his brother

Morihiko, as he believed that he was still inside the building) and they descended into the yellow square, leaving their opponents

dumbfounded. The good guys breath a sigh of relief, and began to gather the injured students, and headed towards the ground floor.

To-Rasu was left behind, and when Ankylomon saw him left the building, he thought To-Rasu retreated, when he heard a voice spoke.

"**FINAL VENTO**". Peeking outside, Ankylomon was surprised to see a huge metallic robot resembling a Minotaur standing in front of

To-Rasu, armed with an arsenal of weapons, including bullets, rockets, missiles, RPG, and other explosive weapons. Hongou and

Nanami, who happened to make their way out of the building through the fire exit, also saw what the commotion, and were shocked in

guessing what To-Rasu was planning to do. But before Ankylomon and the two DDS teachers could react, To-Rasu opened fire, and his

Final Vent was activated, firing his arsenal of weapons at the DDS main building. Inside the building, Kyuu, the injured students, the rest

of Class A and C (and their Digimon partners), heard a roaring sound. Before they knew it the building rumbled, and the remaining

students ducked as explosions entered the building, and concrete debris descended. In a matter of 73 seconds, DDS was in rubbles. At

this point, the first batch Digimons, various law enforcement agencies, DDS' partner detective agencies, the SWAT team, Wallace and

Rapidmon, the rest of Class C, and their partner Digimons all arrived to see what they just witnessed. As the smoke cleared, everyone

were shocked, seeing was left of DDS. Takeru, Hikari and Megumi fell to their knees, crying over the fates of their fellow DDS students

who were still inside the fallen school building. The authorities were angered at what To-Rasu did and aimed their guns at him. "Freeze!

Drop your weapon, and put your hands above your head!". But the defiant To-Rasu laughed diabolically and said, "Behold! See what's

left of your precious Dan Detective School! All that Morihiko Dan has worked so hard is now in ruins! And now you know the true

power of the Zodiac!". With that he fired his card reader at the people around him, killing several officers. The rest of the authorities

opened fire, but their bullets didn't stop the armored Zodiac member. Angemon and Angewomon charged towards To-Rasu, but were

halted when another explosion was heard. With everyone distracted, To-Rasu descended to the yellow square and disappeared.

Everyone then realized that the attackers were gone. They then went to the source of the second explosion. They realized that the old

school building was on fire. They then put the fir out, but the damage was extensive, as half of the school was wrecked.

At the rooftop, the Digimon Emperor was jumping up and down in joy, seeing that Ken and the rest of the DDS students were trapped

inside, believing that no one could survive the wreckage. Tenbinza and Uoza were shocked and infuriated, but had to keep their emotions

in check. The three then descended into the yellow circle and disappeared.

Ambulances from nearby districts and prefectures arrived to assist the injured student who survived the attack, while the military and

construction workers, and the Digimons worked double time to remove the debris and wreckage in hopes that the students inside the

demolished are still alive.

The parents of the DDS students, including Kyuu's mother, arrived at the scene after watching the news. Principal Dan arrived as well,

and was devastated upon hearing the news, and saw what ws left of DDS. Even Hongou and Nanami were angered by what To-Rasu

did. But all they could do now is wait. Wait for a sign that the students trapped inside are still alive.

**To Be Continued…**

SODA POP by Hayami Kishimoto

shining road kaze ga door surinukete bokura no moto e

ending-roll sakki mita high-school days DORAMA no you

bokura no natsuyasumi wa owatta keredo ne

sukoshi toode shite hitoke no nai kono umi e

kureba omoidaseru itsu demo hora hakanaku sweet

muboubi de yasashii bokura no toki (take your time)

itsumademo doko de tatte

afuredasu yo

dare yori mo shinjiaeteta

tagai no mujaki na yume

modoranu hi wa SODA POP

party-mate, friends itoshiki hibi

everywhere yuuhi nante mireru kedo kono basho wa

special place sorezore no omoi ga hora kousa shite

onaji hako no naka de sugoshiteta kedo

itsu kara ka doko kara ka

wakarete yuku

dare yori mo chikaku ni ita ne

kimagure na kaiwa shita

toki ni namida SODA POP

tokubetsu na yasashiki hibi

"moshi tagai no michi wo aruku uchi ni

hanarebanare ni nattemo kitto

itsuka kono umi de aou ne"

yakusoku shita

(the) Land of Promise

repeat

repeat

What can I say? The Zodiac did the impossible, something Pluto failed to do: they demolished DDS! But don't rant on me for destroying

DDS. I did it out of **literary reasons** in writing a fic. And also to show you that every good guys have their darkest moments, only to rise

up and start anew.

In the comic books, Metropolis was at their darkest and saddest moments when **Superman** died defending Metropolis from

**Doomsday**. A few months later, Superman came back to life, and along came **Superboy** and **Steel**.

**Bruce Wayne** too had his darkest moments when he was paralyzed by **Bane **(in **Knightfall**). Instead of moping, he appointed **Azrael**

to act as the **Batman** in his place (in **Knightquest: The Crusade**), and went to England to search for Shondra Kilsolving

(**Knightquest: ****The Search**). He eventually regained his mobility (**Knight'sEnd**) and resumed his career as Batman (**Batman #515**).

Gotham City had its sad moments during the **Cataclysm** and **No Man's Land** story arc, but managed to move on.

Bruce Wayne was again in his darkest moments when Vesper Fairchild was killed and got the blame, only to compose himself and nailed

the real killer, and eventually cleared his name (In **Bruce Wayne: Murderer** and **Bruce Wayne: Fugitive** story arc).

And that, my fellow Detective School Q fans, is what I'm going to do. To show you that even DDS can survive any forms of crisis, and

start all over again.

Check out chapter 18 to see how everyone worked together in helping DDS out in their darkest hour.


	18. The Aftermath, Rise to The Test

**Koudoutai**

This chapter will be somewhat reminiscent of the 9/11 incident in New York City, USA, where the World Trade Center collapses, and

scores were killed, injured, and buried alive perpetrated by the fanatic followers of Al-Qaeda. I bet you're probably shocked that I did

something you would never expect: the "destruction" of Dan Detective School. Well, I got this idea from several things, but it would be

better to see them at the end of Chapter 17.

But that doesn't mean that it's over. Think of it as a challenge on how they would rise up to this test. As Kyuu said, "If a detective gives

up, the case goes unresolved.". So Life will move on, but not after you read this fic.

**Search and Rescue**

The footage of what To-Rasu did on DDS, surviving DDS students telling reporters about their attackers, and several military soldiers,

construction workers, and even the Digimons, were working non-stop in removing the debris and rubbles off to find survivors underneath

the demolished remains of DDS, were broadcasted not only in Japan, but also to the rest of the world.

Taichi and the other first-batch Chosens, along with their partner Digimons, were also there to help the soldiers in digging out for more

survivors. Megumi and Miyako were staying at makeshift tents, not leaving until Kyuu and Ken are extracted from the debris, hoping that

they're alright. Even Mrs. Renjou refused to leave, and joined Megumi in making vigils for Kyuu's safety. The rest of Class C and Q, in a

show of strong bond of friendship, also refused to go home, as they waited for news that their friends are alive and alright.

Principal Dan patiently told the police and the reporters on how the Zodiac, through Iori and Kazuma's findings, managed to infiltrate

DDS and how they managed to isolate the school, as well as how they were attacked. Japan's own version of the FBI then conducted an

intensive investigation on who the Zodiac are and why they decided to target DDS.

It was **_7 pm_**, and the process of finding survivors was soon taking its toll emotionally, as more than 100 bodies of DDS students were

dug out (thanks to Garurumon and Ikkakumon). The parents of the dead DDS students were devastated at seeing their children being

killed by a ruthless organization.

At the Honky Tonk Café, even the **Get Backers**, Himiko, Shido, and Kazuki were sympathizing with DDS, and were angered at what

the Zodiac did.

The **Ghosts at School** gang were also shocked at watching the news, since they met and worked with Class Q, A, and C in the past

(see **_The Haunted Circus_**; **_The Haunted Circus: To The Theme Park_**; **_The Fetus of God_**; **_St. Valentine's Massacre_**). Even

Amanojako was saddened upon hearing the news.

Yumiko Readman and the Paper Sisters (**R.O.D. The TV**) arrived at DDS (what's left of it), and volunteered in using their abilities to

help dig through the rubble to search for more survivors. They used the papers to form a crane-like pincers and began to scrape off the

dirt and concrete, and in a matter of 10 minutes, hope was given, and the crowd, including the Digi-Destined Chosens cheered as

Daisuke and V-Mon were the first to be rescued. Daisuke then told the rescuers that the others are still alive.

Rescue workers wasted no time and began to dig further, as time was running out, and couldn't afford seeing another life wasted. Soon,

20 more DDS students were dug out, but suffered serious injuries.

Patamon and Tailmon evolved to Angemon and Angewomon, and began to dig their way through the dirt and debris, and the others

joined the two in digging out for survivors.

After an hour, one by one, Class A were extracted from the rubble, all were injured, but surprisingly they suffered moderate injuries,

thanks to the efforts of Ankylomon, who used his body to shield Class A from the falling debris. Ankylomon later followed, and reverted

back to Armadimon.

**_11:30 pm_**, the mood of the crowd were fluctuating, as 50 more bodies were taken out, and

and a few more made it out alive. But some died as they were about to be boarded into the ambulance.

**_1:30 am_**, the crowds' spirits were raised as Togemon and Mimi managed to dig their way out. Although suffering bruised all over her

body, she nevertheless escaped serious injuries, thanks to Togemon, who shielded Mimi using her huge body. Togemon reverted back to

Palmon, and lose consciousness. Mimi also fainted due to exhaustion. Both were taken to the hospital.

**_3 am_**, and almost all of the DDS students were taken out of the wreckage. And now, all that's left were Kyuu and Ken. Megumi and

Miyako cried non-stop, as well as Kyuu's mom.

Principal Dan was comforted by Houngou and Nanami, as Dan was torn with worry over the fate of Kyuu and Ken, and soon they were

informed that Shuno Katagiri was recovering well.

**_4 am_**, rain was starting to fall, and the soil and debris were beginning to get in the rescue workers' way. Kyuu's mom, Megumi, and

Miyako still persisted to stay, despite getting drenched in the rain. The three continued to pray for their safety and that they make it out

alive. Then their hopes were given signs as Wormmon dug his way out. Class C approached Wormmon, and Wormmon managed to say

something before he blacked out. "Ken…and... Kyuu…are alive…under the …concrete…rubble…to my left… ".

Following Worrmon's instructions, the rescue workers, the Digimons, and the Paper Sisters worked together, and slowly, and carefully

removed the concrete debris, and dig away a few rubbles of soil and cement, and Ken and Kyuu managed to move, but it was Ken who

was carrying Kyuu, as Kyuu suffered fractures on both his legs, after his legs were crushed by a steel barrier that was about to pin Ken.

Everyone cheered as they believed that all the DDS students were taken out alive. Nevertheless, the rescue workers continued to dig out

for more survivors.

**_8 am_**. All students who were alive were discharged from the hospital, save for a few, who are still confined due to serious injuries. Class

C, A, and the 4 Class Q members were there at Kyuu's hospital room, doing their best to keep his spirits up upon learning about DDS'

destruction, the deaths of some DDS students, and Zodiac's proclamation of power.

At the other room, Ken was watching the news, along with Miyako and the other Chosens. All of their faces showed grim reactions at the

news that they were watching on TV: "DDS Demolished; 300 DDS were killed in explosion of DDS; Zodiac: An organization of terror

and crime.". At this point, The Paper Sisters and Yumiko Readman paid a visit to Ken. They brought him fruits and food. Yumiko Then

went to Kyuu's room while Michelle, Maggie and Anita were chatting with Ken and the rest, and also talked about the Zodiac's attack.

Yumiko entered Kyuu's room, finding that Principal Dan and the DDS staffwere there, as well as the Get Backers and the Volts. Yumiko

then told Principal Dan that She and the Paper Sisters are offering their services to help DDS in tracking down the Zodiac. Dan an

thanked Yumiko for offering support, and told her that the Japanese government is willing to pay the expenses to help rebuild DDS, but

told her that it would take over a year for DDS to rebuild completely, so he said that they'll have to find a temporary school to

accommodate the students who survived the attack. Their discussions were interrupted when a news flash was broadcasted on TV.

Everyone inside Kyuu's room, including Ken and the others, were shocked that all of the students of the 23 sections of DDS that were

sent to the five districts (Hokkaido, Honshu, Shikoku, Kyushu, and the Nansei Island) to investigate the various incidents (oil spill,

murder, explosion and all the sort) were found murdered inside an abandoned trailer truck. Witnesses say that Digimons looking like grim

reapers killed them using their scythes, slashing them, beheading them, and other forms of mutilations were used in killing the students.

Principal Dan, of all people, was devastated, and vowed to do whatever he could, within the law, to make sure that Zodiac is stopped.

Iori then said that he suspected that the Digimon Emperor is somewhat connected in these spate of attacks on DDS, and vowed to find

him and have him brought to justice.

In the other room, Miyako, Taichi, and the others present inside the room, tried to restrain Ken from throwing a tantrum inside the room

upon watching the news. Ken cursed the Digimon Emperor, Garou Giovanni, for what he did, and vowed to bring to justice, even if it

meant that he'll brake the law just to stop him. Taichi and the rest talked to Ken to calm him down.

A month later, DDS is beginning to undergo extensive rehabilitation, constructing the school to back to the way it was. In the meantime,

Principal Dan and the DDS Staff were searching for a new school to temporarily have classes there. But they were not aware that the

Zodiac is starting to gain edge, as various criminal organizations all ove Japan began to woo them to do criminal endeavors, murder for

hire, and other offers.

**The End**…For now.

Ok. That wasn't really the end. Think of it as book 1. If you look at your local bookstores, there are several Harry Potter books (about

6 of them). Each of them has a cliffhanger at the end of each book. So I'm applying this here.

In the meantime, While I'm undergoing story scripts-making on how to continue this fic, the rest of the Zodiac members will appear in

other anime categories, such as **_Digimon_**, to do battle with the good guys, while other Zodiac members, who haven't appeared yet, will

make their debuts (see chapter 21).

This isn't the end. For DDS' battle with the Zodiac has just begun. See you in Book 2 of this fic, and it'll be up within this month, or next

month.

Again reviews are welcomed. and thanks for taking your time in reading it.


	19. Supplementary Chapter A

**Koudoutai **

Hello, readers. Guess you're wondering what this chapter is all about. This will be a supplementary chapter. And since the whole fic

ended, I was wondering if there some things that I've missed or needs additional info.

And indeed I realized there's something that I can put to help readers understand. You're wondering what my OC villains are like in

terms of appearance. And I said that I'll be basing it on characters from **Kamen Rider Ryuki**, I'll be putting the URL on Kamen Rider

Ryuki (they're actually pics) and which Zodiac member will be based on.

**members . fortunecity. com/jillun/ryuuki/knight.html** – Iteza aka Sagittarius

- This is what Iteza / Sagittarius will be like. Note that the pic with the blue armor and shoulder pads is the first Iteza. The one in black

armor (with white "arm bands") is the replacement (Iteza is killed in **Read Or Die: _The Book Of Immortality_**). See that fic to know

how he died. Also note that the pic (Satoshi Matsuda) you see is the actual alter ego of the 2nd Iteza. I was unable to come up with a pic

to show the 1st Iteza's identity. So it will be like this: In Read Or Die, the 1st Iteza appeared unmasked. Sorry for the discrepancies.

**members . fortunecity . com/jillun/ryuuki/ryuuga.html** – Futagoza aka Gemini

**members . fortunecity. com/jillun/ryuuki/ryuuki.html** – Futagoza aka Gemini

- This where Futagoza / Gemini fits in. In **Kamen Rider Ryuki: _Episode Final_**, There are two Ryuki look-alikes. One in the red armor

(the original), the other in the black armor (the mirror version). Since both their weapons and monsters (dragons) are identical, it fits the

bill nicely. He appeared hidden in a **CLAMP School** fic (see **_CLAMP School Meets Dan Detective School_**), and in Book 2

(upcoming within this month) he'll play a major role in the Zodiac's operations.

**members . fortunecity. com/jillun/ryuuki/scissors.html** – Kaniza aka Cancer

- This is where Kaniza /Cancer fits in. And this is where I'll be basing him from, as well as the story taken from the Ryuki TV series.

**members . fortunecity. com/jillun/ryuuki/zolda.html** – To-Rasu aka Taurus

- see his pics to find out. Yeah, he's more like a Robocop rip-off and not looking like a bull, but his weapons (see chapter 6) will more

than make up for his lack of intimidating appearance.

**members . fortunecity. com/jillun/ryuuki/raia.html** – Uoza aka Pisces

- since the stingray is a fish, it fits well in this category. And I said in chapter 3 that Yuichi Saito is Uoza / Pisces, and that Miyuki Tezuka

is Tenbinza / Libra. Well, there will be some major changes, as what I said back then is not what it appears to be (see **Read Or Die: **

**_The Book Of Immortality_**; where Uoza finally rebelled against his allies, and **Detective School Q: _My Brother's Keeper_**, when the

2nd Digimon Emperor claims that Uoza is "eliminated" (more on that on Book 2))

**members . fortunecity. com/jillun/ryuuki/gai.html** – Ohitsujiza aka Aries

- in Kamen Rider Ryuki, Kamen Rider Gai may look like a computer geek, but when in armor form he's scheming and heartless, and

even made a virus to attack a computer of a well known firm. And this is where Ohitsujiza fits in. Note that in this fic, his horns are that of

a ram, and that his Battle robot will resemble a ram, not a rhino.

**members . fortunecity. com/jillun/ryuuki/oja.html** – Mizugameza aka Aquarius

- What can I say? Ohja fits the bill perfectly! Aside from his cool armor, his Advent monster Venosnaker is menacingly perfect. Although

it's a cobra and not an anaconda, it will do. His wares were dispalyed through out Koudoutai, on Fallen angel, up to The Book Of

Immortality.

**members . fortunecity. com/jillun/ryuuki/odin.html** – Tenbinza aka Libra

- I said that in chapter 3 and 6 that Libra will be a weaker version, and that it was assumed by Miyuki Tezuka. It is now changed, as

Tenbinza is not what you seem to believe, as seen in the Digimon fic, **Digimon: _Fallen Angel_** Tenbinza showed out his mean streak

when earlier before, he was neutral when it comes to handling their opponent and prisoner. His role and alter-ego will be tackled in

Koudoutai: Book 2.

**members . fortunecity. com/jillun/ryuuki/tiger.html** – Shishiza aka Leo

- If you seen how he fights in Ryuki TV series, you'll expect him to be more ruthless in this fic. His unorthodox fighting style, and his

desire to become a "hero", and finishing his job seriously, is enough to brand him dangerous. His appearance will be the same as in

Ryuki, but here, his helmet and Battle Robot will resemble that of a lion.

**members . fortunecity. com/jillun/ryuuki/impaler.html** – Yagiza aka Capricorn

- Gazelles can be considered a goat, so here it fits the bill. Like in the Ryuki TV series, he seemed to be gentle and childish, but once

your back is turned, and in armor form, you'll likely be stabbed in the back. Makes his first appearance as a guard in **_CLAMP School _**

**_Meets Dan Detective School_**. He'll appear in full force in Book 2 of Koudoutai.

**members . fortunecity. com/jillun/ryuuki/verde.html** – Sasoriza aka Scorpio

- This is where I said that I'll be basing this character from the **Marvel Comics** character **Nick Fury** and **SHIELD** (in the 1970's

Marvel Comics, **_Nick Fury: Agent of SHIELD_**). And this is where I introduced Principal Dan's younger brother. His origin will be

explained in **Detective School Q: _My Brother's Keeper_**. His appearance will be the same as in Ryuki, but his helmet will resemble a

scorpion's head, and that his Battle Robot, Scorponok, will resemble Biodregga, but as a humanoid scorpion (and the robot is much

bigger than Biodregga).

**members . fortunecity. com/jillun/ryuuki/femme.html** – Otomeza aka Virgo

- Same as Kamen Rider Femme, since she's the only female of the bunch. Her bio fits well with this DSQ created character. She first

appeared in **Digimon: _Fallen Angel_**, where she displayed her effectiveness in their plan to ambush Mimi and Wallace, taking out the

Geckomons in the process, and was helpful in dealing with Angemon in **Read Or Die: _The Book Of Immortality_**. On those two fics,

her attacks are taken from **Kamen Rider Ryuki: _Episode Final_**. Her battle robot, instead of a swan, it will be like Angewomon, but

without the mask, and her face will resemble the GF **Siren** from **Final Fantasy VIII**.

Also, in Chapter 6, and somewhere within the entire fic, some of the Zodiac members uses their Final Vent cards in dealing with the

Digimons. And I'm sure you're wondering what they're like. Here are some samples, in which can be found on youtube . com:

**www . youtube . com/ watch?v-nJtiJgtMAeg**

- Incomplete Final Vent

- This covers the Final Vent techniques from Masked Rider Knight up tp Masked Rider Knight (Survive form).

**www . youtube. com/watch?v-FWTRl83jKy8**

- All 13 Kamen Riders Final Vent

- Here are the complete Final Vent Techniques of all 13 Kamen Riders from Kamen Rider Ryuki. And this is where I based their final

attacks. And this is why the Digimons and DDS are going to have their hands full, as the Zodiac are no pushovers.

There you have it. The full info on what the 12 Zodiac members be like.

**A/n: **Oh yeah, fo some reasons, the word **http** is till there, but the **double slash** and **semi-colons** couldn't be made out, so if you

decided to check out the highlighted URL's just type the "http", then type in the two slashes and semi-colon on the address bar, and

paste in the highighted URL's.

And also, the "**-**" between v and F is actually the "equal" sign. For some reasons, it won't show up. so when you decided to watch the clip

on **youtube . com**, type the "equal" sign instead of the "-" sign, and you'll be there. If still, if you couldn't get there, e-mail me, and I'll send

you the URL address.

Hope you like the supplementary chapter. Well then, enjoy!


	20. Supplementary Chapter B

**Koudoutai **

Hello, readers. Guess you're wondering what this chapter is all about. This will be a supplementary

chapter. And since the whole fic ended, I was wondering if there some things that I've missed or

needs additional info.

I said that I'll be infusing some elements from Kamen Rider Ryuki, so I did. And most of the

chapters were taken from the said TV series. I'll show you which TV clips were taken from, but

first, a little trivia regarding the chapters involved here.

**In chapter 8**:

- In a battle between Ken Ichijouji and Masashi Sudo (aka Kaniza) inside the Digimon world, their

fight was taken from the actual fight from Kamen Rider Ryuki, where Masked Rider Knight and

Masked Rider Scissors fought. Scissors died when his card deck wasshattered and was killed by

Volcancer. Masked Rider Ryuki came and defeated the monster.

Here, Ken and Kaniza fought, and during the fight, he secretly used the black spiral rings (from

Digimon Adventure 02) to disable the Kaniza's battle robot. Things went awry after the robot went

haywired and killed Kaniza in the process. Daisuke came and V-Mon turned to Flamdramon and

finished the malfunctioning robot.

- Another scene taken from the TV series is that Scissors was chased by his fellow policemen after

discovering his corruption acts. After being cornered, his Advent monster Volcancer grabbed the

two policemen and consumed them.

- The same can be said here, but in a different fashion. Sudo was about to inject a poison on

Hikari's dextrose when his colleagues and two guards entered and saw what happened. He threw

the two guards off the window, and died. He ran and was cornered, but summoned Volcancer and

disemboweled them.

Here are the URL address on the TV clips from Kamen Rider Ryuki:

**www . youtube . com/watch?vjNlOXKz3jwI**

**www . youtube . com/watch?vtU59IxJfGXI**

These are the clips were chapters 7-8 are based.

**In Chapter 10:**

In Virus Attack (chapter 10), Kyuu and Kazuma found the source of the virus attacks on various

computers in Japan, and ended up fighting Ohitsujiza. This scene was taken from Kamen Rider

Ryuki, where Masked Rider Ryuki meets Masked Rider Gai, and showed his weapons (Strike

Vent, Final Vent).

These are just a preview. More are coming once Book 2 of Koudoutai is uploaded. Enjoy!

and don't forget to send in your reviews. and don't forget to check out the side story fics I've made.

Thanks for reading Koudoutai. I really approeciate it.


	21. Supplementary Chapter C

Hello again! I'm right now in the process of working on the scripts for Koudoutai part 2, but I'm undergoing serious research on how to

execute the plot. So Part 2 of Koudoutai won't be up until the end of October up to mid-November. But to keep you guys busy, I've

written some side stories that are related to Koudoutai, since the rest of the Zodiac members haven't appeared yet.

So for the meantime, Look out for the "side stories" related to this fic:

Digimon: **Fallen Angel**

- Preview: Sasoriza (Scorpio) plans to exact vengengence on Mimi and Wallace for interfering in his attempt on Morihiko Dan's life, and

one of the two teens will suffer the scorpion's wrath.

Read or Die: **The Book of Immortality**

- Preview: Impressed by the power and tactics that the Zodiac displayed in demolishing Dan Detective School, The British Library,

headed by Mr. Carpenter, hired the Zodiac to kidnap the daughter of an Scottish archeologist, who refused to hand over a rare book

that depicted the secrets of immortality, so that the archeologist will be forced to hand over the book in exchange for his daughter's

freedom and safety. Yumiko Readman and the Paper Sisters will help in the daring rescue.

CLAMP School: **CLAMP School Meets Dan Detective School**

- Preview: The Headmaster of CLAMP School gets to meet the founder of DDS. And possibly about a joint parnership, or a merging of

the two schools.

Detective School Q: **My Brother's Keeper**

- Preview: Morihiko Dan and his younger brother, Ichiko were once close siblings, but fell apart in their teens up to adulthood. This fic

will explain what caused them to hate each other.

Detective School Q: **Stay Alive**

**- **slightly based from the US movie, Stay Alive. Kazuma's videio games has caused several gamers to act like the villains of the games

they're playing, causing them to act rabid and kill their victims. And Kazuma was unjustly taking the blame. Ryu and Megumi were sent to

investigate the cause.

These are the Side Story fics. Read them, and you'll like it.

For the continuation of Koudoutai, I'll work on it once all the said fics mentioned above are completed.

Until then, be good. And thanks for taking your time on reading this fic.


End file.
